


I'll Protect You

by kj5366



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable Max, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, CEO Magnus Bane, Cool Rafe, Cop!Alec, Detective Alec Lightwood, Detective Jace Herondale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Sebastian, Fatherhood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Human AU, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, I may add tags along the way, I promise I will update the tags, Injured Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Minor Character Death, Possible graphic depictions of violence later on in the story, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sick Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Violence, a teeny tiny conversation including BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj5366/pseuds/kj5366
Summary: Detective Alec Lightwood-Bane, captain of the Major Case Squad in the NYPD is married to one of the richest men in New York City, Magnus Lightwood-Bane. Tragedy befalls when a serial killer comes to New York City hunting down the rich in New York. What will happen when Magnus Bane becomes the primary target?(Sorry I'm not good at summaries! XD)





	1. Jia Penhallow Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooo Everyone~  
> I've been wanting to do a fic like this for a while now. Please go easy on me because I am not very experienced in writing fics. I read a whole of them though. Although I absolutely love these characters, I do not own them. All rights (except for the plot) go to the Cassandra Clare. Hope you enjoy!

**_Top Headlines: Jia Penhallow brutally murdered in her million dollar estate. Suspect still on the run. The police have yet to provide the public with additional information concerning the case._ **

 

Detective Alec Lightwood-Bane sighed in exasperation, rubbing the back of his head in frustration. The NYPD was at its absolute worst state. Officers rushed to their cars to answer all the overwhelming citizen calls. Most of the people in the department were severely sleep-deprived and overworked due to the higher-up political assholes who think that the lack of employees is no big deal.

“Hey, coffee?”

Detective Jace Herondale, his brother and partner, walked into his office with two cups of coffee in his hands looking every bit as stressed as he was about the situation.

“God, yes.” Alec said in desperation quickly reaching for the steaming cup.

Earlier this week, one of the most affluent, wealthy millionaires in New York, Jia Penhallow was found dead from a very barbaric and violent attack. Because of this, every single day reporters flood the gates of the New York Police Department office, trying to snatch the latest scoop pertaining to the incident.

Alec looked curiously at Jace when he had handed Alec a file.

“I have the incident report of Jia Penhallow’s murder from ME’s (medical examiner) office. Apparently, the perp drugged her then took his time stabbing various parts of her body.”

“Sick bastard” Alec muttered bitterly.

“What’s even more strange though is that he didn’t take anything from the house. No jewelry and no valuables were reported missing. This, whatever it was, is either personal or is a way for him to make a statement.”

“But what statement?? What is he trying to convey?” Alec growled in annoyance.

Jace sighed and shook his head. “You’d think after going through all this trouble of breaking in and entering a house with top-notch security that this guy would at least leave some message behind but no. No one is aware of his motives. His prints were wiped clean. Everything else checks out.”

“If he got onto the estate without getting detected he probably overrode the protective servers and alarms, meaning that not only is he stealthy and quick, but he is also extremely tech-savvy. This is not good.” Alec said sighing. “Well, we should notify everyone in the squad about our findings and widen our perimeter search. He couldn’t have gone too far.”

“Sounds good. Oh and also, Izzy wanted me to remind you of the family dinner tonight.” Alec groaned. “I know but you know how Izzy is, she won’t take no for an answer so put on your big boy pants and don’t be late. Also, bring Magnus and the kids.” Jace said as he stalked out of Alec’s office.

Alec’s mind was unbelievably busy trying to find a way to wiggle out of this dinner but ultimately found none. He loved his sister but when Isabelle Lightwood set her mind on something, she will achieve it. Magnus and Izzy were probably the only two people in his life who are able to pull him from his work on a very hectic day.

 

Alec pulled out his phone to text his husband.

 

**Alec: Hey.**

**Magnus: Alexander! How’s your day? I was just about to text you about the dinner tonight.**

**Alec: I remember. Jace already reminded me about it. I’ll be home in a bit. How are the boys?**

**Magnus: They’re doing fine. Rafael’s got his head into a new book he borrowed from the school library while Max is currently entertaining himself with the toys in the playroom. Max even declared at kindergarten that when he grows up he is going to a superhero just like his dad** **😉** **.**

Alec blushed at the indirect compliment that his 5 year old son gave him.

**Alec: I’m no superhero.**

_“I can’t even manage to get a lead on this stupid case.”_ He thought bitterly

 **Magnus: No darling, but you are to the kids. They adore you and your work. Plus you might just** **as well be given that title anyway. The Major Case Squad you lead has the best-solved crime rates in the United States. You’re doing great!**

Alec smiled warmly. It’s crazy how Magnus always seem to be able to cheer him up when he’s feeling down. They’ve been married for so long that both of them could always pick up on each other’s moods without even mentioning it. They’ve also adopted two beautiful boys who always remind them of happiness and joy.

**Alec: Thank you, Magnus. You’re amazing. I’m leaving my office now. See you soon. Love you.**

**Magnus: Love you too. Stay safe.**

 

Alec grabbed his coat and his keys and headed home. He pulled up into the driveway of their estate. Yes, he said estate. Magnus Lightwood-Bane. Also known as Magnus Bane, son of Asmodeus Bane, one of New York’s richest billionaire moguls, the CEO of Bane Corporations and Records. Alec is married to one of the richest men in the world, but also one of the most humble, caring, and loving men that Alec has ever met. He loved this man to the very core of his existence, as cheesy as that sounds.

Before Alec even had the chance to take out his keys, the door flung open as Magnus came to greet his husband in all his glory.

“Hey” Magnus grinned as he leaned in to kiss Alec’s cheek. “Long day?”

Alec entered the house and pulled his husband closer into a warming embrace. “You have no idea.”

“DADDY!!”

Alec whisked around to see the five year old scrambling towards him. Smiling brightly he gladly returned his son’s bone-crushing hug.

“Hey, Maxie! How was school today? Did you have fun?”

“Yeah! And I am going to-”

“Max was just going to get dressed for the dinner tonight.” interrupted Magnus with a stern look on his face that left no room for any arguments.

“Yes, Poppa.” Max said as he reluctantly rushed back to his room to change.

Magnus looked amazing as always. For tonight’s dinner, Magnus picked a suit with tight black pants, a shirt of a very dark navy blue color, and a burgundy jacket made of velvet. Various silver jewelry adorned his fingers and neck. And Alec was totally lost in his husband’s appearance.

Magnus then turned to his husband only to find him staring deliciously at him.

Magnus smirked at his husband. “Like what you see?”

Alec’s eyes snapped back to reality. “Uh…I was just…um… you look amazing.” Alec stuttered.

Chuckling Magnus replied, “Relax Alexander, it's honestly quite endearing. However, as much as I would like to indulge your wild desires, you really need to get dressed.”

Alec felt a blush rise to his cheeks. “ _Damn Magnus_ ” despite the many years of them together, he couldn’t help but get flustered by his husband’s little antics.

Alec walked into the bedroom and smiled as he saw that Magnus had already laid out his outfit for the night on their bed. Quickly putting on the clothes, he walked back into the living room only to see his husband and his sons all ready to leave.

“Hi, dad! Ready to go?” Rafael said.

Alec smiled and kissed Rafael’s forehead in affection. “Yes baby, let’s go.”

 

They quickly drove to Izzy’s house.

 

“Big brother! You’re finally here!” Izzy said as she ushered them into the house. She gave Alec and Magnus each a big hug then turned to her nephews.

“Aunt Izzy!!” Max screamed excitedly as both he and Rafe ran towards their aunt.

“Maxie! Rafe! How are my two favorite boys?” she asked smiling widely.

The family was greeted with warm hugs and kisses from everyone already inside.

Jace was already inside with his fiancé, Clary, and Simon was inside preparing the food since his wife, Izzy, could not cook even if her life depended on it. Maryse was happily chatting with her boyfriend Luke, who also happened to be Clary’s godfather.

Alec approached his mother. “Hey, mom!”

Maryse turned around and hugged her son with a bright smile. “Alec it’s good to see you!”

“Hey, you made it!” Jace said with a grin.

“Yup. Hey, little Red” Alec said turning to Clary.

“Hey you.” she said hugging him.

Their relationship, at first, was rocky to say the least, but over time both Alec and Clary have grown quite fond of each other.

“Biscuit!”

“Magnus!”

Clary and Magnus both greeted each other cheerfully and fell into their own little conversations about shoes and shopping.

 

“So, Alec something happened after you left work.” Jace said as he stepped beside Alec. “I widened our search perimeter as you asked and we got a hit on our perp. He was caught on one our traffic cams across the street.”

Alec frowned, “So who is he?”

“Sebastian Verlac. Age 28. He is on the FBI’s most wanted list. Apparently, a few years back he killed his father, Valentine Morgenstern, the CEO of Circle Incorporated, in his own office and several other people in the company who witnessed him commit the murder. He ran and the police never found him. He was never spotted again until now.”

Alec groaned in distress, “I don’t understand why now?? Why Penhallow? What happened that he felt the need to pop back up onto our radar again?”

Magnus hearing Alec’s stressed voice immediately stood up. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, it’s just a case I’m stuck on right now. Don’t worry about it.” He assured him. Alec then turning to Jace said, “Let’s not talk about work tonight.”

Jace nodded in understanding and went back next to Clary.

“Guys the food is ready!” Simon said excitedly. The four of them walked into the dining room to find Max, Rafe, and Izzy setting the dinner table.

“Daddy! Poppa! Me and Rafe set the table!” Max announced proudly.

“Good job Max! I’m so proud of you.” Magnus said pulling Max into a hug.

 

Dinner went along smoothly. Simon’s Beef Brasato with Pappardelle was absolutely amazing. Max and Rafael went to go play in the living room as the adults talked at the dining table.

“So Magnus how’s work these days?” Maryse asked smiling.

Magnus sighed in exasperation, “Honestly, it’s pretty much the same thing every day. As CEO, I don’t really do much other than sign papers and attend board meetings, unfortunately.” Resulting in making everyone at the table chuckle and Alec wrapping his hand around his fingers under the table.

 “Oh it can’t be that boring. After all you are the CEO of one of the biggest record labels in the country. A lot major artists are signed to your company. I heard one of your artists will be performing with that popular Korean boyband, BTS was it?” Simon asked laughing.

“Ah yes. It may become one of our biggest concert of the year, and currently, Bane Records and Big Hit Entertainment have been negotiating a joint contract of sorts. Kind of like a partnership with the group.” Magnus explained.

Clary and Izzy jumped up in excitement. “Does that mean we might have a chance to meet them too Magnus????” Clary exclaimed.

“Maybe.”

 Izzy ran over to Magnus and hugged him. “Please Magnus!! I quite like the Jimin guy, he’s cute.”

“Nah, I think I’m more a Rap Monster type of girl” Clary countered “He’s hot.”

Chuckling Magnus replied, “Fine if we manage to score the deal.”

Jace and Simon, on the other hand, looked shocked at their significant others’ interest in these people.

Jace huffed in annoyance, “Who are these boys??”

Clary felt butterflies in her stomach, realizing that the great Jace Herondale was jealous.

“Relax baby, I only got eyes for you!” she said, kissing his cheek. “and maybe for Jimin’s abs.” she added teasingly causing Jace to pout and push her away, causing another eruption of laughter at the table.

 

**_RING! RING!_ **

 

Two phones, specifically Jace’s and Alec’s, rang simultaneously across the room. Magnus and Clary exchanged knowing looks as they answered their phone, both in work mode voices.

“Lightwood-Bane.”

“Herondale.”

They both glanced at each other across the table exchanging concerned looks as they took in the news they had just received from their calls.

“Yes, I understand. I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Alec said grimly.

Magnus’ face fell, knowing that Alec had to go, and whatever it was he was being called in for, it didn’t seem like good news.

“Right away Chief. I’ll put out an amber alert immediately.”

Clary’s face immediately mirroring Magnus’

They both moved to get their coats from the hanger as they hung up the phone.

Alec kissed Magnus quickly on the cheek.

“I’m sorry Mags. I have to go. There’s been an emergency at work.”

Magnus nodded in understanding. “Say no more Alexander. Just promise me you’ll be careful.”

“Of course. If I’m not back before bedtime. Please tell the boys that I love them for me.”

“Yes, darling I will.”

Jace and Alec swiftly headed for the door after saying their goodbyes to their family.


	2. Malachi Dieudonné Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much to those who left kudos and such kind comments <33333!!! I swear reading comments gives me so much joy and motivates me to write!! Second, this chapter was originally intended to be super short but it came out longer than I expected it to! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!

**_Breaking News:_** **_Malachi_** **_Dieudonné of Clave Corporations was found murdered in his office. Much similar to the Jia Penhallow murder case, it has been confirmed that the person believed to be responsible for these heinous crimes is Sebastian Verlac…_**

 

Anger resonated within every once of Alec’s body as he listened to the car radio news.

“ _Honestly?! How could they be so stupid?_ Alec thought angrily. _“Don’t they realize that now our investigation was going to be much harder now that Sebastian is aware that the police are on to him.”_

 

 “I can’t believe Sebastian committed another murder in such a short time period.” Jace muttered in the car’s passenger seat, interrupting Alec’s racing thoughts.

“This time it’s Malachi Dieudonné, the CEO of Clave Corps. It’s again another CEO who owns one of the biggest companies in New York. What is Verlac after? What are the connections between the victims? There’s got to be something he’s trying to achieve out of this.” Alec face twisted in confusion as he sped across the streets as quickly as possible to the precinct.

Jace, sensing Alec’s fuming mood, shut off the radio and tried to keep Alec’s mind busy from all the media attention by discussing all the case details with him. While he had been talking, he realized that Alec’s attention was no longer on whatever he was saying. Alec seemed distracted.

“Alec?”

“Huh… Oh sorry, what were you saying?” Alec stuttered as he was forcibly jolted out of his thoughts.

Jace frowned at his brother. Yes, Jace has seen Alec frustrated and angry before; however, his partner had always been excellent at being a professional no matter what the case. But for some reason, Alec seemed really upset as if these cases personally attacked him.

 “Alec is something wrong? You seem a little standoffish about this whole incident from the very beginning.”

Alec sighed. He knew that this conversation was inevitable, and Jace was right something about the Penhallow case had sent shivers down his spine even though he’s seen much more brutal murders before. He had wanted to let go of the case for at least one night, spending his precious time laughing and talking with his amazing family. But of course, the universe always finds a way to ruin his plans.

Now Alec was pissed. Not only has the investigation became more complicated, but it also put a terribly uncomfortable feeling within him. Ever since hearing about the second murder, Alec had this gut-wrenching feeling that whatever this was, it was not going to end with Malachi.

“Alec? You there buddy?” Jace pressed looking concerned.

“Yes, I’m fine Jace. It’s just…” he paused to recollect his thoughts. “It’s just I can’t shake the feeling that something terrible is about to go down. Something is just telling me that these murders are not spontaneous killings from a psychotic killer, even though Sebastian is no doubt a psychopath.”

Jace looked confused. “Are you saying that you think there will be more murders, and they will all somehow be connected to these cases?”

“I don’t know Jace! Just a gut feeling that this won’t be the last time. I know it’s not smart to jump to conclusions and possibly rule this as something bigger, but the whole thing just doesn’t sit right with me. Now that Sebastian knows that we are onto him, he is going to be even more careful and meticulous. He is a slimy bastard. We can’t afford to let him slip away from our fingers.”

Jace sighed as he took in his brother’s words. “Well, Alec I trust you, and I’d follow you anywhere. You are my partner and brother. I am positive that we will be able to get to the bottom of this.”

“Yeah, I hope so.” Alec mumbled.

 

They pulled up to the driveway of the station. Storming into a very chaotic department office, with multiple officers rushing to their jobs, they were approached by Detective Lydia Branwell.

“Captain! You’re here!” Lydia exclaimed gesturing to Alec.

Lydia Branwell, a new detective who had just transferred into the Major Case Squad a few months ago, approached him with a bunch of reports concerning the ongoing incident.

“Sebastian Verlac sneaked into the main office of Clave Corporations and killed Malachi Dieudonné in cold blood. The medical report and autopsy match the murder of the previous victim, Jia Penhallow. The murder was committed in the same pattern as last time, drugging then stabbing.” Lydia reported.

Alec, at this point, was quite aware of most of the case details, as both Jace and the radio news outlets have thoroughly filled him in. It was unfortunate but there is nothing he could do about now. The news has spread and there was no way that the police department could contain it.

“Cap! I’ve been trying to hack into the company’s servers to see what went wrong with the security settings, but I found something that I didn’t catch the first time. Both security servers of Penhallow’s home and Dieudonné’s office had been planted by a virus that temporarily disables the whole system, then completely erases itself from the server. I am positive that to accomplish something like this Sebastian either has an accomplice or he has superior hacking knowledge. To be able to spread a virus this complex onto these major protective servers requires a lot of skill.” Jem Carstairs informed.

Detective Jem Carstairs, a former extremely talented White Hat Hacker who had joined the team a few years back, but have also been a close friend of Alec’s and Magnus’ years before that.

Jace frowned at the newly found information. “If the virus erases itself from existence, how did you find out about it?”

Jem rolled his eyes. “Because Jace, I am an expert and nothing can be completely exterminated from these servers. There’s always some evidence of the activity, and given the circumstance, there is no other better explanation as to how Sebastian was able to get into those highly protected areas.”

“Alright then, if that’s true. Could you perhaps trace the IP address that perhaps implanted the virus?” Alec asked.

“I could try, but that’ll take hours or even days of coding.”

Alec ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Well, as of now that’s our bet of catching this bastard!”

“Well, I’ll get right on it then, but first could I talk to you privately?” Jem asked as he stood up and walked right into Alec’s office, Alec quickly following suit. Jem immediately sat down on one of the chairs in the office.

 

Closing the door behind him, Alec knew he screwed up. Despite Alec basically being Jem’s superior, he felt like a kid being scolded by his big brother. After all he, Jem, and Magnus have been friends for several years. Jem had even been the one who had officiated their wedding. Alec knew that he shouldn’t have let his emotions take over and give others a hard time because of it. He needed to apologize to Jem

“Hey, I’m sor-” Alec began.

Jem raised his hand motioning for Alec to stop, effectively cutting off his apology. “What’s going on, Alec? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you like this.”

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired.”

This time it was Jem’s turn to let out an exasperated sigh. “Cut the crap, Alec. I’ve known you for years. I know something is going on, and I’m part of your team. I have a right to know what’s egging you.”

Alec leaned quietly against the door. He finally decided to speak after meeting Jem’s expectant eyes. Alec filled Jem in on his thoughts concerning the case. The same thoughts that he had running through his mind all day and the same thoughts he had already confided in with Jace.

Jem, taking it all in, nodded in understanding. “I understand Alec. I will begin tracking down the address immediately. I trust your instincts. I trust you.”

“Thank you,” Alec said gratefully. “Also, sorry for blowing out on you.”

Jem grinned as he playfully smacked Alec’s back. “It's fine. We’re all like that when situations get stressful. You should get back to Magnus quickly. He’ll surely be able to suck all that cranky out of you.” Jem winked as he left the office.

Alec felt a blush creep up to his cheeks.

 _“Magnus.”_ He thought. Oh, how he wished he could go home right now. Hug his kids and lie down wrapped in his husband's arms. Unfortunately, Alec had a lot of work to do.

 

Sitting down behind his desk, Alec immediately got to work, filling out some reports and working on case details. Alec then spent his time going through all the security footage that his team had collected hoping that Sebastian was as careless as last time.

Hours had passed until Jace knocked on his door walking in to let him know that it was getting extremely late and that he should be going home.

Alec looked at his watch and saw that time was approximately 12:06 AM. Everyone at the office had gone by now and only Alec and Jace remained.

Alec rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, “Good idea. Let me just finish getting through a couple more and I’ll head home. You should go though.”

Jace raised his eyebrow questioningly. Jace knew his brother, and he doubted that Alec would go home soon. However, unfortunately, Jace is also aware of the fact that his brother is incredibly stubborn, and the only two people who could get through to him was Magnus or Izzy. But, seeing as that he didn’t want to bother them at this time of night, Jace decided to trust his brother words.

“Okay. Don’t work too hard though. And go home as soon as possible.” Jace reminded him as he left for the day.

Alec continued to stroll through the footage losing track of time until he finally looked up to see that it was now about 3 AM. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to last tomorrow if he didn’t go home and sleep, he sighed in defeat and grabbed his keys to leave.

 

Since everyone in the house was asleep, Alec had tried his absolute best to silently reach his and Magnus’ bedroom. After the door was safely closed, he sighed in relief. Quickly washing up, he snuck into bed next to Magnus.

Magnus stirred as he felt Alec’s body press against his.

“Alexander?” he croaked his voice laced with sleep.

“Yeah, sorry for waking you.” Alec whispered softly.

“It’s okay darling. Are you alright? What happened? You’re never this late.”

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus needing to feel the comfort of his husband in his arms.

“Alexander?” Magnus said even more worried by Alec’s behavior.

“Yeah Mags, I’m fine. I just want you to hold me. It’s been a long day.”

Magnus, immediately understanding tightened his hold around Alec. “Okay darling, just go to sleep.” Magnus hummed soothingly as he kissed Alec’s forehead.

Alec melted in Magnus’ embrace as he softly drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! Please leave a comment!!


	3. Lorenzo Rey Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments so far!! This chapter was long overdue... Forgive me for the late update. Personal things, as well as school, caught up to me, but I will try to be more on schedule with my writing from now on!! Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!

**_Breaking News:_** **_Another devastating murder has taken place in the city of New York, making this the third consecutive murder committed by Sebastian Verlac this week. Sources have confirmed the victim to be Lorenzo Rey, the founder of Warlock Incorporated and one of the biggest art collectors in all of New York. The police have yet to comment on their progress concerning the current investigation on Mr. Verlac. This begs the question, “Is this city safe anymore?”_**

“Come on everyone, make sure that you are all on you’re a-game today! We don’t have much time left anymore. Sebastian Verlac poses as a grave threat to the citizens of New York. We must find him before he kills again. Use every resource in your ability to find him. Meeting adjourned. Get to work.”

“Yes, Sir!” shouted everyone in unison.

Lydia rushed forward suddenly. “Cap, we missed something from the initial report of the crime. It appears that this time Sebastian left a message behind.”

Alec’s head shot up at Lydia’s words. “What message? Why wasn’t I informed of this immediately? What did he leave behind?” Alec demanded. Jace put a hand on Alec’s shoulder, an effort to console him and calm him down.

Lydia shrinking from Alec’s sudden frightening manner answered, “Just a card sir.”

Alec looked apologetically to the frightened newbie as he plucked the card from Lydia’s hands and read its contents. His face immediately fell.

 

 **For far too long, the rich have had control over everything: Politics, economy, society, and so much** **more.** **Well, this ends now, and I intend to end it. Since there is no point in hiding my identity now, I** **promise there will be more to come, and I will not stop until my goal is achieved.**

“The bastard is going after rich men in New York. That has to be the link. Damn it!” Alec yelled slamming his fist on his desk in frustration. Jace motioned for Lydia to exit the room, seeing the look of devastation on his partner’s face.

Fear was evident in Alec’s hazel eyes, his pupils were slightly shaking, enough for Jace to realize what was going through his brother’s mind.

Jace put a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “I know what you’re thinking Alec, but nothing is going to happen, okay? We’re not going to let anything happen to Magnus or your family. You know that right?”

Alec looked up miserably, “I… I knew I had a bad feeling… and now-”

 “Stop it!” Jace snapped. “Nothing happened and nothing is going to happen. Our department is going to make sure of that. Me, Lydia, Jem, and everyone else here will never let anything happen. We will put everyone into protective custody, and Jem is going to personally make sure that Bane Corporations and Bane Record’s security servers are completely safe from Sebastian’s reach so that he will never be able to corrupt it.” Jace quickly assured his brother seeing as that his brother might have a panic attack anytime soon.

 

**_Bang!_ **

 

Just then the door of the investigation’s office flung open. As Police Commissioner Imogen Herondale, also known as “a giant pain in Alec’s ass,” stormed into the precinct making a beeline for Alec’s office. She is also Jace’s biological grandmother.

“Mr. Lightwood!! We need to talk. Now.” Imogen growled in an unpleasant tone.

Jace immediately stood, ready to defend his brother from his grandmother’s obvious rage. Alec raised his hand motioning for his partner to stop and give them some privacy, assuring him that he will be able to handle and take care of this. Sighing deeply Jace quickly left Alec’s office and walked straight over to his office, ignoring all the stares from the team.

Alec sighed in an attempt to recollect his usual professional posture from before. “Commissioner Herondale, what can I do for you today?”

“Mr. Lightwood I-”

“It’s Detective Lightwood-Bane.”

“Very well Detective Lightwood-Bane,” Imogen said in a deprecating tone. “What progress have you made so far on the Verlac case?”

“Not much Ma’am, Verlac is clever, and it is more than likely that he has highly skilled accomplices to help commit these murders. I’ve currently ordered my team to utilize every resource possible to help locate his home or hideout.”

“So let me get this straight.” Imogen rudely interrupted. “There’s a potential serial killer out there, and you have the audacity to stand before and tell me that your ineffectual team still hasn’t been able to even score a lead on Verlac?”

“Well, we have-”

“Save your excuses Detective Lightwood. Don’t you understand that if we don’t catch this bastard soon, the press will be up against our necks about our department’s incompetence? The Major Case Squad has solved many hard cases in the past, and I expect nothing less on this case.”

“Lightwood-Bane” Alec gritted out through his teeth.

“Let me remind you detective that I am your superior. You will do as I say or I will personally disband your incompetent team and demote you of your ranks.” Imogen stated in her cold demeanor.

Alec finally has had enough as he slammed his hand on the desk, “No, let me be clear Commissioner. I assure you that my team is doing our absolute best to bring in this suspect so do not insinuate that my team is incompetent. You threatening me right now is a clear abuse of power, and I promise that I will not stand by and let you ruin my team’s hard work up till now because of this. I will bring down this son of a bitch, but I do not deserve your disrespect. So, do not ever threaten my team ever again.”

Imogen stood speechless looking utterly shocked by Alec’s unexpected outburst.

“Very well detective, I will leave your team alone. You, however, will have to pay for the consequences if Mr. Verlac is not apprehended soon.” she said as she turned to leave. “Oh, and don’t think for a second that I have overlooked this atrocity. I will have you pay for this blatant disrespect for your superior. This isn’t over.” Imogen said in finality as she strode out of his office.

As soon as the door was slammed shut, Alec immediately slumped down in his office chair groaning from the overcoming headache that Imogen had left him with. Nevertheless, Alec began burying himself into work, knowing that feeling sorry for himself was not going to help solve the problem. A few hours had passed when he heard the faint knocking on his door. Alec looked up to see Jace standing against the door.

“You okay?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“I’m fine.” Alec lied.

“Stop Alec. You shouldn’t be stressing all by yourself. What did Imogen say to you? I’m always here for you, you know that right?”

“I said I’m fine Jace!”

Alec sighed, digging his head into his hands, trying to ignore the persistent headache racking through his head. He knew that Jace was right. It wasn’t healthy for him to bottle things up; however, he did not want to worry his brother any more than necessary.

“I… I’m sorry Jace. I promise I’m alright. She just wanted to warn me about the Verlac case.”

Jace quirked his eyebrows in suspicion, however, he decided to take Alec’s word for it. “Okay Alec, you should go home early today though since you worked way overtime yesterday.”

Alec, no longer having the will nor the strength to argue quickly agreed, grabbing his stuff and heading home.

 

*****

 

“Daddy! Daddy!” little Max screamed in glee, crashing his tiny body against Alec’s long legs.

“Hey Blueberry!” Alec grinned taking his son in his arms. “Have you been a good boy today for Papa?”

Maxie giggled in delight as he clung onto his father.

“Hi, Dad!” Rafael said looking up from reading his newest book.

Alec smiled as he kissed the boy’s head. “Hey, Rafe. How’s the new book?”

“Good! I already read six chapters.” Rafe exclaimed proudly.

Just then Magnus walked into the room. “Alexander? You’re home early!” he said as he quickly kissed his exhausted looking husband.

“I decided to come home early today since I came home late last night. Besides, I missed you and the boys”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile from his husband’s sweet words. “That’s great darling, but you look like you need rest.” he then turned to Max and Rafe, “Boys why don’t you go change, and get ready for bed.”

Max and Rafe giggled as they ran to change and wash up for the night.

Alec and Magnus walked into their bedroom shutting the door behind them. Immediately the façade Alec had put up for the boys faded as he slumped down onto the bed.

“Darling?” Magnus said looking concerned for his husband’s well-being. “Are you okay? Something happen?”

“I’m sorry Mags… I’m just a bit tired that’s all. I think I just need rest.”

Magnus nodded in understanding, “It’s alright Alexander. You never have to put up a front for me. I love you, and I want to be there for you. I’ll go put the boys to sleep.”

By the time Magnus walked back into the room, Alec was already sleeping soundly. Magnus walked up to his peacefully sleeping husband and kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight darling.” He whispered affectionately, climbing into the bed next to him.

 

*****

 

“Alexander, wake up. The kids have already gone to school, and you should eat some breakfast before going in for work today.” Magnus said cheerfully.

“Aghhh” Alec groaned as he woke from the gentle shaking from his husband.

He tried opening his eyes only to find his blurry morning vision not clearing up. The pain in his head pounded violently, causing Alec to immediately shut his eyes in a futile attempt to escape the sudden attack.

“Darling? Are you okay?”

Magnus’s voice sounded desperate and worried. Alec quickly felt his beautiful husband’s hands feel his forehead.

“Mags…..make it stop… please.” He stuttered miserably.

Alec’s voice was shaking uncontrollably. By this point, Alec was almost near tears from the pain that tore throughout his head.

Magnus left the room only to return soon after with a glass of water and sumatriptan pills. He quickly took Alec into his arms trying his best to alleviate his suffering love’s pain.

“Honey, I think you’re having a migraine attack,” Magnus said softly. “You also have a pretty concerning fever. It’ll be okay. Take these pills, and go back to sleep. I’ll call Catarina to come check up on you.”

Alec nodded unable to speak from the shaking, desperately reaching for sleep to overtake him.

 

“Will he be okay?” Magnus hissed worriedly. “What if the pain doesn’t go away Cat? Oh god, what if next time he faints from the-”

“Magnus, he will be fine. Stop worrying. Alec will not die” Catarina rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend. However, her expression quickly grew grim once more. “Alec must be going through a lot right now, though. The main causes for migraines especially one as severe as this is usually immense stress.”

Magnus sighed, “He did seem a little put off about this new case. The other day, Alexander got called back to the office right after a family dinner and came home very late working on it.”

“I see… Well just make sure to keep an eye on him or maybe encourage him to talk to you about it. Stress is a miserable thing to go through alone.” Catarina said soothingly. “He should be fine when he wakes up, just make sure he doesn’t go back to work today.

Magnus nodded in agreement, “I already called Jace that Alexander won’t be able to come to work today.”

“Alright, I’ll go now. Call me if you or Alec need anything okay?”

“Thank you, dear. Get home safely.” Magnus said gratefully.

Magnus grabbed his laptop and sat down in a chair next to their bed, and started working on some company documents. Since Magnus couldn’t go into the office today, he settled with working from home

 

A few hours later Alec woke up feeling terrible, but much better than before.

“Mags…?” Alec croaked.

He heard shuffling beside him. “Alexander, how are you feeling darling?” Magnus asked concernedly.

“I’m okay. Sorry if I scared you.”

“Oh, darling you never have to feel sorry for being sick. I want to be there for you. Whatever you’re going through, I’ll always be there. In sickness and in health remember?” chuckled Magnus in relief.

Alec teared up from his life partner’s sweet declaration of love. “Thank you. You’re amazing. You know that?”

“Of course darling!” he said winking. “Now, how about we get some food in you?”

With Magnus’s help, Alec managed to stumble over to the dining table. Magnus quickly whipped up a meal for Alec. It was then when Alec noticed the time.

 

**_11:47 AM_ **

 

“Oh my god. The time… Magnus.”

“It’s okay Alexander. I called Jace this morning and told him that you wouldn’t be able to make it to work today.”

“Wh…What? Magnus, I have so much work to get done.” Alec rambled as he attempted to stand by himself.

“Listen to me, Alexander. You are not going anywhere today, not in this state. I’ve also already asked Izzy to take care of the boys for tonight so that you could rest at home in peace. Cat said you need rest so that is what you will do. I will be here right next to you.”

Alec sighed in defeat. He could never say no to Magnus when he got like this. He looked up lovingly to Magnus. “Thank you, Mags. I won’t go to work today.”

“Good.” Magnus smiled as he pecked Alec on the lips. “Now eat your breakfast, and we can spend the day whole day together.”

Alec grinned picking up his spoon, “Oh, I like the sound of that, but don’t you have to go to work today?”

“Yes, but I’d much rather be here with you.” Magnus said pecking his cheek.

Alec wondered how he ever got so lucky. Magnus and the kids were Alec’s life, and he’d be damned if anything ever happened to them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment~ I do love reading them!! :D


	4. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo Everyone~~!! Thank you so much for over 100 kudos!! I'm so glad that there are so many people enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it!! You guys give me confidence and inspiration to write and post. I swear each and every comment makes me smile like crazy!! I really wanted to progress into more of Sebastian's story, but I felt that this brief family moment was necessary for both Magnus and Alec and long overdue!! This chapter is slightly shorter than my other ones, but I hope you all enjoy!! Also, I apologize for any grammatical errors there might be.

_Ring! Ring!_

 

             After spending a peaceful afternoon with Magnus, Alec was jolted from his sleep from the sound of a phone ringing. To his relief, the said phone was not Alec’s. He didn’t think he could handle anything from work at the moment. Alec sluggishly untied himself from his husband’s embrace and got up from the couch where they had both fallen sleep while having a movie marathon. Reaching Magnus’s phone he noticed that the caller ID was Izzy’s.

 

As soon as he picked up, he heard the frantic voice of his sister.

“Magnus! I’m so sorry to bother you while you and Alec are having the day to yourselves, butMaxwon’tstopcryingthatheneedstohearhisfathers’voicesandididn’tknowwhattodo-” Izzy said in an impossibly fast pace, too fast for Alec to keep up.

“Woah, Izzy calm down and slow down for me. I can't understand what you’re saying.” Alec said calmly.

At the same time, Magnus woke up from the couch, and slowly made his way over to Alec. Pointing at the phone, he silently asked who it was. Alec mouthed Izzy and put the phone on speaker.

“Alec!! Are you okay? Magnus told me you were really sick today?”

“Yes, Izzy I’m okay now. Catarina and Magnus took care of me. By the way, you’re on speaker.”

“Hello dear,” Magnus said cheerfully.

“Oh, hi Magnus!”

“Now, tell me what’s wrong?” said Alec worrying about the frantic tone in Izzy’s voice earlier. “Are the kids okay?”

“Well, I was about to tuck the boys into bed, but then Max started crying for you and Magnus. Simon and I tried to calm him down and even bribe him with ice cream but he wouldn’t stop. Only when I told him that I would call you guys did he stop crying.” Izzy answered sounding absolutely exhausted.

“Izzy dear, put Maxie on the phone please.” Magnus said calmly.

There was ruffling and scuffling sounds coming from the other line as the phone moved around. Finally, there was a trembling Max’s voice. “P..papa?”

“Hey Blueberry. What’s the matter?” Magnus asked softly.

“I heard that Daddy was sick and I missed you.” Max sniffled.

Alec and Magnus felt their heartwarming and breaking from their youngest son’s truthful words.

Alec gently took the phone from Magnus. “Maxie, Daddy’s here, and I’m okay I promise. I was just a little bit tired today, so I need you to be a good boy for Aunt Izzy tonight. Magnus and I will come get you tomorrow okay?”

“Really? Okay!!” Max’s voice quickly turned from sad to joyful giggling.

Alec chuckled and laughed, “Yes baby, I promise. Could you please put Rafe on the phone, please?

“Okay!”

A few moments later they heard their oldest son’s voice on the line. “Dad? Papa?”

“Yes, Rafe we’re here.” Alec answered.

“Dad are you okay? Aunt Izzy said you were sick, so you couldn’t see us.” Rafe said concernedly.

Alec answered quickly, “I was sick, but I am okay now. I’m sorry I worried you. Take good care of your brother tonight, and Papa and I will come to get you in the morning.”

“Okay, Dad! Goodnight!”

“Goodnight baby. Can you put Aunt Izzy on the phone?”

“Alec?” Izzy said.

“Hey, Izzy thank you so much for taking care of the boys tonight.” Alec said quickly.

“We’ll pick up the boys up first thing tomorrow morning” Magnus added.

“Oh, it’s no trouble you know that. I love spending time with my two favorite nephews!” Izzy said cheerfully. “I hope you guys both get a lot of rest today! God knows that you two deserve it! Goodnight!”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight dear.”

 

Alec hung up on Izzy and, they decided to head over to the couch and cuddle some more. After a few long blissful minutes of peace and happiness in each other’s arms, Magnus sighed.

“Alexander, you know how much I love you right?”

Alec was shocked but pleasantly surprised by the statement. “Of course Magnus. I love you too. Is everything okay?”

Magnus shifted his position so he could speak directly toward Alec, “I want you to be honest with me darling about what’s going on. I understand that you worry about me and the kids and always decide to shoulder all the burdens by yourself, but this case, whatever it is, feels different. I haven’t seen you like this in a while. You can talk to me. Let me help you carry this weight.”

Alec smiled at Magnus’s words. Then sighed, and knew that this conversation was inevitable because now the case not only involved him but also Magnus, even if it’s indirectly. He just was nervous to tell Magnus. Alec didn’t want his husband to worry for his safety constantly.

“Darling?”

Nevertheless, Alec finally spoke determined to tell Magnus the truth, the whole truth about what was going on. “Thank you, Magnus. I love you too. This new case has been really hard on me as you could see by my state right now. It’s the Verlac case.”

“Sebastian Verlac?” Magnus asked with his eyes wide. “you mean the killer who has been killing all those executives recently?”

“Yes… I was going to talk to you about it too, once I organized all my thoughts. His recent victim was Lorenzo Rey.”

Magnus nodded sadly, “I knew him. He’s quite pompous and cocky, but no one deserves to die the way he did.”

“Well, we found a card, a message left by Verlac…” Alec stopped, trying hard to control all of his mixed emotions. “it…it said that he was disgusted by the abuse of power from the rich in this city, and that he would be the one to purify it and put an end to it. Meaning that… that all the rich in…in the city is at high risk.” Again Alec paused as the shakiness in his voice was intensifying. “including you…”

Magnus sat there listening closely to Alec’s words and put a comforting hand on his shoulders, an effort to console him.

“And then there was my supervisor, Herondale.”

Magnus frowned confused. “Herondale? Like Jace?”

“Yeah, Imogen Herondale. She’s Jace’s grandmother and the police commissioner of New York. She was awful, giving me crap for not being able to bring in the suspect until now, but… maybe she’s right. Three victims have died, and now you could be in great danger and I-”

“You, darling, are doing just fine. She is wrong. I know you, and I know that the reason why Sebastian hasn’t been caught yet isn’t because you are slacking off or inefficient. As for me being in danger. Alexander, ever since birth, though I don’t like to boast about it, I have enjoyed and witnessed all the finest things in the life but also the negative things and prejudices that people have against the more fortunate. Did you know that I have been kidnapped before and held for ransom? The point is that even though of course this situation is unfortunate, I can handle it. I don’t want you to keep something like this from me, especially when you are going through a hard time because of it. I believe in you. I love you.”

Alec felt the silent tears streaming down his face. Magnus was amazing. He always knew what to say. Despite the fact being that he might be in imminent danger, there he was helping his detective husband from having a nervous breakdown. Magnus, from the very beginning, has been his safe haven and still is. To hear his husband’s truthful and loving words broke something within him. He wasn’t alone. Of course, Alec knew this, but Magnus’s words just seemed to be the best comfort that he could get at this point.

“Thank you, Mags. I love you.” Alec hugged his husband tightly.

Magnus grinned. “Your welcome, darling. Thank you for telling me everything. Now let’s go to sleep, so we can pick up the boys bright and early tomorrow.”

That night they lied in bed smiling in each other’s company. And for the first time since the beginning of the case, Alec went to sleep peacefully.


	5. Who Was Murdered?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! So this will be a super short filler chapter to help me move on with the story's plot!! Hope you enjoy~!!

The next morning Magnus and Alec pulled up onto the driveway of the beautiful Lightwood-Lewis residence. They walked hand-in-hand up to the front door of the house and knocked.

A tired, ruffled looking Simon answered the door. “Magnus! Alec! You’re here!! Thank God! I mean not because you are here to take them away. I love my nephews and would never want to insinuate that taking care of them is any problem. I just meant thank god you guys are here now all healthy so that Max and Rafe can finally see their father. Not that Alec, you aren’t there for them. I just meant-”

Magnus interrupted Simon’s rambling/panicking with a finger to his lips, while Alec was looking at his brother-in-law with an amused expression. “Ah Sheldon, always the chatter. It’s fine dear we know what you meant.”

 

Simon breathed out a sigh of relief, “So Alec, are you feeling all better now?”

“Yes, I’m okay now. I’ve had a whole day of rest and a lovely husband to take care of me.” Alec answered looking lovingly at Magnus.

“Oh shush dear. Sheldon honey would you please get the boys for us?”

“Of course!” Simon walked back into the house. “Max! Rafe! Your daddy and papa are here now!!”

 

Magnus and Alec stood there hearing light paddings of small feet get louder and louder as each of the boys crashed into their fathers: Max crashing onto Alec and Rafe crashing into Magnus.

Alec smiled warmly, “Hey boys! Did you have fun at Aunt Izzy’s and Uncle Simon’s?”

“Yeah!” Max answered giggling. “Uncle Simon even played airplane with me!!”

“He did?!” Magnus answered enthusiastically, shooting Simon a grateful look. “That’s great! How about Daddy, you, Rafe, and I all get some ice cream at the park? How does that sound?”

“Yeah!!!” Max and Rafe exclaimed in unison jumping up and down at the prospect of ice cream.

Alec chuckled and turned to Simon, “Where’s Izzy by the way?”

“Oh, she was a bit worn out from last night so I’m letting her sleep in today.”

“Ahh okay, thank you both so much for taking care of them! Next time dinner’s on us!”

 

They drove to a nearby park, and as promised bought the boys some delicious ice cream from a street cart. At that moment everything was perfect. Magnus and Alec were eating delicious ice cream with their two lovely boys. The air was filled with their overjoyed laughter and giggles. That is, until…

 

**_Ring! Ring!_ **

****

They heard the sound of Alec’s phone. When Alec took the phone out from his pocket, he saw the caller ID as Jace. Knowing that Jace would not normally call him on his day off, especially his sick day, Alec knew that whatever it was, it was serious.

“Jace?” he inquired as he answered the phone.

“Alec, I’m so sorry to bother you on your day off, but it’s urgent! I would’ve never called unless it wasn’t!” Jace said quickly.

“Woah woah, Jace calm down. What’s going on?” Alec said quickly attempting to ignore the knot in his stomach from his partner's frantic voice.

At this, Magnus’s head turned concerned as to what was going on.

“Alec… Sebastian committed another murder.” Jace said tentatively.

Hearing these words, Alec’s mind went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? XD Comment down below on who you think I have killed next~!! *insert evil laugh here*


	6. Ragnor Fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends~! I really really wanted to update sooner, but I just couldn't seem to get this chapter just right... I am such a perfectionist sometimes... I am still not completely satisfied by how this chapter turned out, but I doubt that me sitting on it will make it any better. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!! Please don't kill me for what I did! XD I truly love Ragnor~!

**_Breaking News: Today marks the fourth murder committed by Sebastian Verlac these past two weeks. The founder of Fell Foundations, Ragnor Fell has been confirmed as the latest victim of Mr. Verlac’s killing spree…_ **

 

 “Jace, who is it?" Alec asked, panic rising in his throat.

 Jace sighed as if trying to find an easier way to deliver the terrible news.

“It’s… it’s Ragnor Fell.”

At that moment, Alec’s heart dropped. Ragnor Fell was one of Magnus’s closest friends who had gradually become a dear family friend.

“Alexander? Everything okay?” Magnus asked concerned.

How is Alec going to explain this to Magnus… Magnus would most definitely be completely devastated.

“Jace, I have to go. I’ll come in later.”

“Alright, Alec… If you or Magnus ever need me, I’m always here.” Jace said as he hung up the phone.

Magnus frowned when Alec had mentioned that he would check into the office later.

“Darling, are you being called in for work? I told Jace to make sure that you were covered for at least a few days.”

“Magnus, we need to talk…”

 

*****

 

The ride back home was dead silent. The boys had fallen asleep in the back of the car, while Magnus sat wordlessly on the passenger’s side. Magnus’s beautiful golden eyes were glossed over with an overwhelming sorrow for the death of one of his oldest friends, one like akin to family.

Alec couldn’t help but keep glancing over at his husband in concern. Intertwining their fingers, Alec held onto his husband’s hand as a sign of comfort and consolation. A few moments later, Alec felt his hand shake.

Magnus shook as silent streams of tears tore down his cheeks. By this time, Alec had pulled over to a stop to hug his grief-stricken husband. It was rare for Magnus to cry this much and show so much vulnerability, even towards Alec. Alec let Magnus cry into his shoulder until finally, he had exhausted himself to sleep.

Thinking it to be wise for Magnus’s and the kids’ safety, Alec drove the family over to the family estate, where Maryse, Luke, Clary, and Jace lived.

Alec softly shook Magnus awake. “Alexander?” he croaked in panic as he abruptly woke from his slumber.

Alec rushed to hold his husband, “Magnus I’m here. I’m right here.”

Magnus calmed down after taking a few minutes to recollect himself. “Where are we?” he asked. “Are we at the Lightwood estate?”

“Yes, I brought us here because I thought that this place would be much safer than our place. Plus, mom kept saying that she wanted to spend more time with her grandbabies.” Alec chuckled.

“Okay, you’re right…”

 

Alec briefly explained to his mom through a short phone call about the current situation. Once they arrived, they were greeted by a very empathetic Maryse. She quickly ushered them in, immediately showing them to the guest rooms.

 

After the family of four settled into the rooms, Maxie and Rafe rushed to the playroom and entertain themselves.

Alec sat down on the bed next to Magnus. Magnus’s face was blank, void of any emotion, which frightened Alec quite a bit, never seeing Magnus look so defeated before.

“Mags…?” Alec’s voice seemed to bring back a glint in his eyes. “I’m so sorry for your loss. Ragnor was such a dear friend to all of us.”

The blank facial expression immediately broke from the mention of his passed friend. Tears fell silently once again from Magnus’s eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak. “Rag-” Magnus’s voice cracked with emotion. He took a death breath before continuing, “Ragnor did not deserve this. He… HE DIDN’T DESERVE THIS!” Magnus cried out screaming as he full on broke down.

Alec was shocked, to say the least. Magnus rarely ever raises his voice at anything. He could tell from the tone of his voice that Magnus was not only anguished but also immensely furious to whoever was responsible.

Alec took his mournful husband in his arms, muttering all the comforting words he could think of as he too, let the tears fall.

Alec carefully took Magnus’s hand. “Magnus. I promise I will catch him. I will make sure that he is brought to justice.” Alec said decisively.

They both took a few more moments to calm down until they decided to face their awaiting family outside.

 

As soon as they walked out, Maryse and Clary immediately hugged each of them.

Clary held on to Magnus tightly with near tears in her eyes, “Magnus, I am so sorry.”

Magnus hugged Clary right back matching her tight embrace, “Thank you, Biscuit.”

After a few hours of light conversations with Maryse, Luke, and Clary, Magnus and the kids had begun to get ready for bed. Alec stayed back to talk to them about what was going on, filling them in on the current situation as detailed as possible. The family agreed that Magnus and the kids would be safer here than anywhere else.

 

*****

 

Walking into the huge guest room, Alec made sure to be as silent as possible since everyone was already asleep. He had to check in at the precinct and the search for Sebastian. Quickly grabbing his coat and car keys, Alec turned to leave.

Magnus stirred slightly, blinking his eyes rapidly trying to focus his blurry vision. “Alexander?”            

Alec rushed next to Magnus. “Yeah, I’m here. Listen, I need you and the boys to stay here for a while.”

Magnus looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean? Are you going somewhere?”

“Yes. I have to go and join the investigation.” Alec whispered carefully.

“Alec, no. What if you get hurt? You are not fully well yet.” Magnus replied concerned. “I can’t lose you too…” Magnus said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Alec smiled warmly and kissed his husband’s cheek. “Magnus, I’m okay now. I promise. I will come back to you soon.”

Sighing Magnus nodded sadly, pulling Alec in for one last quick kiss.

 

*****

 

As soon as Alec walked into the headquarters, Jace rushed to him.

“Brother, are you okay? Is Magnus okay? What about the kids? Clary told me you guys temporarily moved into the family home.” Jace asked rapidly.

“I’m okay Jace. Magnus is as well as to be expected. The kids are fine, and yes we moved in. I thought it’d be safer than our home.”

Jace nodded in understanding. “Anything you guys need. I will personally make sure you get. I also issued a 24-hour protective detail on Magnus just in case Sebastian comes after him.”

Alec hugged his brother thanking him for the support.

 

After a few seconds, Alec pulled away from his brother. "I need a full incident report on the murder of Ragnor Fell."

Jace nodded, "Of course Alec. Ragnor was murdered at his estate on the Upper East Side in Manhattan. The MO positively matches all the others. No signs of struggle due to the sleep-inducing drugs in his system. Stabbed multiple times. No valuables were taken."

Alec's fists were curled up tightly as he felt the anger boil within his body, hearing of his friend's horrid passing.

"We're going to catch this son of a bitch. I swear it." Alec declared in a murderous voice.

Jace put an encouraging hand on his shoulders, "We will Alec. We will."

“Cap! We got a lead on Verlac!” Jem called out.

“Immediately, Alec switched back to work mode as he rushed to Jem side.

 

“Alec, do you remember how you asked me to trace the IP address? Well, I wasn’t able to get a positive outcome as to who could have implanted it, but I was able to finally dig out the address as to where the person did implant the virus. I’ve pinpointed the location to some abandoned warehouse district near Bronx.”

“Great! Alright, listen up everyone!” Alec demanded addressing his whole team. All eyes turned to Alec. “Grab your protective vests and weapons. We are going to initiate a raid immediately. I want all hands on deck. Lydia, Hodge, Underhill, Jace, and I will lead the mission. Jem and the rest of you will stay behind, and make sure to keep us updated on any and every news concerning Sebastian Verlac.”

“Yes, Cap!” everyone shouted as they scrambled to their given tasks.

Little did they know what they were walking in to...


	7. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have violence in it. Though it is not that graphic, I will still put a trigger warning here and in the tags!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends~~!!!! I am so so sorry for being two weeks late with this chapter. Over the course of two weeks, I was impossibly busy with upcoming exams and finishing last minute projects!! Furthermore, this chapter was a particularly difficult chapter for me to write, and I swear I probably wrote it over and over again at least 5 times xD! So, I actually have like five different versions of this chapter, but among them, I thought that this version came out the best. Again, I apologize for the late update, and I promise that I will try my best to be more on time with my writing and bring you guys at least one chapter per week!! Also, I just wanted to thank you all for the love that I've been getting on this fic!! It really means a lot to me every time someone leaves kudos or comments, and it really brightens up my day that you all are enjoying this fic as much as I am. I have never been confident with my writing and stories, so the support really boosted up my confidence!! Wow... I rambled a lot in this author's note, didn't I? Well, without any further ado, here's the chapter!! Hope you all enjoy it!! XD

Once the team was prepped and ready, they hastily drove to the given address. Before leaving the compound, Jem surveilled the warehouse district one last time to find three different storage units within the area, all of which Verlac could possibly be hiding in. Meaning that the MCS agents were going to have to disperse into three distinct teams if they wanted to coordinate a plan of attack on all three warehouses at the same time.

All of them were equipped with high tech comms directly linked to the entire Major Case Squad headquarters and every agent on the field. Alec and his whole team, Jace, Lydia, Underhill, Hodge, and Raj (a very last minute choice influenced by the persistent insistence of Hodge claiming that they were short on team leaders) as well as numerous other officers assigned to the case, were going over the game plan as to how to handle the situation.

“I want you all to be super alert on this mission. If you get visuals on Sebastian Verlac, you are to immediately report it to the rest of the team. Under no circumstances should you take a shot, if he doesn’t pose an immediate threat to you or another one of us. Only when you find yourselves in an inescapable position are you allowed to fire the gun. As for right now, Sebastian Verlac should be apprehended, preferably alive. We have a lot of questions for him.”

Alec was in the midst of thoroughly giving out instructions concerning the pending arrest of Sebastian Verlac when he was suddenly interrupted by the static of the comms in their ears.

Moments later Jem voice clearly patched through the earpieces as he cleared his throat before speaking.

“Hey, Cap. You copy?” Jem inquired.

“Yeah, I copy. What is it Jem?” Alec answered quickly.

“I just wanted you guys to have a bit more insight concerning the areas of the warehouse district. The warehouses are all set considerably apart from one another, so all the team leaders should utilize the time right now to take their pick on which unit to go to.” Jem stated. “I’m sending over the blueprints now.”

 

_**Ding!** _

__

Alec then turning to the team leaders and began giving out instructions, “Alright then here’s what we’ll do. Jace and Underhill will take Team A into the first warehouse.”

“Understood,” replied Underhill and Jace in unison.

“Lydia and Raj, I want you in charge of Team B and take the second one.”

“Yes, sir!” Lydia said nodding with a determined look on her face while Raj casually nodded in agreement.

“Hodge and I will lead the rest of the crew to the final warehouse. Remember that Verlac could be in any one of these warehouses so stay sharp and trust your instincts!”

“Yes, Cap!” the van chorused in unanimity.

 

As they reached their destinations, the group quietly and efficiently spread into their respective teams heading over to their assigned areas. Lydia and Raj took the warehouse at the far end, while Underhill and Jace’s team took the warehouse a few hundred feet away. Lastly, Alec and Hodge’s teams headed over to the final and largest warehouse of the bunch.

Alec positioned for his team to halt once he reached the door. Locking eyes with Underhill, Alec silently motioned for him to open the door on the count of three.

_3…2…1!_

Hodge and his team busted the door open moved inside with guns drawn. The warehouse was mostly empty except for a few tables. Signaling for his team to enter and search the premises, Alec continued to carefully inspect the premises.

“Clear!” shouted Hodge.

“Clear!”

“Clear!” he heard the rest of his team shout.

Finally, Alec yelled out the final clear, “Clear! Sebastian isn’t here.”

 

_**BANGGG!!!!** _

__

As soon as Alec uttered those words, a deafening boom echoed throughout the warehouse compound. It was then when Alec had been hit with a raw fear of his losing one of his beloved team. Hodge and Alec started barking orders to the rest of the team to go and investigate the explosion. Just as Alec was about to follow them, he heard a gun click behind him. Turning around slowly, Alec was thoroughly shocked to see Hodge holding him at gunpoint, while something in the shadows slowly cleared into view. Stepping out of the shadows was Sebastian Verlac smirking sinisterly at him.

Hodge, still holding a gun to Alec’s head, quickly reached to remove the communication comms and smashed it with the soles of his shoes. Forced down onto his knees, Alec looked up at Sebastian and Hodge in pure hatred.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? The legend Detective Alec Lightwood in the flesh. So did you appreciate the little diversion I set up? All I needed to get the great Alec Lightwood separated from all his puny friends. Of course, none of this would’ve been possible without dear ol’ Hodge here. You see his job was simple, All he needed to do was to guide you to the correct warehouse.” Sebastian laughed mockingly as he circled around Alec like a vulture circling around a dead carcass. “Though I must admit, I imagined trapping you would be a tad bit harder. Goes to show that anyone will slip up when they are too desperate for something. Blind sighted by your ambition of catching the bastard ousting the richest in New York. The warehouse intel sounded almost too good to be true. Wouldn’t you agree?”

At this point, all the gears in Alec’s mind were frantically turning, trying to find a way out of this impossible situation. Ultimately deciding that the only thing he could do as of now was to stall and keep Sebastian talking until someone came to check up on him.

Alec gritted his teeth in absolute anger, “What are you even trying to achieve here Sebastian? What have the victims ever done to you to deserve that brutal life sentence? What fueled your sick unreasonable contempt for the rich”

“You see, that’s where you’re wrong Mr. Lightwood.” He spat out resentfully. “I’ve seen what the rich do, and as a matter of fact been a victim of one of them. My father himself was one, and he was the worst possible being you could ever imagine. I was abandoned as a newborn. Sent to an orphanage and was put into a miserable foster care system. Finally, after years of searching, I found out that Valentine Morgenstern was my biological father. I was so happy to finally meet my real family-” Sebastian paused drawing in a deep breath as he grew more and more emotional. “Imagine all the pain and agony I felt when my own biological father turned his back on me. Even offering me a large sum of money to go away and live quietly in the shadows. He told me that I was a mistake. He had everything coming for him, so I killed him. I stabbed him again and again until I felt satisfied enough to stop.”

Alec was thoroughly shocked by the story Sebastian had just shared and was beginning to feel uneasy by the level of crazy that exuded from his stone cold demeanor. A chill racing up and down his back as he took in Sebastian’s murderous gaze and smile while describing how he had killed his own father.

Sebastian continued his “Detective, I strive for change, and I mean real change. Ever since the beginning of time, people with power, influence, but mostly money have been defining and shaping our society, and now the less fortunate or the poor is left with little to nothing in this God-forsaken money sucking society that we live in. I am an advocate, you see, for those in need, the hero that will truly set things right.”

“And how do you suppose that what you are doing now, as in killing all those men and women in power, will truly set things right. Your logic is flawed, Sebastian. I don’t know what could have possibly triggered this foolish idea of ridding the city of the rich to set things right, but nothing you are doing right now will bring change. You are not a hero. You are just a sick murderer living out his delusional dream of playing hero for those in poverty.” Alec said confidently locking eyes with Sebastian’s crazed filled eyes.

Before Alec could process what was even happening, his face was met with Sebastian’s hard fists.

“SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT’S LIKE!” Sebastian screamed with blood red eyes as he repeatedly punched Alec in the face. After a few minutes of the continued assault, Sebastian stopped to recollect himself calmly saying, “Now look what you made me do detective, it got way too ugly too quickly.”

Alec spat the blood clotted in his mouth onto the floor, “What do you want from me, Sebastian? I can’t imagine it was just to have me sit here and listen to your pathetic rant of how you hate rich people.”

“Why? I’m glad you asked. I did my homework on you Lightwood. Since birth, you have enjoyed the privileges of being rich. Am I right Mr. Lightwood? Son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, both of whom used to own a big company. Of course, I also read that your father passed away several years back; however, since you or any of your sibling did not wish to inherit the company, it was naturally passed down to a high ranking executive.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “Please get to the point. I’m quite aware of my history.”

Sebastian grabbed a fistful of Alec’s hair and painfully twisted it. “Don’t you have quite the sassy mouth? Maybe this will shut you up then. I decided that my next victim will be you. How better to send a message to the entire police taskforce than to murder the detective in charge of my investigation? And the best part is that it all works out cause in my eyes you are no better than any of those one percenters out there.” Sebastian then leaned into Alec and whispered, “And once I’m through with you, I’ll go after that beloved husband of yours as a grand finale.”

Alec headbutted Sebastian painfully, beyond furious at the threat made to Magnus’s life. The satisfaction was short-lived because before Alec knew it, he was thrown to the ground as a set of ruthless feet slammed into his body over and over again.

The beating lasted for what seemed like hours until Alec was right on the verge of losing consciousness.

Once again, Alec was hauled to his knees by Hodge. Sebastian taking the gun from Hodge’s hands laughed viciously as he pointed the gun at Alec’s head.

“Any last words Lightwood?” he asked. When he got no reply, he chuckled, “Suit yourself.”

And just as Sebastian was about to pull the trigger. A gunshot rang out through the warehouse, knocking the gun out of Sebastian’s hand with perfect precision. Cursing, Sebastian raced towards the backdoor exit and disappeared from sight.

“Alec!” Jace shouted concerned as he bolted towards his brother.

Alec vaguely heard Jace’s voice calling out to him. Everything around him seemed to happen in slow motion as his vision blurred out, and he was hauled into a state of unconsciousness.

 


	8. Quick Author's Note!! (+Sneak Peek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends~!!
> 
> First of all, I would like to thank you all so much for all the love this fanfic has been receiving!! I'm relatively new to writing fanfics, so the support really means a lot to me!! I really have a tremendous amount of fun writing this fanfic, but I also sometimes get a teeny tiny bit stressed when certain chapters don't turn out the way I originally envisioned it! Nevertheless, your responses have provided much comfort and even though some things went a little bit differently than I had originally planned, I am relatively satisfied by how the story is progressing as of now!! Thank you all for over 200 kudos!! It really means a lot. You guys should see me whenever I get a notification of a new comment or notification of kudos. I get very giddy, so keep them coming!! I love hearing your opinions about the fic!! XD Now, that being said, I would really love your opinions now.
> 
> I have two main ways this fic could progress from this point in the story. I have the shorter version of maybe 4-5 more chapters, then I also have a bit longer version which is maybe about 10-12 more chapters. The shorter version will dive straight into the plot, while the longer version might take some more time and maybe more polishing of the characters and their relationships!! I honestly think that either version will turn out okay, but I wanted to take this time to maybe gather some of your opinions, so please leave a comment or your opinion of the story if you have the time!!
> 
> Lastly, I know how annoying it can be to see that a new chapter was uploaded only to have it be an author's note sooooo here's a super short sneak peek of the next chapter~~!! Hope you all enjoy!!!

 

 

Alec woke to an incessant sound of a beeping machine. Slowly cracking his eyes open, Alec took a moment to take in his current surroundings. He was resting upon a very large patient bed in an impossibly spacious private hospital room. Feeling something heavy against his chest, Alec looked down only to have his heart melt seeing Maxie's, his youngest son's, peacefully sleeping adorable tiny figure. It didn’t take long for him to take a look around the room and witness the rest of his family silently asleep as the sound Alec’s heart monitor beeped rhythmically throughout the room. Alec’s hand was wrapped against his husband’s who was sleeping soundly in a seemingly uncomfortable looking chair alongside the bed. On the sofa at the far end of the room sat Jace leaning comfortably against his arm and Rafe who was resting his head against his uncle’s lap in deep slumber.

Trying his best not to make any sounds, Alec attempted to sit up, which was a catastrophic mistake. For one, as soon as Alec shifted his position slightly, he was attacked by a wave of pain near his ribcage. Looking down to see numerous bandages covering his body, it didn’t take Alec long to figure out that his ribs, among several other places, had been severely damaged. Alec let out a small gasp of discomfort, quickly covering his mouth careful as to not wake up his family. Unfortunately, Alec’s efforts had been for naught as Magnus stirred gently awake in his chair. After blinking and taking a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the shining hospital lights in the room, Magnus wasted no time checking up and rushing to his husband. Immediately standing, Magnus hurried over to his husband and started scanning him for signs of discomfort.

“Mags,” Alec whispered his husband’s name softly, offering up a small smile in comfort and assurance that he was alright.

“Alexander…” Magnus muttered quietly, his voice laced with emotion as he ran his hand against his husband’s cheek. “Ar…Are you okay? I was so worried. Oh god, I was so worried…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys did you enjoy the sneak peek? XD I know it was really short, but I am currently still writing and revising the next chapter and I promise that it will be up within the next few days!! Thank you all so much for your patience! Please leave a comment~!! <3


	9. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I apologize for the late update!! I kept tweaking with this chapter a lot which caused the delay!! However, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, I have decided to go with the longer version of the story because a lot of you seemed to prefer that option as opposed to the shorter version; however, I decided that the story might have about 7-9 more chapters, so it's actually like a more extended version of the short version if that makes sense... I apologize if I'm being confusing, but either way, I will try to wrap this story in a way that doesn't disappoint you all!! As always, thank you so much for all the heartwarming comments and the kudos. Y'all are all too sweet and I am beyond grateful that people are enjoying this story! Thank you all so much!! Also, to make up for the late update, I will try to upload an additional chapter within this week!! Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!!

**_Breaking News: Multiple blasts reported from an abandoned warehouse department near Bronx just a few hours ago. The NYPD special case squad reportedly conducted a highly sanctioned raid against the infamous serial killer Sebastian Verlac. Unfortunately, it was made known to our attention that the said criminal was not apprehended but was said to have fled the scene after severely injuring a highly decorated officer on duty. The officer is reported to be Captain Alexander Lightwood-Bane. Sources have still yet to report on his current unknown condition..._ **

 

“Darling…?” Magnus whispered softly, slipping his hand into Alec’s.

Magnus was breaking. No, no he can’t break… He has to stay strong…for the kids…for his husband. Jace had called a few hours ago in absolute panic from the ambulance. Magnus could still vividly recall the exact moment his heart fell during Jace’s frantic phone call. From the fast thumping of his heart all the way to the near panic attack he had almost suffered, Magnus could still feel the violent shaking of his hands as he took in all the information regarding the incident.

 

*****

 

Magnus was currently lounging in the main living room with Max and Rafael happily by his side. They were having story time, which the boys always loved. Maxie and Rafe’s eyes would lit up in excitement whenever they got the chance to hear all about their Papa’s crazy travels and stories with their Daddy.

The past few hours had been extremely comforting. Magnus was surrounded by loving friends and family, but most of all Magnus’s boys were the true remedy of his heartbreak. Their laughter was the only thing that brought back Magnus’s true smile. Magnus had a decent amount of time wallowing in sorrow from Ragnor’s death, but he knew that his old friend would not want him to close himself off or become a depressed and repressed individual. After an extensive emotional conversation with Catarina, he had finally come to the conclusion to accept true help and comfort from his family.

 

Ragnor had once told him after witnessing Magnus consumed with sadness from the death of a certain individual from his past, “Magnus, don't ever forget that you are not alone. People who love and care for you will stay by your side, and they will help you. I will help you. You will get through this."

"It's impossible." Magnus stuttered inconsolably. "I can't get through this..."

"Yes, you can my friend. Magnus, I know losing him is hard, but it will get easier. Never easy… but easier. I promise.”

Ragnor was right. Ragnor was always right. That dark period of time in his life had passed, Magnus soon after met the love of his life, and the loss certainly did get a lot easier to bear. Though losing Ragnor was probably one of the most miserable moments of his entire life, but, in the words of his passed friend, it will get easier. Magnus believed that.

 

“There was this one time where your Daddy pulled me all the way to the Upper East Side of New York, just to get a certain hotdog from a certain hotdog stand. He claimed that the hotdog was ‘quite magical.’” Magnus told his sons chuckling from the memory.

“Heh! Daddy’s so silly! How can a hotdog be magical?” Maxie asked giggling with joy.

Magnus ruffled his little son’s hair in affection, “Well, your daddy was right Max. The hotdog was absolutely delicious! It was _quite magical_!”

Rafe and Max both chortled gleefully, eagerly asking their Papa once again for another story.

Just as Magnus was about to gladly indulge their request, his phone rang from across the room.

“Just a minute, boys!” he called out as rushed to the phone. He frowned seeing the caller ID reading Jace. His brother-in-law never calls unless he could not get ahold of Alec or if there was an emergency. “Papa needs to take this call!”

Quickly answering the phone Magnus started, “Jace wha-”

“Magnus! It’s Jace! You have to get to St. John’s Hospital right away!! Something has happened! Oh god, Alec…” Jace spoke desperately effectively cutting Magnus’s question off.

Magnus felt the panic slowly build from his stomach, “Jace, what’s wrong?! Slow down, okay? What happened to Alec?”

“Magnus, he…he’s unconscious and the paramedic are telling me that his lung collapsed and that something is wrong and I jus…just don’t know what to do. Magnus, I’m scared…”

At that moment, Magnus failed to see straight. He felt his breaths quickening, his hands shaking, and his heart dropping to the bottom of the floor.

“I…I’ll be there. Jace, stay strong. I’m leaving now.” Magnus gasped out struggling to breathe properly as he quickly grabbed his keys.

 

Magnus left the kids home with Maryse and got in the car with Clary who insisted on driving as he was quote ‘too upset to drive.’

The whole ride there Magnus couldn’t help but feel the raw fear of losing Alec gradually spreading all throughout his entire body.

“He’ll be okay Magnus,” Clary assured softly.

Though it was killing her to think that her future brother-in-law was in critical condition and her fiancé was likely hyperventilating from the aftermath, she knew that at this moment, she needed to stay strong for Magnus to not completely fall apart.

“Biscuit… I don’t know what I’ll-” Magnus paused trying his best to push his tears back. “What I’ll do without him…”

“Stop it, Magnus. Alec will not die. Alec is strong. He’s proved it time and time again. He’ll push through, I know he will.” She replied determinedly, not showing a hint of doubt in her statement.

 

Within minutes, due to Clary’s ‘crazy driving’ as Jace would sometimes call it, they reached the hospital. It took a moment for them to realize that the ambulance had not yet arrived. Magnus hands still shook convulsively in anxiousness. Clary, taking notice of this, quickly wrapped her hands around Magnus’s squeezing them in reassurance. Just as Magnus shot Clary a grateful look, the doors of the emergency busted open with a doctor performing CPR on a man’s chest while screaming orders out to the nurses to prep an OR.

A ruffled looking Jace ran after the stroller pushing it with all his might and as fast as he could, as far as he was authorized to go. Magnus turned white in fear realizing that the said man on the stroller was no other than Alec. Alec was not breathing and receiving CPR. The mere thought of that made Magnus weak to his knees as it took everything within him to not sink to the floor in desperation. If not for Clary, Magnus would have already fallen. Jace, on the other hand, immediately sunk to the floor in devastation as the automatic doors shut and the in surgery sign flickered on. Clary and Magnus swiftly rushed to Jace’s side. Clary pulled Jace into a warm hug muttering words of comfort and ease into his ears. Magnus took his seat on one of those miserable plastic chairs as he began the long tumultuous journey of waiting for Alec’s operation to finish.

 

*****

 

Magnus held Alec’s hand tightly trying his best to hold himself together as he watched the gentle rising and falling of his husband’s chest. The past few hours had been by far the scariest moments of his life. Nothing ever had even come close. Magnus reached the hospital just in time to witness Alec being rushed into a major surgical operation due to the excessive internal bleeding in his body. According to the doctor, the surgery had been touch and go for a while, with them having to restart Alec’s heart a few times, but ultimately Alec had pulled through and was expected to make a full recovery provided that there aren’t any complications subsequent to his consciousness.

“Alexander, I-” Magnus choked on his words as he looked down on his unconscious husband with tears threatening to spill down his eyes. “I can’t do this without you. Stay with me, darling. I can’t lose you… Please stay with me…”

The gruesome hours of waiting for the surgery to be over was absolutely torturous. Magnus sat there wallowing in his devastation with his head in his hands praying to every and any deity he could think of to spare his husband’s life. Several hours had passed until his trembling hands were suddenly wrapped in two familiar pairs of smaller hands. Looking up for the first time in many hours, Magnus's eyes were met with the eyes of his two beautiful children and his beautiful mother-in-law. Maxie and Rafe both looked sad, but also looked determined to stop the feeling of despair omitting from their Papa.

“Don’t be sad, Papa… We’re here, and Daddy promised he will be back! Daddy always keeps his promises!” Maxie exclaimed proudly and confidently as Rafe quickly nodding in agreement with his little brother.

“Magnus, he will get through this. My baby is strong.” Maryse said in equal confidence.

Magnus pulled his boys into a much-needed embrace as he whispered, “Thank you.”

 

*****

 

Alec woke to an incessant sound of a beeping machine. Slowly cracking his eyes open, Alec took a moment to take in his current surroundings. He was resting upon a very large patient bed in an impossibly spacious private hospital room. Feeling something heavy against his chest, Alec looked down only to have his heart melt seeing Maxie's, his youngest son's, peacefully sleeping adorable tiny figure. It didn’t take long for him to take a look around the room and witness the rest of his family silently asleep as the sound Alec’s heart monitor beeped rhythmically throughout the room. Alec’s hand was wrapped against his husband’s who was sleeping soundly in a seemingly uncomfortable looking chair alongside the bed. On the sofa at the far end of the room sat Jace leaning comfortably against his arm and Rafe who was resting his head against his uncle’s lap in deep slumber.

Trying his best not to make any sounds, Alec attempted to sit up, which was a catastrophic mistake. For one, as soon as Alec shifted his position slightly, he was attacked by a wave of pain near his ribcage. Looking down to see numerous bandages covering his body, it didn’t take Alec long to figure out that his ribs, among several other places, had been severely damaged. Alec let out a small gasp of discomfort, quickly covering his mouth careful as to not wake up his family. Unfortunately, Alec’s efforts had been for naught as Magnus stirred gently awake in his chair. After blinking and taking a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the shining hospital lights in the room, Magnus wasted no time checking up and rushing to his husband. Immediately standing, Magnus hurried over to his husband and started scanning him for signs of discomfort.

“Mags,” Alec whispered his husband’s name softly, offering up a small smile in comfort and assurance that he was alright.

“Alexander…” Magnus muttered quietly, his voice laced with emotion as he ran his hand against his husband’s cheek. “Ar…Are you okay? I was so worried. Oh god, I was so worried…”

Magnus’s shoulders and hands were shaking as he continued to examine Alec thoroughly over and over again for any concerning signs. Alec gently smiled reaching for his beautiful husband’s hands and swiftly laced their fingers together.

“Magnus, look at me. I’m okay. A little banged up, but I feel okay. I promise.” Alec replied soothingly coaxing his husband to calm down.

For the next few seconds, Magnus stared straight into Alec’s mesmerizing hazel-colored eyes. He no longer possessed the self-control of stopping the tears that he had tried so hard to suppress for the past several hours from dripping down his cheeks.

In between struggled breaths, Magnus kept on repeating, “Thank you for coming back to me.”

 

Alec rubbed his hands up and down Magnus’s back as he melted into his husband’s warm and comforting embrace. By this point, all of the people in the hospital room had awoken. No one dared to disrupt this moment between the couple, however, seeing as they witnessed all the pain that Magnus had gone through during the waiting process. They all were aware that this was a much-required moment for both Magnus and Alec.

After several minutes, Magnus pulled away smiling tearfully as Alec calmly wiped Magnus’s tear-stained cheeks.

“Daddy!” Maxie exclaimed.

Alec quickly turned to his son, “Hey, little man. You okay?”

“You kept your promise! You came back to us! See Rafe I told you he’d keep his promise!” Max grinned contently.

Alec gestured to Rafael to come closer until he was able to wrap both his boys into a gentle hug kissing them each softly on their heads, “I’ll always find my way back to you boys and your father. Never doubt that. I love you all so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy the chapter? This chapter was supposed to provide an insight as to what Magnus and his family were going through while Alec was unconscious and receiving treatment! I hope that got across to you all! Please leave a comment or a review for this chapter!!


	10. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends~! The new chapter is here! I hope you all enjoy!!

**_Breaking News: The city has been going through a tumultuous time due to the recent killings inflicted by Sebastian Verlac. Reporters have gathered that one of Mr. Verlac’s accomplices, Hodge Starkweather, has been arrested earlier this week after being on the run for 17 days. Hodge Starkweather, who was also a detective under the Major Crimes Division and a member of the New York Police Department for about 14 years, is currently under investigation for conspiracy, conspiracy to commit murder, violent assault and battery against a law enforcement officer, and so much more. It has been reported a few weeks ago that Detective Alexander Lightwood-Bane, the lead investigator for the Verlac case, had been incapacitated and gravely injured by the outcome of a highly confidential raid on Sebastian Verlac’s whereabouts; however, after undergoing a major surgery, Detective Lightwood-Bane is expected to make a full recovery. Mr. Lightwood-Bane, formerly Lightwood, is the husband of Magnus Bane who is-_ **

 

Magnus groaned dramatically quickly shutting off the TV in the hospital room, “Alexander, this news is giving me a headache. You should be resting.”

“Magnus, I am resting, but I need to be aware of what’s going on.” Alec chuckled glancing at his husband affectionately.

“I don’t like it. You were injured! You are just now getting out of the hospital! Why must you go to work right away?” Magnus growled in frustration.

Alec sighed, “Magnus we talked about this. I have been absent from the investigation for far too long, and plus you know this case isn’t a simple investigation. It’s dangerous, and time is of the essence.”

“But that’s precisely my point! It is very dangerous, and you were injured as a direct result of this investigation! They should give you more time to recuperate!”

“I’ve had about three weeks to recover. Besides, I wouldn’t be going out on the field. I will be inside handling all the boring but piling work reports. Moreover and above all else, I want to be there when we interrogate Hodge.” Alec’s voice instantly steeled at the mention of his former detective associate.

Hodge Starkweather was more than a mere associate to Alec. Just like Jem, Hodge had been a family friend for as long as Alec and Jace could remember. He was an officer that Alec had trusted deeply within his team. There were no words that could have described the amount of betrayal Alec felt the moment Hodge had put a gun against his head.

“Ah, yes. That traitorous rat!” Magnus snarled vehemently. “I guess Jace finally caught him then?”

Alec nodded, “Apparently, he was hiding out in some run-down motel in Queens after being rejected access into Sebastian’s crew. Jem was able to track down his whereabouts quite easily. Jace promptly arrested him and may have given him a broken nose during the process. What I don’t understand is why he did it.” Alec continued in a firm determined voice, “I heard Hodge is refusing to speak to anyone at the moment, but I’m hoping to squeeze the truth right out of him.”

“Darling, I beg you reconsider and take some more time off. You aren’t at your best condition yet. The doctor said it would take a few more weeks.” Magnus said concernedly.

Alec shook his head slowly, “Magnus, I’ve been lying down and resting for an adequate amount of time, and I feel fine. I promise I’ll check in with you every few hours. I just really need to go and rejoin the investigation. This is personal to me now. Everyone’s safety is on the line. Your safety is on the line.”

 

Just as Magnus opened his mouth to speak, a sudden knock was heard by the door. Cautiously peeking his head inside was Jace with what seemed to be a case file in his hand.

“Is this a bad time? Should I come back…?” he asked warily.

“Yes.”

“No.”

Magnus and Alec replied respectively in that order. Magnus shot his brother-in-law a deathly glare. After a few moments of silence, Magnus heaved a great sigh knowing that there was nothing he could do to change his husband’s mind about this.

Kissing Alec’s forehead one last time Magnus said, “I’ll go bring the kids and some fresh pair of clothes and sign off on your hospital discharge papers. I’ll be back in about an hour.”

“Okay Mags. Thank you.” Alec spoke with sincerity hoping to convey his gratitude and apology by shooting him an earnest look.

Magnus smiled solemnly as he walked out of the room shutting the door shut behind him.

 

“I take it Magnus wasn’t too thrilled about your idea of heading back to work immediately?”

Alec sighed, “Yes, but I have to do this. I’m already put on a tight leash by my superiors I can’t postpone my return any longer.” Alec glimpsed at the file hanging from Jace’s hand, “Is that the new case file?”

Nodding, Jace handed the file to Alec for him to look over. “Basically, that day Sebastian supposedly rigged one of the warehouse containers with a bomb to create a diversion. All of our teams ran toward the sound to investigate and put out the explosion. Jem was furiously trying to catch an image of us by hacking one of the military satellites. It took us a while but we were able to contain the fire before the fire department arrived. During this, Jem realized that he had lost communication with both you and Hodge so I went over to the warehouse you two were investigating. Then, well you know what happened. Sebastian and Hodge both slipped out the back door. I assumed that they were working together or were partners, but it seems as if Sebastian had abandoned Hodge directly after using him to get you. We still don’t know much though. We need to get Hodge to talk or flip on Sebastian.”

“Oh, we will,” Alec spoke determinedly.

Jace glanced over at his brother/partner in genuine concern, “Hey Alec… If you are not ready to go to work or if you are feeling sick I could talk to Imogen and try-”

“No Jace you will do nothing of that sort. I’m fine. I promise.”

Though Jace looked incredibly worried, he nodded and sank back against a hospital chair, going over the briefs with Alec one more time.

 

*****

 

A series of sighs couldn’t help but escape from Magnus’s lips as he silently drove towards the Lightwood Estate.

Sometimes he wished his husband was less stubborn and chose to take care of himself from time to time. Magnus was quite aware of Alec’s infamous selflessness. It was one of the many qualities that Magnus had fallen in love with about his husband; however, at times like these, he really despised that part of him. Magnus wished his husband was more selfish and made more time for himself. Even after being gravely injured, Alec is the kind of man who insists on going back to work to catch a criminal posing a threat to Magnus's life. Over the past weeks, having to watch and sit by as his husband writhed in pain from the aftermath of the incident was absolutely torturous. Magnus couldn’t even count the numerous times he swore under his breath to kill that son of a bitch himself for inflicting so much pain upon Alec and his family. Sebastian would pay. If not Alec, Magnus would make sure of it.

 

Too immersed into his thoughts, Magnus failed to see or register a tiny body racing towards him as soon as he walked into the house.

“Papa! Papa!” Maxie shouted scrambling into Magnus’s arms.

“Maxie! What’s wrong? Is something wrong?” Magnus said immediately snapping back into reality, examining his small son from head to toe, and pulling him into a quick loving embrace..

Max shook his head and jumped up in excitement, “Nope! I’m okay! Daddy is coming home today right?!”

Magnus chuckled, “Yes, Max Daddy is coming home today. I was just about to go pick him up from the hospital.”

“Papa?”

Magnus turned his attention to Rafe who had adorably poked his head into the room cautiously.

Immediately pulling his other son into the embrace Magnus held the two boys comfortingly. Finally, times like these were what made everything worthwhile and it slightly eased the burden that Magnus was carrying.

Finally pulling away from them Magnus asked, “How was your day, boys?”

“It was fun! Rafe taught me a magic trick, and I want to show you and Daddy!”

Rafe grinned, “It took him a while to master it though!”

“I can’t wait to see it, and I’m sure Daddy will be just as excited!” Magnus replied enthusiastically.

“Papa? Can we go with you to bring Daddy home?” Rafe asked tentatively.

Magnus smiling from his son’s shy demeanor, “Of course you can Rafe. No question. Let me just grab some fresh clothes for Daddy, and we can be right on our way.”

“Okay!” they answered eagerly in unison.

 

*****

 

Magnus drove with the boys in the backseat to St. John’s hospital. Finding Alec’s appointed doctor, Magnus requested for the discharge papers. Quickly signing off on it, Magnus was given a series of medication for Alec to take daily and was also advised to stop him from engaging in any heavy burden work both physically and mentally as Alec’s body still needed a few more weeks to be fully healed. As soon as they pushed open the door to Alec’s hospital room, the boys rushed to their father. It was apparent that Magnus and the kids had interrupted some work talk between Jace and Alec.

Jace walked toward Magnus and stood by his side.

“Hey, Magnus I know how worried you are…” he started.

“Do you? I don’t think you do. Ale-” he paused. “I can’t lose him, Jonathan… The boys won’t be able to handle it. I won’t be able to handle it. I need him safe by me, not going to work that is obviously going to taking a toll on his body if not physically, mentally!” Magnus uttered out emotionally.

Magnus breathed in and out calming his breathing then turning to Jace who was staring at him with wide eyes, obviously shocked since Magnus hardly ever raises his voice, “I’m sorry… That’s was completely uncalled for. I shouldn’t have lashed out on you. it’s not your fault.”

Jace looked at Magnus in understanding sympathy, “Magnus, don’t worry I get it. Alec is my brother, and it pained me to see him so weak and vulnerable like this for the past couple of weeks, but I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep Alec safe and away from any straining activity to help ease your concerns.”

Magnus shot his brother-in-law a grateful look as he noticed Alec staring at them in curiosity.

Walking over to his husband and kids he asked, “Are you ready to go now?”

Alec leaned over and pecked Magnus on the lips. “I am now.” He grinned cheekily. “Let’s go.”

 

*****

 

Magnus and Alec had just put the boys to bed after reading them several and extra bedtimes stories to make up for the ones Alec couldn’t read them. Climbing onto the spacious bed they sunk into their respective places and closed their eyes.

After several minutes Alec whispered, “Hey Mags?”

“Hm?” Magnus hummed questioningly.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said.

Magnus turned to face his husband snuggling up closer into his chest. “Darling? What do you mean? Why are you sorry?”

Alec’s beautiful magnificent hazel eyes shone with sadness as he stared into Magnus’s.

“I’m sorry for you putting you and the kids through all that. And I’m sorry for also worrying you so much. And I’m sorry for insisting on going back to work. I’m sorry for-”

Magnus hugged his husband tightly, “Hey, hey. Don’t be sorry, angel. It wasn’t your fault. That was not something you could have controlled. You are my husband Alexander, worrying for you is kind of my job.” Magnus chuckled. “As for work, darling I know I haven’t been supportive of your decision, but that’s only because I worry about you and because I love you so much. However, you promised me that you would be careful and lay off on the hard-hitting work so I trust you, darling. I love you, and I will be right here with you through it all. In sickness and in health.”

Wiping Alec’s silently falling tears with great love and affection, Magnus whispered softly into his ears, “Go to sleep, my love. Everything will be okay, and I love you so much.”

"I love you too, Mags."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and let me know what you thought about the chapter~!! :D


	11. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! I want to take this time to say thank you to all those who have left kudos and such sweet comments so far!! You all truly do flatter me beyond what I deserve, but it sincerely does help encourage me to keep writing!! Here is the new chapter!! I hope you all enjoy!

“Alexander.” Magnus hummed his name lovingly as he snaked his arms around his beautiful sleeping husband’s form.

“Mmmm,” Alec stirred and woke to the pleasant, serene voice of his beloved partner.

“Darling, you need to wake up and have some breakfast.” Magnus soothingly purred with affection.

Alec slowly opened his eyes, patiently waiting for them to adjust to bright lights of their lovely bedroom. Immediately turning, he was met with Magnus’s dazzling, mesmerizing eyes which glowed almost a brilliant golden color as the sunlight grazed his handsome face. The alluring features of Magnus’s face always blew him away, but today more than usual. Alec wished he could just stay in bed and admire Magnus’s God-given breathtaking good looks forever.

Magnus, matching Alec’s benevolent gaze, chuckled adoringly by his husband’s not-so-subtle staring. “Alexander, you there?” he said poking Alec’s nose in fondness.

Alec smiled tenderly, “Of course. Have I ever told you how amazing your eyes are?”

“Yes, Darling, on numerous occasions.” Magnus replied grinning.

“Well, I feel the need to say it again. They’re beautiful. You’re so beautiful.”

Alec’s eyes were so full of love that Magnus felt his heart melting. His husband was truly such a gift.

Magnus looked at Alec with so much warmth and affection, “Thank you. Now we really need to get some breakfast in you.” he said gently pulling Alec up with him.

“Hmm,” Alec purred, softly pulled Magnus closer to him. “So, what’s on the menu?” he whispered gingerly.

Magnus giggled, “Blueberry pancakes. Max insisted. Now come on we really need to eat. Everyone’s waiting for us.”

“Oh alright,” Alec said, eyes twinkling with love, as he followed Magnus out of the bedroom and to the dining room.

 

All heads turned from the table as the whole family greeted them with warm, gentle smiles.

“Daddy!” Max screamed.

“Dad!” Rafe exclaimed.

Both boys simultaneously raced to their father as soon as they saw him and gave him a hug.

“Hey!” Alec exclaimed with equal enthusiasm squeezing the boys into a big hug.

After that brief cute family moment, they all headed toward the dining table where the whole family, Maryse, Luke, Jace, Clary, Simon, and Izzy, was eating breakfast.

Enjoying their meal, the family joked and laughed as they talked eagerly about various subjects. Alec truly felt at home and in peace for the first time in a while after being cooped up in a hospital room for so long, and for that, he was so grateful. He knew that they didn’t have to be there. Even Simon and Izzy who had their own home chose to drive over to the family home to join them for breakfast. It was the best comfort and encouragement he could have asked for from his family, that they are always there for him.

 

Soon after exchanging their goodbyes with the family for the day, Magnus and Alec both headed to their rooms to get ready for work. The boys, Max and Rafe, left with Izzy and Simon, as they had offered to drive and drop them off at school.

“Heading to the office today?” Alec asked as he pulled on a dress shirt for work.

Magnus nodded in confirmation as he scoured the closet for his suit for the day, “Unfortunately, I have been absent from the company for far too long. I’ve been handling all my duties as president from home for about a month, and although I can’t get fired since I’m the boss, people are starting to talk. I need to go and make sure things are sailing smoothly.” Magnus finally chose a well-cut, classic chalk stripe suit with matching pants paired with a beautiful sky blue dress shirt and a navy blue tie.

“Mhm,” Alec said, tying his necktie. “Just be careful, okay? Jace already assigned an officer to protect and surveil you, but make sure you stay safe.”

Finished dressing, Alec quickly pecked his husband on the lips.

“Don’t worry darling. I’ll be okay. You make sure to stay safe as well okay? Remember you should still be taking it easy. Make sure to take your medication on time, and absolutely no field duty, and be sure to check in with me every few hours alright?”

Alec grinned lovingly, “I will Magnus. I love you.”

“Love you too” Magnus replied as Alec slipped out the door to go to work. Sighing he returned back to his wardrobe. _‘He’ll be okay.’_ He repeatedly thought as he got dressed and headed to work.

 

Alec walked into the MCS headquarters and was greeted ardently by his team. After a while, Alec quickly retreated to his office. The office was like a second home to Alec, his safe place. Taking out his phone, Alec shot a quick text over to Magnus.

 

**Alec: Hey, I made it safely to the office. Have a nice day at work, Mags. I love you.**

Within seconds Magnus quickly replied,

 **Magnus: Thank you, Alexander. You** **too! Have a wonderful day of work and don't put too much stress on your body, okay?"**

Alec smiled reading the text.

**Alec: Alright Mags. I'll be sure to be careful! Stay safe. I'll see you when I get home. ;)**

**Magnus: Sounds great, darling!**

 

Alec set his phone down onto his table and sank into his office chair finally feeling at peace. Though it was immediately disrupted by the sound of his brother entering the room.

“Don’t you ever knock?” Alec said not with malice but amusement.

“Only when it’s absolutely necessary,” Jace answered with a childish grin.

Alec threw his head back in adorable laughter. “So? What’s up?”

Jace’s smile immediately fell and his expression turned dark, “It’s time to interrogate Hodge. Now that you’re here.”

Alec nodded grimly as he stood and followed his partner out of the office towards the interrogation room.

 

They entered the back room and watched as Hodge stared blankly into space, seemingly exhausted as he had been sitting in this room for countless hours.

“What’s wrong with his face?” Alec asked referring to the cuts and bruises implanted on Hodge’s right cheek.

“Ah, well. That would be me. That asshole betrayed us and hurt you. He had it coming.” Jace huffed in anger. “I’ve tried to get him to talk, but the bastard won’t speak. Maybe, you will have better luck.”

Alec nodded understandingly and entered the interrogation room sitting directly across from Hodge.

Hodge stared at him curiously, and for the first time since his arrest, he spoke.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood. In the flesh. Back from the brink of death I see. How was recovery?” He snickered.

“Shut up. I ask the questions here.” Alec replied coldly. “How long have you been working alongside Sebastian Verlac?”

“Surely, others have told you that trying to get me to talk has been a waste of time.” He sniggered unpleasantly. “Then again, you weren’t really the type to listen to those kinds of things.”

“How long have you been feeding Verlac our intel? What is he planning? I know you know. Did he really throw you away like some sort of trash after using you to get to me?”

Hodge smiled disturbingly, not uttering a single word.

“Then answer me this. How could you turn your back on us, on me? I trusted you. We trusted you. You were like family to Jace and me for as long as we can remember! You and our parents were great friends! You were a mentor and teacher to us. What turned you against us?”

“Huh. That’s funny. You think I turned against you guys. You say I’m a family friend? The Lightwoods, your parents, my so-called friends turned against me first!” Hodge muttered loathingly. “I’ll admit Alec. I have no personal qualms against you or Jace, but I can’t speak the same for your parents.

“Wh-What are you even talking about?” Alec uttered confused.

“Several years back, I lost someone very close to me. Someone who could’ve easily lived if provided with treatment. Unfortunately, I have had an enormous amount of debt piled up and couldn’t afford more hospital bills, so naturally, I turned to the only people who might have and could have taken sympathy on me. These people who I have considered close friends, people who I have always been there for, the Lightwoods. Guess what?” Hodge chuckled darkly. “When I asked Robert Lightwood to help and take pity on my situation? He told me to get lost, and to make a plan and see it through but don’t come crawling to him for money troubles. Even though I had no other choice! No other options! Then…she died.”

“What about my mom? What did she do to you?”

“Maryse? She’s just as bad I imagine. There’s no way she didn’t know about my situation, but she turned a blind eye to me. It’s been years since we’ve talked.”

Alec was, at this point, thoroughly lost. “How is that possible? You told us that you are still good friends with her. We even talk about her together from time to time.”

“My boy, I was lying. I promised myself that I would get revenge ever since that day Robert turned me down like trash. You should’ve seen the way he looked at me, like he didn’t even know me, like I was a dirty rag. Unfortunately, for me, Robert died soon after and I lost my chance of opportunity. I was disappointed, yes, but his death felt good. I tried leaving my ambition of pursuing vengeance. However, I have never forgotten the devastation of her death. Her death comes to haunt me at night. She tells me that I failed her, that I-I am a disappointment.” Hodge paused briefly recollecting his composure. “So, I took your father’s advice. I made a plan and I saw it through. I was always just waiting for the perfect window of opportunity to screw your family over, and so I worked to gain your trust. I became your mentor. I joined your team. Then, one day, Verlac comes to me with a proposition. He says he would help me get revenge if I fed him some intel. I viewed this as my golden opportunity to finally strike and bring death and devastation upon your family as your father had on mine.”

Alec looked at him with wide eyes in absolute disbelief.

“What’s wrong Lightwood? Speechless?” Hodge snickered menacingly.

Looking him straight in the eyes Alec calmed stated, “I am just awestruck by how crazy you sound right now. Your reasoning and justification for all this hate are seriously overwhelming and flawed. From the looks of it, the main issue seemed to stem from my father’s rude behavior, so I am beyond confused as to why you are insinuating that my family should be paying the price for his wrongdoings. I am not sure what exactly went on between you and my parents, but by the sound of it, you are just a coward. A coward who kept all of his hatred bottled up within him for years, pledging revenge, but never having the actual guts to vocalize his thoughts or truly go through with any type of ‘plan’ that you planned on seeing through until some low-life criminal manipulates you into helping him then ultimately casts you out like trash.”

Alec could see Hodge seething with anger as his face turned red and veins bulged from his face. “YOU HAVE NO IDEA! SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME! YOUR FAMILY COULD HAVE SAVED HER! THEY HAD PLENTY OF MONEY TO SPARE! SHE WAS ALL I HAD LEFT!”

“Well, I don’t know who you are referring to, but I’m sure of one thing,” Alec leaned closer to Hodge’s ear and whispered. “She would be ashamed of what type of man you have become.”

Hodge convulsed maniacally, anger pulsating through his veins, as he attempted to struggle against his restraints.

Suddenly, Jace bursted in through the doors of the room. Urgently shooting his brother a grave look, he stated grimly, “Alec, a word please.”

 

As soon as Alec was outside the door, Jace immediately handed his partner a picture. Alec’s heart nearly stopped when he saw it. It was a picture of Magnus in his office working in his office. Recognizing that the suit Magnus was wearing was the suit that he had picked this morning, Alec knew that this picture had to be today. Turning over the card, written in big fat red letters was the word, ‘Soon.’

"This picture was left for us a few minutes ago with no return address or sign." Jace explained. "It's gotta be him."

Alec felt the panic rise from his throat realizing that either Sebastian had found a way to bypass Jem’s security protocols or someone from in Magnus’s workplace was working with the devil. Jace put a comforting hand on Alec’s shoulders.

“I-I have to call him.” Alec stuttered as he quickly reached for his phone.

“Alec,” Jace replied calmly. “Don’t worry, after receiving the picture, I instantly dialed the officer in charge of Magnus’s safety detail and insisted that he be taken to a safe place immediately. Magnus is in good hands now. I sent Lydia and Raj over to his location to stand as extra security. I also asked Clary to pick up the boys early from school, just in case.”

Alec looked gratefully over at his brother, “Thank you.” Alec’s expression quickly turned to fury as he marched right back into the interrogation room.

Glaring deathly at Hodge, he asked icily, “Where is Sebastian Verlac?” When he got no response, Alec lost all patience and grabbed Hodge’s shirt collar, “TELL ME WHERE THAT SON OF A BITCH IS RIGHT NOW!”

Hodge grinned mockingly as if he enjoyed seeing Alec, who was always calm and collected even when he was being beaten and held at gunpoint, finally lose his temper.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!! I love reading reviews~!


	12. Allow Me to Introduce Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, there is an extremely short Sebastian POV at the beginning of this chapter! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Yes, I'm not dead... Before I start apologizing profusely for this outrageously late update (shame on me -_- tsk tsk), I would like to take this moment to thank you so much for the support thus far!! We are at over 7.4k hits and over 300 kudos (O_O)!! I am so beyond thankful for those who have commented, reviewed, and hit kudos on this story! I know it may not seem like a big deal to most, but it truly means so much to me and every single support shown is so flattering and cool!! I also want to thank Suzuno for gifting a story to me after reading mine! Thank you so much, darling! You are too sweet~! 
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, I'm so sorry for being two weeks late on my update!!😭 I really wanted to update but school was keeping me incredibly busy with all the projects and essays that were due. Not to mention that last week was probably one of the worst weeks of my life. Also, in the midst of all the chaos that ensued, my computer broke down and part of this new chapter that I was working on blew away cause like an idiot I forgot to save the file... -.- That's all totally on me though. XD I promise I will try my best to update more often to make up for it!! 
> 
> Now, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**_Breaking News: Sebastian Verlac is a potential serial killer out and about the city of New York. Despite there being a clear link to all of his past victims, being that they were all rich men in charge of a large corporation, the police have yet to confirm the suspicions made that Verlac chooses his victims based on their social status. It has been approximately 23 days since the warehouse explosion near Bronx. The police have confirmed that murder-suspect Sebastian Verlac was the criminal mastermind behind this incident as well as rendering NYPD detective Alec Lightwood-Bane, who is the lead investigator on the case against Sebastian Verlac, gravely injured and out of commission for a short while. Many people have been speculating on Verlac’s next move. Considering that Detective Lightwood-Bane’s husband, Magnus Lightwood-Bane, the CEO of Bane Corporations and Records, easily fits into the supposed victim profile of Sebastian Verlac, it begs the question ‘Will he be the next victim?’_ **

 

Sebastian snickered sinisterly in his chair staring at the small tv screen in the corner of the dark, dismal room.

 _‘These media outlets are so predictable. If only they knew what fun I have in store for them.’_ Sebastian thought chuckling to himself maniacally.

“Now,” he said to himself, picking up a small picture. “Should I get the show started?”

Sebastian quickly reached for his phone, dialing one specific number.

“Hey, it’s me. Are we safe? Does he know?” Sebastian inquired from the speaker.

The smirk on his caller’s face was evident by the tone of his voice as the unknown caller replied, “Don’t worry. He doesn’t suspect a thing. I’ll keep you posted.”

 

*****

 

Magnus sighed heavily. His day had been passing by incredibly slowly. Due to his extended absence from the company office, the amount of work piled up on top of his desk was quite extensive. He had been working for a few hours now, and have gone through hundreds of work proposals, contracts, and investments that needed his signature or approval. Magnus huffed in frustration when he saw that despite the hundreds of papers he had already gone through so far, the massive stack of documents did not seem to even shrink in size. “So many damn papers,” Magnus grumbled miserably, overwhelmed by the amount of paperwork he had to finish,

Just then a faint knocking rang throughout Magnus’s office.

"Come in." Magnus called out without looking up from his documents, furiously signing off paperwork one after the other.

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane?” the unknown guest called out.

Magnus, finally looking up from his work, he saw the officer that had been assigned as his protective detail standing by the door. Straightening his posture, he smiled at the officer, “Officer Kyle, what can I do for you?” Seeing the officer’s grim facial expression, Magnus concernedly asked, “Is something wrong?”

“Ah yes, Sir. Actually, I just spoke with Detective Herondale who ordered me to immediately escort you to the department safehouse.

Magnus frowned, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, “Safehouse? Jace said that? Why?”

“I’m not exactly sure Sir, but from what I gathered, Sebastian Verlac sent a message to the station just now that implied that you are his next target. We must go now. For safety measures of course.”

Magnus blinked from the information, taking a few seconds to absorb what he had just heard.

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane? We really need to get going on Detective Herondale’s orders.

Snapping out of his thoughtful trance, Magnus quickly answered. “Oh yes. Of course. Let’s go.” Magnus swiftly gathered his things, grabbing a handful of paperwork to work on and turned to leave when it hit him. Turning to Officer Jordan he asked rapidly. “Wait. The station? Is Alexander okay? Are they okay? Sebastian didn’t do anything to the NYPD did he?”

“No, sir. As far as I know, all Verlac did was deliver a message to the department. No casualties were reported.”

Breathing out a sigh of relief Magnus asked, “So, where exactly are we headed?”

“There is an NYPD safe house not so far from here. My orders are to escort you there until things are redeemed safe for you to leave.” Officer Kyle answered as he pushed open the door of Magnus’s office to leave. “Alright let’s go.”

 

*****

 

After what felt like incessant hours of interrogating Hodge for information, Alec’s composure was wearing thin. Hodge refused to say a word since Alec’s initial outburst, and it was slowly driving him insane. It was apparent that no amount of screaming or threatening was going to make Hodge talk.

Wracking his finger through his hair Alec growled in frustration. Desperately needing some comfort, he dug his phone out his pockets, speed-dialing his husband.

The phone rang once until he heard Magnus’s honey-sweet melodious voice, “Alexander!”

Breathing out a sigh of relief Alec quickly replied, “Hey Mags. I just wanted to make sure that everything is okay over there. Are you okay? Do you feel safe?”

“Yes, Alexander I’m okay like I was the last time you called.” He heard Magnus chuckle in amusement. “Just wrapped up with so much company work that I feel like brain is starting to turn to mush. How about you?”

“Oh, I’m fine…”

There was an extended period of pause on the other end, “Care to elaborate love? Something bothering you?”

Alec sighed heftily, he should’ve known that Magnus could easily see through all his bullshit. There was no point in trying to hide it.

“I’m just getting really frustrated with all the questioning, and I needed a break,” Alec said softly, silently praying that Magnus doesn’t ask any more questions.

“I see. I’m sure everything will work out. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it too much, okay?”

Relieved, Alec answered, “Thanks.”

“Of course love, however, these papers are really starting to driving me insane, I wish you were here to distract me, darling.”

Alec instantly grinned at his husband’s suggestive tone, “Oh? And how do you suppose I would distract you, if I were there of course.”

“Well, first you would grab my-”

“Magnus!” Alec whispered shouted feeling a blush rise to his cheeks.

“Yes, angel?” Magnus said sweetly and innocently, yet knowing full well what effect he was inflicting upon Alec.

Even after eight years of marriage, Magnus still could make Alec blush like a lovestruck teenager. Alec rolled his eyes at his husband’s playful nature replying, “I hardly doubt you could afford me distracting you anyways.”

A loud sigh could be heard from the other end of the receiver. “As much I hate to say it, you’re correct. I have so much work to do.” Magnus complained.

Smiling softly Alec said, “You can do it, baby. You’re the most diligent person I know. There’s nothing you can’t handle.”

“Thank you, Alexander, but you are incorrect. If there is one thing I can’t handle, it is losing you. So I trust that you are taking care of yourself?” Magnus inquired slightly authoritatively but full of love and concern.

“Of course, Mags. Since the kids are safe with Clary and my mother, I’m coming to visit you in a bit after I wrap up some stuff here, then we can have a late dinner takeout day. How about it?” Alec suggested.

Magnus, seeming to instantly warm up to the idea, replied, “That sounds fantastic darling! Can’t wait!”

“Alright then! I’ll be there in a bit. I love you. Stay safe.” Alec declared.

“You too, angel.”

Alec smiled widely. He was going to see his husband in a bit. That gave him more than enough strength to carry on with his day.

 

*****

 

Magnus sat in the safehouse tapping his feet, completely immersed in his thoughts. It’s been several hours since he was whisked away to an NYPD issued safehouse under the potential threat of a serial-killing maniac.

 _‘Huh,’_ Magnus scoffed. ‘ _Sebastian Verlac, so he really is after me.’_

It was no question that this would have happened some time or another. Magnus Lightwood-Bane wasn’t stupid after all. He knew that Verlac would eventually go after him seeing as that the richest and most powerful people in New York were getting hit and falling down like one domino after the other. Under normal circumstances, this situation would be pretty damn terrifying, and in a way it still is, but not in a way you’d expect.

_“Never show weakness.”_

_“Always be on edge.”_

_“Don’t trust anyone.”_

_“Make sure to stray away from troubles.”_

_“Avoid situations outside of your control.”_

These were principles that Magnus had heard his entire life before meeting his amazing Alexander. Principles that his friends (all but a few), acquaintances, mother, but mostly his father had instilled in him deeply since his depressing childhood. Always taught and brought up to be the perfect son and future businessman. Everything changed when he met that sweet, beautiful innocent young rookie cop that one fateful night at Pandemonium. Alexander gave him everything he had always wanted despite his father and the company: a beautiful relationship, a beautiful family, a beautiful home, and so much more. However, he knew among the many things that were gifted to him by his Alexander, there was weakness. One of the prime principles that Asmodeus Bane had hammered into him for years was to never show or have any weaknesses. Magnus couldn’t keep that because he loved Alec so much to let him go. Then came his wonderful kids, and there isn’t anything in the world that Magnus wouldn’t do for them. They were his weaknesses. So, yes he is scared, but not for himself but for his greatest weaknesses.

 

Just then his phone rang, instantly snapping him out his train of thought and brightening up his day was his husband’s caller id flashing across the screen.

Immediately answering it with a huge smile, he picked up. “Alexander!”

“Hey Mags. I just wanted to make sure that everything is okay over there. Are you okay? Do you feel safe?” Alec asked obviously concerned and who could blame him when there was a homicidal maniac out there hunting for him.

“Yes, Alexander I’m okay like I was the last time you called.” Magnus softly laughed his husband had been calling him every chance or break he got from work. Though initially, the deal was for Alec to call Magnus to make sure he was alright being back at work so quickly, the roles have switched. Not that Magnus was complaining. No, not at all. If anything Alec’s angelic voice sucked all the anxiety and stress right out of him, even if it was just for a few minutes. “Just wrapped up with so much company work that I feel like brain is starting to turn to mush. How about you?”

“Oh, I’m fine…” he heard his Alexander say, clearly not as ‘fine’ as he was claiming to be. They’d been together for so long that Magnus could just tell by the tone of his voice that something was definitely egging at Alec. Magnus paused for a few seconds, trying to come up with a gentle way to approach the subject.

“Care to elaborate love? Something bothering you?” he asked.

“I’m just getting really frustrated with all the questioning, and I needed a break,” Alec replied hastily on the other end.

Magnus, realizing that Alec did not want to speak more concerning the situation, quickly responded with a short encouragement, “I see. I’m sure everything will work out. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it too much, okay?”

“Thanks.”

Wanting to make his husband feel better, Magnus’s head lit up with a great idea. “Of course love, however, these papers are really starting to driving me insane, I wish you were here to distract me, darling.”

Alec seemed amused as he chuckled, “Oh? And how do you suppose I would distract you, if I were there of course.”

“Well, first you would grab my-”

“Magnus!”

Magnus smiled knowingly, imagining the incredibly adorable blush that he loved oh so much creeping up on his beautiful Alexander’s face.

“Yes, angel?” Magnus replied as sweetly as possible. He could almost hear the rolling of Alec's eyes.

“I hardly doubt you could afford me distracting you anyways.”

Magnus sighed, “As much I hate to say it, you’re correct. I have so much work to do.” Magnus complained.

“You can do it, baby. You’re the most diligent person I know. There’s nothing you can’t handle.” murmured Alexander in his soft angelic tone

Feeling an astounding warmth envelope his body from Alec’s sweet warmth Magnus manage to say, “Thank you Alexander, but you are incorrect. If there is one thing I can’t handle, it is losing you. So I trust that you are taking care of yourself?”

“Of course, Mags. Since the kids are safe with Clary and my mother, I’m coming to visit you in a bit after I wrap up some stuff here, then we can have a late dinner takeout day. How about it?”

Magnus grinned excitedly. It was amazing how much his day brightens up even just by the prospect of seeing his husband.

“That sounds fantastic darling! Can’t wait!”

“Alright then! I’ll be there in a bit. I love you. Stay safe.” Alec declared.

“You too, angel.” Magnus smiled as he hung up with a newfound determination to finish up the remainder of his work as quickly as possible.

 

Not one second later, he heard the door squeak open. Thinking it was either Officer Kyle, Lydia or Raj, he said without looking up, “Hey, Alexander informed me that he will be here soon.”

“Great. Then I guess we’ll have to be quick about this meeting.” the voiced purred.

Magnus’s head instantly snapped up at the new and unknown voice. There, standing in the room with him was a man smiling widely and creepily at him.

 

_“Hello, Mr. Bane. Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Sebastian.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeking out cautiously from behind the curtain* Don't kill me for the cliffhanger guys! I had too!!😂 Good news is I will upload a new chapter soon!! Within a few days, I promise! 😁 Please leave a comment or review and tell me what you thought of this chapter~!!


	13. Let's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! New chapter here! Hope you enjoy! :D

Clary quickly pulled up into the driveway of Idris Elementary school. Originally Clary had planned to go spend the day working on her latest abstract painting. She was just about to take a quick trip to the supply store to stock up on some paint when the phone rang. Jace had called her in a frantic voice to go and pick up Max and Rafe from their school early and keep them close to her.

 

*****

“Clary!” Jace called in a worried voice.

“Jace? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Clary answered in an equally concerned manner.

Jace took a deep breath and calmed himself before continuing to speak, “No, we just received a message card from Sebastian Verlac. He basically declared to the New York Police Department that his next target would be Magnus.”

“Wh-What?” Clary’s eyes widened as she heard from her fiancé that the serial killer had sent a threatening photo of Magnus. Her hands were balled up into fists in fuming anger.

 _‘Why can’t that guy leave them alone? Hasn’t Alec and Magnus been through enough already?’_ she thought furiously.

“I understand Jace. I’m leaving right now to pick them up from school. I’ll make sure that they are safe.”

“Thank you, baby.”

Clary smiled warmly, “Of course. Make sure that Alec and Magnus are okay for me. I can’t believe that they have to go through this after all they’ve been through already. What time will you be home today?”

Jace sighed heavily and responded in a tired voice, “I’m not sure. Our department is in an uproar right now, but I’ll call you if I work overtime.”

“Okay, make sure you to take a break too. I don’t want you to get sick on me or anything. Understand?”

Jace grinned while hearing Clary’s stern but loving voice. “Yes, Ma’am!” he said as he hung up the phone.

Clary smiled as she quickly grabbed her car keys and exited the house hastily.

*****

 

Clary walked to the principal’s office and signed all the necessary forms to excuse Max (a kindergartener) and Rafe ( a second grader) early from school. Heading to the kindergarten classroom, Clary grinned as she saw her 5-year old nephew sprinting towards her.

“Aunt Clary!!” Maxie screamed excitedly as he giddily jumped into the waiting arms of the grinning redhead.

“Hi Max!” she exclaimed returning her sweet nephew's joyful enthusiasm, as she picked him up booping his nose in affection. “How’s my little prince doing today?”

“Awesome! You saved me from school! Aunt Clary, I don’t like school.” Max complained but happy to see that his aunt was there to pick him up early from his kindergarten.

Clary smiled amused by her 5-year old nephew's early contempt for school.

“It’s a little early to hate school, Max. But,” Clary leaned in closer to his ear and softly whispered, “Wanna know a secret?”

Max’s eyes glistened with anticipation as he replied, “Yeah!”

“I think…” Clary looked around pretending to make sure no one was around to hear this then said, “Kindergarten is much cooler than second grade.”

Maxie’s eyes widened, “You mean that?”

Clary winked at him, “Yes, but don’t tell Rafe that okay?”

“Okay!”

“Don’t tell me what?”

Clary whisked around to see her other 7-year old nephew approaching them with a confused expression.

“Rafe!” she grinned once again enveloping her older nephew into a big hug.

Rafe gladly wrapped his arms around his aunt though still very confused by the earlier statement. “Don’t tell me what Aunt Clary?”

Squishing Rafe’s cheeks fondly she exclaimed, “Don’t you worry about that young man! It’s a secret between me and Maxie okay?”

“Fine,” Rafe replied rolling his eyes, clearly losing interest in whatever it was about. “So, why did you come get us early?”

Max also turned to his aunt with the same question lingering in his eyes.

Clary quickly clapped her hands together and smiled brightly, “I just really missed my nephews and wanted to spend quality time with you guys! We are going to have a super fun day today! First, we are going to go to the mall and get some food and desert then we will head to Aunt Izzy’s and Uncle Simon’s house for board games! How does that sound?”

“Yay!” Maxie clapped in excitement at the prospect of food and games.

“Sure! Can Uncle Simon and I watch Star Wars?” Rafe asked excitedly.

Clary laughed. Obviously, her best friend had corrupted her small little nephew already. “Of course Rafe! He would surely love that.” She said as he grabbed each of their small little hands and walked towards her car.

 _‘Don’t worry Magnus and Alec. I will keep them safe. No one will touch my precious boys.’_ She silently promised herself determinedly.

 

*****

“YOU BASTARD! SPEAK!! WHERE IS SEBASTIAN HODGE?” Jace shouted for the thousandth time. He had stepped into the room after Alec left for a break, and the smug look on Hodge’s face as if watching them freak out was amusing to him infuriated Jace to such lengths.

Hodge sat there leaning against the table. He had not talked for hours and frankly, it was becoming harder and harder by the second. However, Hodge didn’t care. For years his resentment towards the Lightwood built and grew in his heart. Though his situation wasn’t exactly ideal, Hodge could see that his silence on the matter was tormenting Alec more than any physical or mental abuse he could have inflicted on the eldest Lightwood son. Seeing Jace freak out was just an added bonus. A cherry on top if you will.

Hodge knew that Sebastian would never come back for him. Let alone even think of him ever again. Their suspicions were correct after all. Sebastian had used and abandoned him. Though, at first, he was enraged and desperate, over time he accepted that he got what he wanted. After all, all Hodge ever desired was to inflict harm and suffering upon the Lightwood household and if that extends all the way to the Lightwood-Bane household then so be it because he had carried around so much pain, so much hurt for so many years to stop now. He would make sure that they feel it. That they feel his pain. That they feel his suffering and for this, he would not say a word. For this, he will keep his mouth shut, no matter how much his mouth itched for words, no matter how much they begged. They will live with the guilt that they could’ve saved Magnus from Sebastian’s pointless crusade knowing that they could’ve saved him but they couldn’t. They will live that hole, that void in their hearts every single day for the rest of their entire lives as he did.

*****

 

“What are you doing here, Mr. Verlac?” Magnus responded as calmly as he could as he carefully watched the criminal’s every move.

Magnus, discreetly and without breaking eye contact, slowly and stealthily reached for his phone under the desk buried in paperwork that he was working on. He had no idea what was going on but whatever this was, it can’t be good.

Sebastian stepped into the room and sat on the couch with a spine-chilling smile that never once left his face ever since stepping into the room. Taking this immediate brief moment, Magnus quickly sent one short but desperate text message to his husband.

 

**Magnus: S.O.S.**

“Why don’t you join me, Mr. Lightwood-Bane? We have much to discuss with so little time.” Sebastian asked beaming with a Cheshire cat-like grin on his smug face.

Taking in a deep breath, Magnus forced himself calm, stood up, and answered in his ‘business voice’ as Alec and the kids would call it, “Sure.”

 

Magnus sat down from across Sebastian as they locked eye contact. Magnus studied Sebastian’s face trying to find some type of emotion, anger, contempt, sorrow, joy, etc., but he found nothing. Nothing he could decipher anyways.

“Why are you here, Mr. Verlac?” Magnus asked. “What business do you have with me?”

“Interesting,” Sebastian replied still wearing the disturbing smile. “You don’t seem to be very angry with me or frightened with me even? I’ve expected something very different. Quite frankly, I was ready to take a punch to the face or something during our meeting today.”

Magnus, this time, returned the smile, “Well, I'm sure that can be arranged; however, I have found out, during my many years of handling a business, that getting it out rough with someone is not going to fix the problem or help in any way.”

Sebastian threw his back in laughter, “Is that so?” Leaning in closer to Magnus he said, “What if I told you the story of how I beat your husband.”

Magnus tensed.

“What if I explained to you how I put a gun against his head. Or how I repeatedly punched him in the face till nothing but blood filled his mouth.” Sebastian said seemingly satisfied by Magnus’s reaction. “What if I told you about how I repeatedly kicked him for several minutes. Or how good it felt feeling his bones crush and crack under the soles of my shoes.”

Magnus balled his fists painfully to the point where his nails dug into the flesh of the palms of his hands.

“Or,” Sebastian grinned terrifyingly, “What if I told you about how I stabbed that dear friend of yours. Fell? Was it? Oh, an interesting one that one. He is quite intuitive you know. Oh, sorry was.”

Shaking with a fit of uncontrollable anger, Magnus grabbed onto the lapels of Sebastian suit.

Sebastian seemingly amused by this said provokingly, “Well, well Mr. Bane. I thought ‘getting it out rough with someone’ wasn’t really your thing. Now, this. This is what I was expecting from this meeting.”

Magnus punched him, feeling absolutely no remorse by his actions, “You crossed the line Verlac. I don’t know what you hope to achieve here, or whether you’re here to just kill me, but you do not get to waltz in here and utter Ragnor’s name from your filthy mouth.”

“Kill you?!” Sebastian laughed as he wiped the blood from his mouth. “Gods no! I have such big plans for you!”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Magnus spat out in pure detestation, no longer being able to keep his fury at bay.

“Wow, I did not expect the golden boy Magnus Bane to become so violent and hostile with your words. Are you sure you are the guy I met when I walked in here?” Sebastian leaned in even closer, “It means exactly what it means.” He paused staring at Magnus’s eyes, “You really do have his eyes.”

“What the hell Verlac! What do you want from me?” Magnus growled.

“To be honest Magnus, I was going to kill you as soon as I got the chance. After all, you are just one more name, one more spoiled rich brat to add to my list of eliminations. However, recently, someone unexpected contacted me. Someone shocking. You are far too interesting to just kill now.”

“Stop with all this fucking vagueness and anonymity. Tell me what you want. Why are you here if not to kill me?” Magnus shouted sourly.

Sebastian cocked in his head in mocking confusion, “I thought I made myself clear when I walked in that I just wanted to talk.”

“Then talk, and stop spinning your words in circles.”

“Very well, Mr. Bane. What inspires you? Who inspires you?”

Magnus threw his hands up in exasperation, “What is this? A fucking interview? How is that any of your business?”

Sebastian shook his head nonchalantly, “Nope just curious. I wonder when was the last time, someone close to you, someone who was once a huge part of your life, has let you down. Perhaps, the incident from so many years back affected you in ways no one could explain.”

Magnus stared at him in disbelief, starting to feel the dread build inside him.

“I just wanted to tell you that there is a reason why you are not dead right now. You are so easy to get to, Mr. Lightwood, that pathetic husband of yours is not doing a very good job protecting you is he?” Sebastian continued.

“Shut up.”

“That someone who contacted me changed everything. I think you have a growing suspicion of who it is don’t you?”

“I said shut up.”

“He told me everything, you know. Everything that happened between you two. Well, guess what? He’s alive, and he’s coming for you.”

“SHUT UP!” Magnus screamed his face contorted with an unexplainable state of emotion.

Suddenly, a huge sound was heard from the outside, and Alec’s voice echoed through the hallways outside.

“MAGNUS???” Alec shouted desperately.

Sebastian got up from his seat “Well, I guess I must go now, Mr. Bane. But fear not, we will meet again soon. Pleasure speaking with you.” he said quickly slipping out into the hallways successfully escaping.

Magnus slumped down against the chair.

 _‘It can’t be… He’s lying. There’s no way that’s possible. I saw it happen’_ Magnus thought madly and frantically.

Magnus felt the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, as he was just hit with the biggest possible slap that Sebastian could have ever inflicted on him indirectly. Suddenly, he was wrapped up into a pair of strong familiar arms.

“I’m here, Magnus. I’m here.” Alec whispered into his hair.

Tears finally fell from his eyes as Magnus held on to his husband as if his life depended on it.

“Alexan-,” Magnus’s voice cut out, the crying making it hard to make coherent sentences. “He was here. Se-Sebastian was here.”

“Shh. I’m so sorry that this happened. Magnus, I’m here. I’m here now I promise.” Alec muttered into his husband’s ear as he too felt the tears of relief fall from his cheeks. Alec had driven here dangerously, disregarding all stop lights, signs, speed limits with the one frightening thought of Magnus lying dead on the floor plaguing his busy mind. It was the absolute literal worst moment of his entire life. Seeing Magnus alive, felt like a huge tidal tsunami wave of relief washed up on him.

 _‘He is going to fucking pay.’_ Alec promised himself. _‘I’m going to kill him.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo, what did you guys think of the new chapter? :D Who do you think the anonymous person that Sebastian is referring to is? Thank you all so much for reading! Please leave me a comment! I really love reading them! Also, next up: Alec's POV + reveal of the traitor + Ms. Disastrous Police Commissioner Imogen Herondale! Stay tuned~


	14. Disastrous Imogen Herondale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys... (*She says nervously*) I hate to sound like a broken record but I am so so sorry for this late update. It's been over a month since my last one. I hope no one thought I gave up writing this fic. I was just so unbelievably busy these past several weeks that it was getting hard to balance my schoolwork and my writing. In case someone doesn't know, I am still a student and my school happens to be very late with its summer break, so I had projects, essays, and finals. On top of that my graduation was a few days ago so I really had no time to sit down and write. This chapter particularly took me more time to write because there was a certain way I wanted these scenes to go! Then I had to edit it and since I don't have a beta or anything I was struggling a bit! Anyways so sorry for this really late update! I am officially on break now so my writing will be back on schedule!!
> 
> I just also wanted to thank everyone immensely for being so supportive of this fic!! We are at over 400 kudos and almost 10,000 hits!! Thank you all so much for your continued support!! Without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!!

**(Alec's POV)**

 

“I’m here, Magnus. I’m here.” Alec assured his husband hugging him tightly, taking in his calming scent.

The past several minutes of his life have been absolutely terrifying.

 

*****

After his phone call with Magnus, Alec’s mood was uplifted. The mere fact that Magnus’s voice alone is enough to brighten up Alec’s ridiculously gloomy unproductive day was a testament to how hopelessly and utterly in love the detective was with his beautiful husband. Now, all he wants to do now is to be forever wrapped up in Magnus’s arms while staring at his beautiful god-like eyes.

Immediately after ending the call, Alec headed straight towards the interrogation room where Jace, who was also by this point so fed up with the slow progression of the investigation, still interrogating dear ol’ Hodge. Pulling his brother out of the room, Alec proceeded to discuss with his partner for with a few minutes concerning his thoughts and facts about the case. They agreed that even though Hodge probably won’t break his tight-lipped silence, they’d be damned if they didn’t at least try to do so. Deciding to take turns with the interrogation (starting with Jace), Alec turned to walk back to his office to finish up some paperwork. It had only been a few minutes after he managed to sit down on his desk chair when his phone buzzed to life from a text message. Initially, Alec saw only Magnus’s name on the screen and it made his heart soar as always. Only after seeing the short three-letter desperate message that Magnus wrote him did Alec’s smile vanish completely and was replaced by a broken expression, one filled of panic and fear.

 

**Magnus: S.O.S.**

It was as if Alec could literally feel and hear his heart falling and shattering to a million pieces. The gut-wrenching feeling was similar to the steep downward fall of an accelerating rollercoaster, except in this case the feeling persisted as if the fall had no end. Nothing but anxiety filled his lungs and for a brief moment, it was hard for him to breathe.

 _‘Snap out of it’_ he scolded himself internally. _‘Magnus is in trouble! You have to go to him.’_

Scrambling for his keys, Alec bolted out of the precinct, jumped into his car, and desperately drove to the NYPD issued safehouse. Alec was definitely not in his right mind. Disregarding all the stop signs and red lights, he drove at a ridiculous speed in a way that might’ve been dangerous to other cars, but at that moment, Alec couldn’t bring himself to care. All he could think about was Magnus being in danger and it drove him crazy. Assuming that the distress call was real, Alec could only imagine that it was Sebastian putting his life-partner in danger or in a difficult situation. Images of Sebastian’s past murder victims clouded his mind and made him sick to his stomach.

 _‘Oh god…’_ he thought wracking one hand through his already disheveled hair. _‘What if he’s already dead…’_

Just then a name popped up in his car system.

 

**Jace Incoming Call…**

 

Immediately after pressing accept, he heard his brother’s voice fill the car.

“Alec! Where the heck did you go? Jem said he saw you rush out of the room in a hurry.”

“Th-there’s something wrong. Magnus texted me a few minutes ago SOS, which is clearly a distress signal. He’s in trouble. I’m heading over to the safe house address right now. Oh, god Jace.. I think Sebastian got to him. What if he hurts him or what if he kills him. I can’t-” Alec's voice broke out physically incapable of continuing due to the shakiness of his voice.

Jace’s voice instantly transitioned into a softer tone, knowing that at this moment, Alec would need the brother side of him than his detective side. “It’ll be okay big brother. Magnus will be okay.” But Jace could only pray and hope that he wasn’t lying to his brother.

Jace frowned, “Wait, the safehouse? But how? That place is supposed to be secure there’s no way Sebastian could’ve found that location out. I made sure that the place wasn’t listed on the internet to make it impossible to locate unless he had a direct confrontation with us.”

“That means…” Alec started.

“There’s another fucking traitor feeding Sebastian insider information,” Jace growled in a fit of rage.

“DAMN IT!” Alec yelled as he pounded the wheel in frustration. Alec felt tears start to drip down from his eyes. They weren’t tears of sadness though, well at least not yet, they were tears of absolute petrification for Magnus’s well-being.

“Big brother? Alec?? Are you okay? Did you crash or something.”

Look, Jace, I’m almost here. I’m hanging up now.” Alec said hanging up the phone true to his word.

“Wait Al-” Jace’s voice was cut off.

 

As soon as he reached the safe house, Alec wasted no time and instantly raced inside the building whilst calling his husband’s name in desperation.

“SHUT UP!”

Alec’s head immediately perked up hearing Magnus’s voice, as he nearly cried out in relief to hear that Magnus is alive. Racing towards the source of his voice, Alec called out desperately, “MAGNUS???”

Finally, Alec reached the door and almost collapsed in relief to see Magnus safe and uninjured. Alec quickly ran towards his husband’s slumped form against the chair and knelt down before him. Magnus seemed completely out of it and entranced in his thoughts, so much so that he did not recognize Alec’s presence in front of him. Magnus was visibly shaken. His beautiful golden eyes were glossed over with an immeasurable sadness that even Alec rarely ever saw. Alec saw the tears from his husband’s eyes that were threatening to fall at any moment. Not being able to bear it much longer, Alec gently wrapped his arms around Magnus providing him a shoulder to cry on.

“I’m here, Magnus. I’m here.” Alec softly whispered into his hair. _‘Oh thank God you are alive. Thank the Angel.’_ Alec screamed internally.

Hearing the quiet whimpers and sobs from his normally cheerful husband’s mouth utterly broke Alec’s heart. Alec could feel the tears pouring from Magnus’s eyes and wetting his shoulder as he desperately clung onto his love’s shaking form.

 “Alexan-,” Magnus’s voice cut out, the crying making it hard to form coherent sentences. “He was here. Se-Sebastian was here.”

“Shh. I’m so sorry that this happened. Magnus, I’m here. I’m here now I promise.” Alec muttered gently into his husband’s ear, all the while feeling his own tears fall from his cheek out of immense relief.

The past hour, during which he didn’t know whether or not Magnus was alive, hurt or dead, had been the absolute literal worst moment of his entire life. When he finally saw Magnus alive and unharmed, Alec looked up to the heavens and thanked the angel profusely. Something had clearly happened between Magnus’s altercation with Sebastian Verlac. His husband looked devastated and almost afraid. If Sebastian hadn’t hurt Magnus physically, then he had definitely affected him mentally, and for that, Alec swore to himself that this was the last time. This was the last time Alec would ever let the slimy bastard slip from the tip of his fingers. Sebastian will not get away with this. The next time they meet, it would be life or death. Alec will kill him before Sebastian ever has the chance to target him or anybody else that he cares about. The next meeting will result in either one of them on a one-way ticket to the morgue. Alec would make sure that it was Sebastian.

Alec took a moment to observe around the room. To be quite frank, Alec wasn’t expecting the room to look so… ‘intact?’ After several more minutes, Magnus had finally stopped shaking and calmed down but was still wrapped up into Alec’s loving embrace. Finally, Alec pulled away gently, wiped off the last traces of tears lingering on his husband’s face, and stared warmly into his husband’s eyes.

“Mags, I need you to tell me. Did Sebastian hurt you?” Alec asked softly but sincerely concerned.

Magnus sighed, “No. Well, technically no.”

Alec eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What do you mean, ‘technically no?’”

“I’m fine, darling. I promise.” Magnus offered Alec a slight fake smile, a smile in which he had almost nearly perfected over the years, as he tried to brush off the question.

“Magnus,” Alec said his husband’s name gently but in a firm tone. “Please, I need you to tell me what Sebastian did or said to you that made you so visibly upset in ways that even I have rarely ever witnessed.”

Sighing again, Magnus opened his mouth to answer; however, loud sirens interrupted him.

“ALEC?? MAGNUS??”

They heard Jace’s voice from off in the distance yelling their names over and over. Both Alec and Magnus turned to each other, and despite their current situation, smiled slightly in amusement. Of course, Jace would be the one to interrupt their conversation. Though they both knew that this conversation was far from over, for now, they will have to settle and relish in the fact that, despite everything, at the end of the day, they were both safe in each other’s arms.

 

*****

Magnus sat silently in Alec’s office chair as Alec and Jace whispered furiously to each other in the corner. Under normal circumstances Magnus would’ve been inclined to eavesdrop or try to at least catch the gist of the conversation; however, he was still not in the proper mindset to care.

 

_‘Recently, someone unexpected contacted me. Someone shocking. You are far too interesting to just kill now.’_

_‘Perhaps, the incident from so many years back affected you in ways no one could explain.’_

_‘That someone who contacted me changed everything.’_

_‘He told me everything, you know. Everything that happened between you two.’_

**_‘He’s alive, and he’s coming for you.’_ **

He still heard each and every thing that Sebastian said to him echo through his head as they haunted him with the possible confirmation of his worst nightmare coming true. Something that Magnus had kept locked away from his memories as it hurt too much to recount.

“Magnus?”

Magnus was shaken awake from his thoughts. He looked up to see concern written all over his dear Alexander’s face.

He tried mustering up the best encouraging smile he could find within himself to pull off, “Yes, darling? Anything I can do for you?”

Alec opened his mouth to answer but before he could do so very enraged looking Imogen Herondale busted into the office room without warning. Both Alec and Magnus looked equally shocked but Alec adjusted faster and quickly steeled himself in front of his seething superior.

“THE NERVES YOU HAVE ON YOU MR. LIGHTWOOD-BANE!” she screamed so loudly that Magnus feared her bulging veins just might pop. “I HAVE HAD WITH YOU DETECTIVE!”

Jace quickly stepped to Imogen’s side. “Imogen h-” Jace began.

“SHUT UP JACE! I JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOU TOO!” She turned back to Alec yelling some more, “HOW IS IT THAT YOU TWO, PROBABLY THE MOST WELL-RESPECTED DETECTIVES IN THE WHOLE NYPD CAN’T MAKE A SINGLE DAMN SITUATION GO RIGHT IN THIS CASE?! ESPECIALLY YOU!” Imogen shrieked all the while pointing an accusatory finger in Alec’s face. “YOU CAN’T EVEN DO A DAMN THING RIGHT! YOU’RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LEADER AND LAW ENFORCEMENT!

Alec stood there calmly and wordlessly taking in Imogen’s screeching while Jace looked just as infuriated as his grandmother by her rude dramatic outburst. Magnus, however, was fuming with anger at the way this woman was speaking to his husband and brother-in-law. Superior or not, this type of behavior was a whole new level of fucked up in Magnus’s book. Though he was really tempted to clock this woman in her face, Magnus did not get involved as this was Alexander’s fight and his superior and job on the line.

After several more minutes of Imogen’s incoherent raving and verbal abuse, her voice finally quieted down a couple of notches.

She looked at Alec with absolute disgust as if he was some kind of insect. “Last time we spoke I promised you that you were going to pay for your disrespectfulness. You talked a big game about your team and yourself going to and I quote, ‘catch this son of a bitch,’ but how have you done so far? Not one but TWO of your team had been traitors to the NYPD! Both Officer Kyle and Officer Starkweather were a part of your so-called precious team. How many times had this bastard slipped from your fingers detective? I will have you and your pathetic team kicked out of this department if it’s the last thing I ever do.”

Magnus had been watching from the sidelines with clenched fists as he observed his husband carefully. From a young age, Alec’s father had instilled in his husband discipline and trained him to be a soldier in the sense that he could take all the hateful things and words Imogen was throwing at him. Alec had been standing there stoically until he heard the last few words. Magnus’s heart broke as he noticed his husband’s stoic expression flinch for about half a second. Only the people very close to him would have noticed the slight change before the stoic expression was quickly back in place. Magnus knew that what Imogen had said hit a nerve within Alec describing everything that went wrong because he knew that the person who blames himself the most was Alec himself. All the terrible things that Imogen was screaming at him were already being said to him by none other than himself. Magnus, not being able to stand around and watch anymore was about to interject but just then, Jace, who also seemed to have heard enough, began to defend his brother.

“THIS WASN’T HIS FAULT! IT WASN’T ANYONE’S FAULT! HOW COULD WE HAVE KNOWN TH-.”

“Stop.” Alec said interrupting his brother.

The room fell silent as all eyes turned to Alec who had spoken up for the first time since Imogen walked into the room. Alec then turned to Imogen and spoke in what people labelled as his ‘professional job’ voice. “Commissioner Herondale, I sincerely apologize for all the mishaps that occurred during this case. It is my fault.”

Imogen looked quite taken aback by Alec’s statement as if she wasn’t expecting Alec to agree with her. “G-good I’m glad you are aware of that at least.”

Jace began to protest and argue until Alec shot him a piercing look to which Jace fell silent once more.

“Anything that goes wrong during this case is my responsibility since everything goes under my orders. ” Alec said calmly. “So, I will take full responsibility for the actions of my team and everything that went wrong. Please do not let my lapse in leadership and judgment cause dozens of people their jobs.”

Magnus and Jace looked both equally horrified but did not intervene as they knew that Alec had made up his mind on the matter. Nothing anyone said could change Alec’s mind now once the decision was made in his head.

 

**(BOOKMARK: the edited portion of the chapter)**

 

Imogen thought carefully then grinned sinisterly, “Very well Mr. Lightwood-Bane. I will spare your team from my wrath but you now have two choices.” Imogen slammed a file that she had been carrying around for the past several moments onto the desk in front of Alec.

Alec slowly picked it up and peered inside at its contents. Magnus strained to see what was written on the paper but he could only make out the title which was **“Note of Resignation.”**

“You may either resign your position from the NYPD and go home with your head still high and your reputation intact or you could get fired for insubordination and incompetence concerning during this high-profile case endangering the citizens of New York.

Magnus could practically hear himself growl in anger. This bitch was trying to get Alexander to quit since firing him would take a great deal of effort. He forced himself to calm down. Alec was smart. Surely, he would not sign this form. No matter the mistake, Alec is a very decorated officer of the department, it would be hard to demote him let alone fire him due to his well-respected status and department politics.

“You can’t do this!” Jace snapped at his grandmother. “There’s no way! You can’t fire him for one simple case, not that anything that happened was his fault!”

“Shut it, Jace!” Imogen snarled nastily. “Mr. Lightwood-Bane offered to take responsibility for you and all of your team’s sorry little excuses. It is ultimately his choice.”

Imogen then leaned towards Alec’s ear whispering something only he could hear.

Magnus saw the slight flicker in his husband’s eyes while he listened to whatever that witch was muttering into his ear. Alec grimaced then quickly regained his composure replacing his expression into a determined look.

“So.” Imogen snickered mockingly, “Have you made your decision Mr. Lightwood? Oops, sorry Lightwood-Bane, right?

It took all of Magnus’s self-control not to attack this woman as he murderously glared at the self-entitled bitch. Alec hastily picked up a pen and signed his name at the bottom of the paper Imogen had handed him just moments ago, a gesture in which thoroughly shocked both Magnus and Jace.

Jace not having it for a single moment yelled, “Alec what are you doing?!”

Alec ignored Jace and quickly handed the papers into Imogen’s awaiting sweaty hands.

Imogen grinned triumphantly as she bore the biggest condescending smile that Magnus had ever seen (and he’s seen his share of condescending people while working amongst pompous executives and CEOS). “Thank you Mr. Lightwood-Bane. This is much appreciated. Please turn in your badge and gun before you leave. Oh, and also Jace will be taking over all your cases and be the sole captain of your team.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! You are absolutely out of your mind if you think that I will replace Alec! Who the hell do you think you are? You can’t fire him!”

“Jonathan Christopher Herondale, watch your tone when you speak with me boy. I may be your grandmother but I am also your superior so mind your manners. Oh and-” she paused then smiled a smile identical to the Cheshire the Cat’s smile. “I didn’t fire him. He resigned.” And with that final note, she marched out the office door.

Magnus did not know what to do with his boiling anger at what had just transpired in the room. Jace, however, was gritting his teeth in seething anger and was about to follow Imogen out to yell at her once more, but he felt a strong grip on his shoulder holding him back. He turned angrily to see Alec stopping him his face void of any existing emotion.

Jace slammed his fist on the desk in frustration. “What the hell, Alec?! Do you know what you just did?! Are you stupid?!”

“Jace,” Magnus said warningly, ready to defend his husband from his adoptive brother’s wrath. It didn’t matter to Magnus whether that rage was centered around concern for his brother. Magnus would no longer just stand by and let Alec be the subject to another person’s anger.

Jace, hearing the warning backed off and tried forcing himself to calm down.

Taking a more calm approach Magnus reached out to his husband.

“Darling…” Magnus began. “You shouldn’t have to take all this responsibility by yourself. None of this is your fault.”

“Damn right!” Jace ranted “What the hell is even going on? This shouldn’t even be worth your job. You know what this is for Imogen? It’s a personal grudge. Alec let’s file a complaint saying tha-”

“No.” Alec stated firmly.

“Please Alec, we can-”

“I said no Jace!” Alec said raising his voice for the first time tonight. “I’m done. Leave it alone.”

Jace was clearly taken aback by the aggressiveness of Alec’s voice as he was speechless. Angrily, Jace threw his hands up in exasperation and stomped out of the office before his rage could take over him and possibly say things to Alec that he would surely to come to regret saying.

Alec sighed and started gathering his things. Magnus could clearly tell Alec was hurting by the way his face crumbled after seeing Jace leave the office. Knowing that Alec would talk to him when he felt ready, Magnus decided to not push things any further as he helped his husband gather his personal belongings around his office. Finally, Alec placed his badge and gun on top of the table. Silence filled the room as both Alec and Magnus paused as if time stood still.

Then holding out his hand Magnus gently said, “Let’s go.”

 “Okay.” Alec whispered softly, taking Magnus’s hand in his right and holding his box of belongings on his left as they left the precinct hands intertwined firmly and tightly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? :D Thank you all so much for reading and please leave me a comment down below!! Next chapter Alec and Magnus will have their talk and we will dig a little bit more into Magnus's past!! I promise there will not be a long wait this time!! The next chapter will be up in a couple of days!!


	15. Quick Author's Note!! (Please Read)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! So quick author's note here! Please bear with me as I explain what this is all about!   
> It was pointed out to my attention that some aspects of Alec being fired were unrealistic (Unrealistic being the word I used to describe the situation, not him/hers and I am in no way trying to call anyone out here because I really enjoy constructive criticism to really help with my writing!) The more I thought about it, the more I agreed with the fact that I could have written things better than I have. As I was writing the next chapter, I became increasingly dissatisfied by the way I wrote the last part of chapter 14. So long story short, I went back to research past cases of detectives being fired from their departments and such and completely changed how Alec came to leave his job! I would really appreciate it if you guys could go back reread chapter 14 with the edited changes as the next chapter might not make much sense if you don't! To make it easier for everyone, I made a bold bookmark that looks like -----> (BOOKMARK: the edited portion of the chapter)! Everything under this bolded bookmark was changed and rewritten by me so I would really appreciate it if you guys could just reread that part for chapter 15 to make sense!! So sorry for this inconvenience! Also, chapter 15 will be uploaded by tomorrow! I promise, so I hope you all aren't disappointed by this author's note!!! Thank you so much everyone!!

Please go back and reread the second half of chapter 14!!


	16. Blame and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys so sorry for the delay! You have no idea how many times I've rewritten this chapter... Every time I thought I finished, as I edited the chapter I kept adding and deleting stuff. The chapter ended up being about two times longer than I initially intended it to be! I am still editing the second half of what I wrote so I figured, instead of making y'all wait even longer for the chapter, to split it into two chapters! Hope you all enjoy!

Since the very moment they stepped into the car, Magnus and Alec could very distinctly feel the rigid but non-hostile tension lingering in the air. It was almost an unexplainable feeling. Both of them have had an undoubtedly long day and nothing could possibly get any worse. Alec seemed to be immersed in his own deep thoughts as he drove silently to Izzy’s house where Max and Rafe were staying. It has been an extremely difficult day for the both of them and the only thing that could possibly uplift their mood from this nightmare was the beautiful ringing laughter from their two little bundles of joy.

Magnus stared wordlessly out the car window as they drove past a vast number of Manhattan skyscrapers. He really wanted to comfort his husband, but he wasn’t exactly sure how. As time passed by, Magnus’s heart ached more and more as he observed his husband’s every move. Alec, ever since leaving the precinct held his hand tightly as if he feared Magnus would just disappear from his grasp. Ever so often Alec would turn around and check up on Magnus, repeatedly asking him if he was alright despite all the previous countless times that Magnus assured him that he was. Of course, Magnus had been a bit shook from his face-to-face encounter with one of the most dangerous serial killers alive. Who wouldn’t be? However, it was quite painfully obvious that this incident had been no picnic for Alec as well. The feeling of not knowing if Magnus was either dead or alive had thrown his husband into a state of great panic. So much so that the situation, dare-say, had become almost traumatic for Alec, which is why every few minutes or so Alec would stubbornly ask the same question over again for reassurance.

Magnus slowly turned his head towards Alec and carefully studied his quiet husband. Alec was, of course, looking intently at the road but Magnus could tell that about a million different thoughts were plaguing his beautiful husband’s mind. To Magnus, it was all too easy to see. The contrasting flashes of his eyes by each passing thought, the deep crease in his eyebrows that quickly followed, and most of all, the painful way Alec bit his lips were dead giveaways that his husband was either really upset and nervous about losing his job or was currently wallowing in self-guilt for something that was undeniably not his fault. Magnus’s suspicions were leaning towards the latter. Although it could very well be both of those things.

To be quite frank, Magnus, alongside Jace, did not understand what could have possibly made Alec sign those damned papers. Clearly whatever scheme Imogen had cooked up on Alec’s behalf had worked. Considering how much of an impressive intellectual his husband actually is, Magnus was sure that Alec was aware of the fact that Imogen couldn’t have fired him even if she wanted to. So what could have possibly compelled his Alexander to give his career that he had worked to the bone for?

Unable to ignore Alec’s vexed expression much longer, Magnus quietly spoke up, “Alexander…”

Alec immediately shaken from his thoughts quickly turned for a split second towards Magnus to make sure he was okay before quickly focusing his eyes back onto the road.

“Hm? You okay?” he hummed questioningly.

“I love you,” Magnus stated so simply but so full of love.

Alec’s face morphed from genuine concern to soft delight as soon as he heard those three simple words. The corners of Alec’s lips lifted into a sincere smile. “I love you too, Magnus. So much.” Leaving one hand on the wheel, Alec searched for his husband’s hand and immediately intertwined his other hand with Magnus’s as he continued to drive in silence.

Magnus tightly held Alec’s hand with loving warmth as he softly said, “Darling, we really have to talk about what happened today.”

Alec nodded affirmingly, “I know.” Alec squeezed his hand lovingly. “And we will later, I promise. But let’s go see our kids first. I desperately wish for one of their hugs right about now.

Magnus chuckled brightly, “You and me both, love.”

The rest of the car ride was peacefully tranquil. The unspoken and inexplicable tension from earlier had slowly dissipated from existence as they both gripped each other’s hands firmly in comfortable silence.

 

*****

They had both walked up to the front porch of the Lightwood-Lewis residence. However, before they could even knock, the door abruptly opened. Izzy appeared instantly and grabbed her brother-in-law and pulled him into a big hug. Magnus was shocked (but in a good way) at first but chuckled as he returned her embrace.

Izzy finally pulled away with almost tears in her eyes, “Magnus, we were all so worried. We heard what happened to you. Did that bastard hurt you? I’ll kill him myself!”

Magnus laughed lightheartedly, “I’m okay, Izzy I promise. We just...” he paused. “Talked.”

“Talked?” she frowned. “Talked about what?”

“A story for another day my dear. Where are Max and Ra-”

“MAGNUS!” Clary came barreling down the hallway crashing into her brother-in-law with a giant hug.

The impact took the breath out of Magnus but nevertheless, he returned her hug with the same enthusiasm, “Wow, I feel so loved.” He grinned childishly.

Then Clary smacked his arm.

“Ow!”

“Don’t worry me like that again.” Clary said frowning looking up with her hands on her hips.

Magnus smiled, “Sorry biscuit. It won’t happen again.”

Alec was standing behind Magnus silently watching his sisters’ worried-filled assaults with a huge smile.

“Alec,” Izzy said walking towards him as Clary and Magnus conversed excitedly behind her.

Alec pulled his sister into a hug which she gladly returned.

“Are you okay, big bro?”

Alec plastered a fake smile on his face and replied, “Of course.”

Izzy frowned knowing that Alec was putting up a front. If anyone could look through his fake smile, something he had mastered over years of hardships, it was his sister and his husband.

“Alec, Jace already informed us about what happened with Imogen. I heard she fired you?”

Alec shook his head in disagreement, “I didn’t get fired Izzy I… I resigned.”

“By the angel… no wonder Jace seemed so upset with you over the phone. Why would you do that Alec?”

Flinching slightly Alec responded plaintively, “Izzy, I promise I’ll explain everything to you later, but I need to speak with Magnus first.”

Immediately Izzy nodded affirmingly hugging her brother once more. Alec gladly hugging her back thankful for her understanding and lack of interrogation like usual.

“So where are my lovely children?” Magnus asked brightly, walking over to Alec and Izzy. “I miss them terribly.”

Izzy laughed, “Simon! Max! Rafe! Your dads are here!”

It only took a few seconds for Alec and Magnus to hear the increasingly loud pattering of small feet get closer and closer until…

“DADDY! PAPA!” Max screamed running towards his dads’ open arms with Rafe only close beside him running with the same enthusiasm of his younger brother.

“My dads?” Simon said with an amused look on his face as he walked to stand by Izzy.

Izzy playfully hit his shoulder, “You know what I meant!”

Simon grinned hugging his wife and kissing her forehead. Meanwhile, Max and Rafe were getting pampered with kisses from their two fathers as they giggled with delight.

They proceeded to thoroughly inform Magnus and Alec of their fun-crazed day hanging with their Uncle Simon as both men listened to their children intently and exuberantly. Both of their boys seemed to be unaware of what had happened to Magnus that day, in which Magnus and Alec were so grateful for. There was no need to instill in their children more fear than necessary. Alec stood up and walked over to his brother-in-law to thank him for taking care of Max and Rafe even if he was probably going to have to hear countless Star Wars stories from his two little boys.

Simon beamed as he took Alec’s hand and shook it, “It’s no problem, Alec. I love hanging with Max and Rafe!”

“Sherman, seriously thank you,” Magnus said suddenly appearing behind them with Max in his arms.

Simon rolled his eyes at Magnus then winked saying, “Again, no problem!”

For the next few hours, the adults sat around the dining room table drinking beer (except for Alec who was driving) while the boys played upstairs. After a while, even Jace joined them, sitting down next to Clary awkwardly avoiding Alec’s eyes.

 

*****

It was around 9 PM when they left, both boys were buckled into their car seats soundly asleep while Alec drove towards the Lightwood estate. Magnus, too, accidentally dozed off in the passenger seat due to all the tumultuous events that occurred today. After tucking in the boys to sleep and washing up for the night, the time was now 11 PM.

Magnus was already dressed in his soft silk pajamas patiently waiting for Alec to join him on the bed. Alec laughed as he gladly dove into the bed next to Magnus who was gesturing adorably at his husband to join him.

“It has been quite a day.” Magnus sighed contently wrapped in Alec’s strong arms.

Alec chuckled, “Yeah, you’re telling me.”

After a few minutes of blissful silence, Magnus called softly, “Alexander?”

“Hm?” Alec replied quietly, his eyes closed peacefully.

“About today…" Magnus began softly, "I’m sorry for what you had to go through today darling.”

Alec silently opened his eyes, revealing his glowing hazel eyes that were stormy and laced with an agonizing sorrow, “Magnus, I should be saying this to you. What happened to you today shouldn’t have happened. This is all my fault and I’m so sorry.”

“Darling, you couldn’t have known.” Magnus whispered. “You couldn’t have known that this would happen.”

“Don’t blame yourself, love.” Magnus continued as he reached to stroke Alec’s cheek. “I know you are beating yourself up inside, but I am asking you not to. It’s not your fault. You didn’t deserve to hear all those awful things today.”

Alec’s face suddenly contorted with a million different expressions and emotions with Magnus only able to catch a few obvious ones: love, worry, and guilt. Suddenly, Alec seemed to not be able to look Magnus properly in the face. Magnus, knowing his worry-wart protector of a husband, knew that Alec would totally be blaming himself for every single thing that went wrong even if the control of the situation had been ripped from his hands since the very beginning.

“I-I don’t deserve that…” Alec whispered almost inaudibly.

Magnus looked at his husband with concern. He gently reached up and made eye contact with his husband.

“Oh, Alexander… That’s not tru-”

“Magnus stop. Don’t say that it’s not true or that it’s not my fault because…” Alec paused as tears threatened to fall from his waterline. “b-because it definitely is.”

“Alexander don’t say that...”

“Magnus I-” Alec started. “I’m sorry, Magnus.” He said, tears raining down his cheeks.

“Darli-”

“Imogen’s right you know. This was never supposed to happen. I should’ve known that there were traitors on my team. Some leader I am. I’m so sorry, Mags... I’m so sorry for letting Sebastian get to you. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t protect you.”

“Wait-”

“I failed you, Magnus. Again. I’m so so-”

“Alexander I swear to god if you say sorry one more time.” Magnus put a finger to Alec’s mouth effectively silencing his rambling husband’s apology spree. “Now, you listen to me.” Magnus locked his eyes with his husband. “This. Is. Not. Your. Fault.” Magnus stated each word seriously and clearly.

Alec looked at him with sad doe-like eyes, “Magnus… I know you keep telling me this, and everyone else does too but this is… was my case and anything and everything that happens or goes wrong during or after is my responsibility. Several bodies have dropped since Jia’s murder. Even people close to us have perished. I wasn’t able to stop Sebastian when I had the chance. Hell! I walked right into a trap. I was beaten out of commission for weeks. Put our family through so much during that process. Couldn’t squeeze any information out of Hodge, one of my most trusted officers, who apparently was in cahoots with Verlac. All of our family and close associates are most likely in grave danger. You were basically kidnapped. Oh, and am I missing anything? Right, another member of my team, Jordan Kyle, turned out to be a traitor. Nothing has gone right since the beginning of this case. I wasn’t able to keep you safe. I am pathetic and useless.”

It was safe to say Magnus was pretty shell shocked by the amount of self-contempt Alec spoke with.

No longer able to just stand by and watch his husband drown in his self-hatred, Magnus sat up to properly face his husband, “Alexander, first of all, it is not your fault that Sebastian one day spontaneously started killing all those victims. It is not your fault that you walked into Sebastian’s trap. You followed a lead, as any good officer of the law would, and it fell through. It didn’t fall through because you were careless or made a mistake but because someone close to you, someone you trusted, betrayed you and relayed information to that whack job. There was no way you could have known what Hodge was planning. He was meticulous and an opportunistic asshole. It is not your fault that you couldn’t get Hodge to talk just yet. You’ve had like barely one day with him. Even I know that interrogation takes time and patience especially for a guy who has been plotting this moment for years. And I cannot possibly emphasize this enough but you are not to blame for my altercation with Sebastian today. You could not have possibly known that my police escort would be working with Sebastian. Sebastian is a manipulative slimy bastard. Imogen, that rude old tramp, is a bitch. You did not deserve any of the words she threw at you today. You are definitely not pathetic and certainly not useless.” By the Magnus finished he was out of breath.

Alec sat there in tears listening intently to his husband’s kind words.

“I…” Alec started but paused realizing that he had no words to explain his feelings right now.

Magnus calmed down and softly spoke, “Darling, I love you. And I am so proud of you. I know a part of you will always feel responsible, but I am asking you to not try and shoulder all that blame by yourself. I’m with you, Alexander. I will always be here by your side and through it all.” Magnus raked his arms around Alec who was crying silently but felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

“Thank you, Mags. I love you too.” He whispered, melting into his husband’s warm embrace as they both drifted off to a pleasant sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys! Next time for real, Magnus will talk with Alec about his conversation with Sebastian + the whole resignation debacle!! Jace and Alec will also have a talk + more scenes with Max and Rafe!


	17. Soon My Son, I Am Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are POV changes in this chapter so pay attention to the bold letters!! ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judge Archiveofourown clears his throat, "Ahem, Ms. kj5366. You are standing before this court for being constantly late with your story chapter updates. Do you have anything you would like to say??"  
> "Well Your Honor, I have been a bit busy lately... and-"  
> "Did you not say that you were now on summer vacation just a few weeks ago??"  
> "Yes, but something happened and-"  
> "Excuses!"  
> "I also went to this Shadowhunters con recently and I was busy editing videos and-"  
> "Excuses!"  
> "Also, I had to write a college essay for a scholarship that I am applyin-"  
> "Excuses! Excuses!" the judge screeched. "How many times have you said that you will try to get your writing back on schedule since this fic started?" (*Judge gives her a disapproving look*)  
> "Many times Your Honor..."  
> "That's right. So do you have anything to say for yourself now? Any excuses? Huh??"  
> (*kj5366 looks down in shame*) "No, Your Honor. I truly am sorry for my actions. It's been over two weeks since my latest update, and I am so sorry..."  
> "Sorry doesn't cut it!" Judge Archiveofourown snapped. "You are hereby...you are hereby sentenced to...."  
> Judge Archiveofourown scratches his head trying to think of an appropriate sentence for kj5366, "Er...Um..."  
> "Wait!" kj5366 yells. "What if I upload a new chapter now, and one more chapter within this week?"  
> Judge Archiveofourown contemplates on the proposition. After a few a minutes he nods approvingly, "That might work... But how are we to believe anything you say."  
> kj5366 smiles hopefully, "I will try to do the best I can!"  
> "Alright then... on with the story!"

**(Magnus POV) - *Set a few days after the previous chapter***

Sunlight poured through Magnus’s and Alec’s fancy silk curtains, very conveniently landing on Magnus’s peacefully sleeping face, enticing him to squint open his eyes in annoyance. Trying to escape the blinding light he turned towards Alec’s side of the bed only to growl in frustration at the cold emptiness next to him. Begrudgingly, Magnus dragged himself out of bed to get dressed and find that gorgeous husband of his to demand his morning cuddles. As soon as he stepped out of the door, his heart melted to see his Alexander smiling brightly with a giggling Max and Rafe by his side. Max and Rafe both had white powder smudged all over their faces and hands from what Magnus could only assume was from the pancake mix. Leaning against the doorway watching his family, Magnus couldn’t help but think how lucky he had been. That genuine feeling of warmth, appreciation, and joy, however, was quickly replaced by anxiousness and fear as he recalled the conversation he had with Sebastian.

 _‘I still need to talk with Alec about that.’_ He thought grimly, his thoughts interrupted as he heard his name being called by Alec. Looking up, he saw his mesmerizing husband walking up to him kissing his cheek and whispering good morning into his ears, which to Magnus sounded sweeter than the pleasant chirping of birds to a melodious tune.

“Good morning, love.” Magnus couldn’t help but smile despite being a bit grumpy about waking up alone. “But I missed you in bed this morning..” he quickly added pouting adorably.

Grinning, Alec pecked at his lips, “Sorry Mags. Kids wanted pancakes. Come, let’s have breakfast.”

Magnus let his husband take his hand and drag him towards the dining area where he was soon tackled by his two little boys in excitement. Taking in this joyous moment as if trying to savor it as much as possible Magnus thought, _‘Just a little while longer. I’ll tell him after breakfast.’_

 

*****

**(Alec POV)**

Alec woke up to Max and Rafe giggling and poking at his nose on his side of the bed.

"Daddy!" Max exclaimed in excitement. "Let's make breakfast!" 

Smiling at his children, Alec replied, "Sure kids. Why don't you both start taking out the ingredients in the kitchen? I will be out very soon okay?"

"Okay!" Max raced out of the bedroom. 

Alec locked eyes with Rafe who was about to follow his brother outside, "Rafe, you are in charge. Make sure Max doesn't do anything crazy until I'm out."

Rafe, proud of being trusted by his father, grinned cheekily and replied, "You got it Dad!" as he quickly followed behind Max, intent on carrying out Alec's order perfectly.

Laughing softly, Alec turned around to face Magnus, who was still immersed in a deep sleep. Magnus looked beautiful. I mean he always looked beautiful but today he looked extra beautiful by the way the sun shined on his face at the angle Alec was looking at. A few minutes later he heard a loud clang from the kitchen, sounding like something had dropped. Immediately shaking from his thoughts he gave Magnus a quick kiss on the forehead, splashed water on his face, and headed towards the kitchen where he was sure it would be a mess. He left fearing for the worse but hoping for the best.

After about a half an hour cooking and messing with Max and Rafe, he saw a ruffled looking Magnus leaning against the doorway with a warm smile on his face. Alec took a moment observing his husband. Magnus's hair was messy and unstyled. Makeup was non-existent on his face, he was wearing casual clothes, clothes he would only wear at home, and he looked damn sexy in them. As much as Alec loved his husband's extravagant outfits and stylish makeup, Alec definitely appreciated his husband in a simple tank top, that highlighted his toned, sharp muscles, and bare face which was equally handsome with or without makeup. Magnus seemed a bit grumpy. Alec guessed it was because he woke up alone. But for some reason that just made Magnus look even sexier if that's possible

Snapping out of his thoughts Alec beamed happily.

"Magnus," he said walking over to his husband.

Kissing his cheek sweetly, he whispered.

"Good Morning." as he peppered Magnus's face with sweet little pecks.

Alec could see Magnus's morning grumpiness slowly melt away and was replaced by a happy twinkle in his eyes, "Good morning, love. But I missed you in bed this morning."

Alec couldn't help but smile at Magnus's adorable little pout, quickly pecking his lips.

"Sorry Mags. Kids wanted pancakes. Come, let’s have breakfast.” he said grabbing his husband's hand and gently leading towards the dining room.

 

***** 

After a pleasant breakfast, Max and Rafe, immediately ran straight towards their rooms to play and have fun while Alec and Magnus cleaned the table and washed the dishes together. He and Magnus had come to a mutual agreement that their kids shouldn’t go to school, at least for a short while until it’s safe since Sebastian made it very clear that he could easily get to them. After the dishes, they curled up on the couch together cuddling wordlessly for a couple of minutes until Alec finally broke the silence.

“Magnus?”

“Hm?” Magnus hummed in reply.

“I’m sorry I quit my job.” He blurted out

Magnus poked his eyes open and looked taken aback by Alec’s statement.

“Darling, where is this coming from and why are you apologizing?”

Shifting uncomfortably he replied, “I just feel like I owe you an explanation about the other day since my decision not only affects my life but yours as well.”

And it’s true. Alec had resigned from his position. He wasn’t stupid and he knew Magnus wasn’t either. Imogen’s threat of firing him wasn’t very threatening since she probably couldn’t have gotten him fired considering his impressive track record and reputation at the NYPD. Despite the fact that Imogen was undoubtedly his superior, firing him would have been a political minefield for her since the Major Case Squad are considered heroes at the precinct and even by the public eye for solving numerous impossible cold and active investigations.

He knew Magnus was curious as to why he signed those resignation papers, but he hadn’t brought it up for some reason. Though Alec assumed Magnus was trying to give him more time to come to him which is why Alec felt the need to talk to Magnus about it first before he talks it out with others. Magnus deserved that much.

Magnus chuckled, “Alexander you don’t owe me anything. Plus, since you have no choice but to stay at home and rest like you were supposed to until you insisted on going to work, maybe you’ll finally let me spoil you.” Magnus joked grinning widely as he whispered into Alec’s left ear, his sensitive spot. (*wink wink*).

Alec smiled warmly at Magnus’s playful suggestive tactics but nevertheless pulled away from his, husband knowing that any more of that would immediately put a pause this conversation, causing Magnus to pout endearingly.

His face morphed back into a small smile, “All jokes aside Alexander, it’s not like Imogen gave you much a choice anyway right? I saw her whisper something into your ear. Whatever she said made up your mind am I correct?”

He nodded.

“Well then, do you want to talk about it?”

Alec sighed, “Imogen knew from the start that she couldn’t fire me. I have too many allies within the NYPD. If she really had that sort of power, she would’ve just fired me and be done with it.”

Magnus nodded listening intently to his husband's words.

“So she came prepared,” Alec continued. “Quite frankly, her visit caught me at a bad time… Even without the incentive she gave me, I might have signed the papers anyway. All the things she was saying-” he paused. “I was already saying to myself ten times over.”

Magnus squeezed his hands in assurance and comfort.

 

**_******flashback to Imogen*****_ **

**_“You can’t do this!” Jace snapped at his grandmother. “There’s no way! You can’t fire him for one simple case, not that anything that happened was his fault!”_ **

**_“Shut it, Jace!” Imogen snarled nastily. “Mr. Lightwood-Bane offered to take responsibility for you and all of your team’s sorry little excuses. It is ultimately his choice.”_ **

**_Imogen then leaned towards Alec’s ear whispering something only he could hear._ **

**_“Quit Mr. Lightwood. If not for your sake then for others. I am aware that firing you will not be an easy feat; however, if you refuse to sign this document, I will make it my personal mission to go after each and every member or your team and make their job lives a living hell. Even Jace, he has always lived in your shadows anyways. I have no use of a hot-headed grandson that is content with living in his older brother’s shadows. So I am giving you a choice. Walk away now and I won’t touch anyone and be content with your departure from this institute or stay and I will make everyone around you pay the consequences.” Imogen whispered vehemently into his ear._ **

**_By that point, Alec’s mind was made up. There was no way he would let his colleagues suffer from Imogen’s vengeful despite against him._ **

**_“So,” Imogen said aloud, “Have you made your decision Mr. Lightwood? Oops, sorry Lightwood-Bane right?” she said mockingly sneering disgustingly at him._ **

**_Alec without hesitation picked up a nearby pen and signed his name._ **

**_*****end of flashback*****_ **

 

“She threatened Jace?” Magnus asked in disbelief.

“Well, yes and basically everyone else. I had to quit… not because I wanted to be that noble knight who takes the fall for the well-being of everyone else but because if Imogen truly meant what she said, their suffering and hardships would be because of me, because of Imogen’s personal vendetta against me. They are the ones in the crossfire.”

“Wow, she really is a special kind of crazy to blackmail you using your team and her own grandson.” Magnus snarled in anger. What kind of person acts like that? Using her own blood-related grandson as leverage to get what she wants.”

“Well, apparently to her, Jace is nothing if he isn’t a leader. She said so herself that she has no use for him if he keeps ‘living in my shadow.’ I don’t understand though, Jace was never in my shadow. He is easily one the best detectives the NYPD has ever seen and he is my partner. He has just as much authority over everyone in our department as I do. I guess it felt like a punch in the gut to Imogen, since my title is the Captain instead of her grandson.”

Magnus frowned in utter disapproval, “Wait, Alexander. Is that why you haven’t talked to Jace about what happened? Because you’d have to reveal what kind of horrible person Imogen actually is?”

Alec nodded solemnly.

“Oh love,” Magnus began. “I’m pretty sure Jace already has a good idea of Imogen’s true colors. I don’t think you would have noticed that distinctly since you obviously had a lot on your plate, but if you saw Jace clearly that day, he looked like he wanted to rip Imogen’s head off.”

Magnus continued, “Plus, I fairly certain that you two should talk things out. As I can imagine, Jace seems pretty upset with you right now. However, that’s only because he doesn’t understand why. He probably figures you gave up.”

“In a way, I did though right…?” Alec said. “I mean I could’ve fought harder and could’ve stayed and tried preventing Imogen anyways.”

“Then why didn’t you darling?”

Alec fell silent as if thinking about what to say.

“For you Mags.” He stated. “For Max and Rafael.”

Confused Magnus looked at Alec curiously, “Whatever do you mean?”

Alec sighed, “As much as I hate to admit it, Magnus, to be completely honest, I’m scared. Sebastian is getting closer. Too close, and it scares me. I want to be here to protect you. I want to be here every second of the day so that I can ensure our family’s safety. After I found you that day on the floor shaking from your encounter with Sebastian, Magnus, I couldn’t breathe properly. Every breath felt heavy and forced. I felt as if the only way I can breathe normally again is if I am right here next to you, Max, and Rafe.”

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered emotionally as he hugged his husband.

When he finally pulled away Magnus chuckled lightly “You still have to talk it out with Jace and make things right. Biscuit and the others seem fairly uncomfortable by the family tension.

“I will.” Alec promised as he wrapped his arms around Magnus against.

After several moments of peaceful prolonged silence, Alec spoke up once more,

 “Do you hate that I’m not a detective anymore?” he asked softly.

Magnus raised his eyebrows questionably then sighed answering truthfully, “Honestly, Alexander… I hate the way you were forced out of your job. I really do. It wasn’t fair to you and you loved your job so it broke my heart but…”

“But…?” Alec waited.

“But I am also quite relieved at the same time.” Magnus said in an almost inaudible whisper.

“Why?” Alec asked not offended but seeming genuinely curious.

“Because darling,” Magnus sighed heavily. “Every day I have to watch you walk out the door not knowing whether or not you will make it safely back to me. In your dangerous line of work, you never know what might happen.”

“Did you always feel this way?”

“I’ll admit the feeling had always been on the back of my mind. After all, I married you, knowing what I was getting myself into. However, recently, the feeling keeps coming back to haunt me every day since a few weeks ago when you almost died at the hospital.” Magnus felt himself tear up a bit at the prospect of Alec being gone.

“Alexander, that day” Magnus bit his lips nervously. “I was so scared I would lose you. I couldn’t handle the thought of being without you… Having to live on without you, having to sleep without your head next to mince, or having to raise Max and Rafe by myself. It terrified me. So ever since then, I have been feeling extremely anxious about everything, especially when you said that you were heading back to work. But I wasn’t about to keep you from your work darling because I know that you are a damn good detective and that you love your job.”

Alec’s eyes blazed with understanding as he sat listening to Magnus’s every word carefully.

“You could have told me Mags. About how you felt. Nothing is more important to me than you or the kids. Yes, I love my job, but you all are my number one priority and the second doesn’t even come close.”

Magnus smiled sweetly pecking his husband on the lips.

“Of course love. You are mine as well.”

“I’m sorry Magnus.”

“Darling what did I say about apologies you don’t-”

“I know but I just wanted to.” He quickly responded grinning.

 ******

**(Magnus POV)**

_‘Now! You have to tell him now!’_ his mind screamed.

“Alec?” Magnus said hesitantly.

Magnus locked eyes with his husband, his tone growing serious as he carefully pried himself away from Alec’s arms, “I have to tell you something. Something that happened with Sebastian.”

Alec sat up quickly, “Happened? What happened?”

“Well not happened, per se, more like information that has come to light.”

A sense of relief visibly passed on Alec’s face for a brief second only to be replaced with a frown.

“Okay, I’m a bit confused.”

Magnus proceeded to explain briefly how his conversation with Verlac started.

“…he told me that there was a reason why I was still alive. Then he brought up the incident from way back, the incident concerning my father.”

“Asmodeus?” Alec frowned in confusion. “Why would he bring up your deceased father?”

“Well darling,” Magnus sighed. “According to that miserable ball of sack, my father contacted him, and he is supposedly alive and kicking.”

Alec couldn’t believe his ears. “B-but that’s impossible. We saw him-”

“I know.” Magnus nodded sadly. “But I fear Verlac might be telling the truth. He’s right you know. He could’ve and should’ve killed me right then and there when he had the chance and he didn’t.”

Alec instinctively flinched at his last sentence causing Magnus to immediately regret his choice of words and phrasing. Quickly recovering, Alec looked perplexed as he listened attentively to Magnus’s words.

“Why now…? After all these years he could’ve appeared… It doesn’t make any sense.”

Magnus rubbed his temples with his fingers in a circular motion attempting to rid the sharp pain in his brain. “I don’t know darling. Whatever it is, it cannot be good though. I just don’t understand… My father-” Magnus’s voice broke. Alec quickly moved to hug his husband as Magnus whispered crestfallenly, “I’m so sorry Alexander.”

Alec pulled away briefly in shock, “for what Magnus?” then whispered almost inaudibly, “if anyone should be sorry, it’s me…”

“For my father. My baggage. My past. He nearly destroyed us and now he’s back. I don’t even know how but he is, and I don’t know how to deal with this or confront this. We have the kids now, and I don’t what I’ll do if my past catches up to me and harms them-” Magnus stopped rambling after feeling his husband’s lips against his.

Pulling back from the passionate unexpected kiss, Magnus found the most glorious hazel eyes round with concern and love staring back him.

“Mags stop. None of this is your fault. We will deal with your father, your past, or whatever, and we will deal with it together.” Alec said confidently wrapping his fingers around Magnus’s as if to solidify his statement.

Magnus stared at Alec blankly, wondering how it was possible that this man could instantly comfort him from this nightmarish situation.

Quickly shaking off his thoughts, Magnus nodded, a slight smile gracing his lips, “Thank you, darling. We will handle it.” He curled up closer into his husband as they both fell into a pleasant nap.

 

*****

**(Asmodeus Bane POV)**

There standing a few feet away from the Lightwood Estate stood a tall man with jet black hair, eyes identical to those of a cat’s, and holding a sturdy cane.

Snickering ominously toward the large property lit with lights, he whispered,

_“My son. I am here. Soon we will meet. And we are going to have so much fun together.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first of all, I am so sorry for that little beginning bit in the author's note. It was really stupid! XD But I wanted to apologize for being late in a more creative way since I am always apologizing... x_x So I apologize for wasting your time with that little skit if you read it. xD I really was a bit busy due to many different events but I know those are just excuses!! XD I actually did go to Shadowhunters convention like a week ago! I met Matthew, Harry, Kat, Dom, Will, Jade, Niccola, and Jack!! It was so magical that it put me into a frenzy of binge-watching the show again and editing videos and so forth!! Anyways, I will probably have another chapter up in a couple of days as I have mentioned!
> 
> Second of all, I apologize if I'm boring you with these talks and conversations between Alec and Magnus in these past few chapters but they are very much necessary!! However, fear not because more action will happen in the next chapter, especially since Daddy Asmodeus has arrived!!
> 
> Third of all, GUYS we are at almost 12k hits and 500 kudos!!! OMG! You all are too good to me! When I started, I thought I'd have only like a hundred people read this fic lol... Thank you to all of you who have been leaving me sweet comments and earnest reviews! I really appreciate them! Sometimes your compliments are way more than I deserve so thank you so much for your kindness and support!! As always thank you so much for reading!!


	18. It's All My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This is a filler chapter! In this chapter, we will recount some scenes through Clary's POV. Then Jace's POV!

*******(Flashback – Clary’s POV)*******

Just a few hours ago Jace had called her in a frantic voice telling her to pick Alec and Magnus’s boys up from school and keep them safe Sebastian. As she quickly drove over to the elementary school they were both in, Clary quickly dialed Izzy’s number.

It rang three times until finally, Clary heard Izzy’s bright voice, “Hey! What’s up?”

“Izzy…” Clary sighed heavily.

“What’s wrong Clary?”

“I just received a call from Jace telling me to pick up Max and Rafe from school. Apparently this morning, Sebastian Verlac sent a picture of them to the NYPD basically declaring Magnus as his next target.”

“What?” Izzy gasped. “Honestly, when is that bastard going to stop? Haven’t he put them through enough anyway?”

“I know right! Iz…I don’t know what to do. I am currently driving to their school. Do I take them home? Or to my studio? I don’t know where the safest place for them is.”

There was a short pause until Izzy finally spoke, “Bring them here Clary. Simon is off work today and we can all stay at home, play some games, and entertain the boys. The more people there are the harder it would be for Verlac to get his clutches on them. It’s safer that way.”

“You sure Simon won’t mind?”

“Cmon Clary!” she grinned. “You know him. He won’t mind at all. Besides, we were just going to stay home and just cuddle around today anyways.”

“Alright! I’ll text you as soon as I pick them up.”

“Sure thing!”

 

A few hours later, Clary pulled into the driveway of the Lightwood-Lewis residence after shortly detouring for some ice cream with the boys. Max and Rafe were practically buzzing with excitement as they ran to the door as fast as their little legs could carry. A few seconds after they rug the doorbell Simon cheerfully answered the door.

“Max! Rafe! So good to see you, buddies! What should we do today?” Simon smiled kindly kneeling to the floor to meet with their eyes.

“Let’s continue Star Wars Uncle Simon!” Rafael shouted.

“Sur-”

“No!” Max pouted. “I don’t want to. It’s boring!”

Clary stifled a laugh from seeing her best friend look like he had been punched in the gut by Max’s declaration.

“Cmon Maxie! It’s a masterpiece!” pleaded Rafe.

Max shook his head in defiance toward his brother, “I wanna watch something else!”

Izzy submerged from the background quickly giving both her arguing nephews quick little hugs.

By this point, Rafe was eyeing his little brother with a twinge of annoyance.

Simon looked conflicted, as breaking up arguments weren’t really his thing, “Well, maybe we can watch it next time?”

“Stop being selfish Maxie! You always usually pick the movies we watch with Uncle Simon. Why can’t I pick for once?” Frowning down at his little brother and shaking his head in disapproval.

Max’s pout only grew from there, “I’m not being selfish!”

Looking a little panicked Simon shot Izzy and Clary a distress signal look for help.

“Now, now boys.” Izzy interjected. “Stop with this ridiculous argument.”

“Your aunt is right. No need to fight over what to watch.” Clary continued. Then locking eyes with the two boys she smiled and excitedly whispered. “How about we watch a personal favorite movie of mine. It’s called Harry Potter.”

Simon smiled at the very excellent suggestion as did Izzy; however, the boys looked confused.

“Who’s Harry Potter?” Max asked curiously, all previous anger slowly dissipating while Rafe also stared at Clary with the same lingering question.

“Well,” she winked. “He’s the boy who lived.”

Her statement only made the boys frown deeper in confusion.

Simon laughed lightheartedly, “Come Max, Rafe. Let’s go put on the movie. I promise they are amazing.”

Max and Rafe quickly followed their uncle into the living room where they kept the big TV. After the three of them disappeared into the house, Izzy pulled Clary into a hug.

“So glad you’re here Clary.” Said Izzy smiling widely.

“That’s my line.” She said returning Izzy’s grin and hug.

“Want some tea?”

“Oh yes. Definitely.” Clary answered almost immediately as they both headed towards the kitchen.

 

Clary and Izzy had been enjoying a nice cup of tea while Max and Rafe were hanging out with Simon in what they labeled as ‘the Netflix’ room. Chatting happily about their work and personal lives was a huge stress reliever for the both of them, so they both made an effort to make it happen at least a few times each week. It was their weekly tea time tradition to dish out their problems, stresses, gossip, news, and etc. Today was definitely different and totally unplanned with the addition of their nephews but nevertheless, the meeting came as an instant relief to both of them especially with everything going on with Magnus and Alec. They were having a passionate conversation about shopping when their conversation was cut short Clary’s ringtone. Seeing it was from Jace she smiled softly and hastily answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Clary!”

Frowning from hearing Jace’s worried tone, “Jace? Are you okay? Why do you sound rattled?”

“Max and Rafe are with you right?” he said rapidly.

“Yes, of course. We are at Izzy and Simon’s-”

Jace cut her off. “Sorry baby I don’t have much time. I need to catch up with Alec! He is heading headfirst into an unknown situation without any backup!” Jace mumbled in a voice mixed with annoyance and worry at the same time.

“Is Alec in danger? Where is he going without you?” Clary asked concernedly.

Izzy’s eyes shone with an equal level of worry from across the table from hearing the possibility of her brother in danger. Clary instantly switched the call to speakerphone and laid it on the table.

“I can’t explain everything right now but listen to me very carefully. Magnus might have been kidnapped.”

“KIDNAPPED??” Clary and Izzy shouted out in unison causing Jace to cringe from the sound.

“Yes, it’s complicated but Alec is going to where Magnus is right now. Make sure you guys keep a close eye on Max and Rafe. The threat is officially very, very real so keep them both safe for me, please.”

“Of course, Jace.” Izzy said. Choking on her words, Izzy asked, “A-Are they going to be alright.”

A short pause was heard from Jace as he sighed dejectedly, “I don’t know… But I am going to go bring them back. I promise. They are both so strong. We have to believe they’re okay.”

Clary nodded, “Be careful, Jace...”

“Always am.” He said in finality hanging up the call.

It has been approximately three hours since they heard from Jace and all three adults were out of their minds with worry. Of course, they didn’t tell Max and Rafe yet what was going on, not wanting to scare them. But each second that passed by with no news of Magnus and Alec were equivalent to agonizing torture.

Finally, the phone rang. Clary picked up in about 0.3 seconds only to hear Jace’s worn-out voice. Again setting the phone on speaker Clary spoke, “Babe, you’re on speaker. Talk to us. Are you okay? Is Magnus okay? What about Alec?

“We’re all safe. Magnus was not harmed and neither was Alec.”

Clary and Izzy breathed out a heavy sigh of relief, the tension that had been piling up minute by minute since Jace’s last call.

“Oh, thank the angel.” Izzy cried out.

“But something happened at work.” Jace said tiredly. “Alec was terminated from his job.”

“Wait what?” Clary asked. “They fired him? Why?”

“No, he-” Jace paused to control his shaky angry voice. “That idiot” Jace muttered under his breath.

“Imogen totally went off on him with things that weren’t even his fault! And he just took it! Silently! I know he is blaming himself which is totally unreasonable because NOTHING THAT HAPPENED WAS HIS FAULT but I just don’t understand how he can give up so easily. Imogen that bitch couldn’t have even fired him even if she wanted to and Alec knows this. He’s not stupid but he resigned anyway. How am I supposed to do this all by myself? He is supposed to be there for me and with me. Then I told him, 'let’s fight this' and he responded indifferently telling me to drop it! TO DROP IT? How can I just drop this? This is all my fault! Oh god, this is all my fault! I assigned that officer to Magnus’s protective detail not Alec. He doesn’t even deserve this. I can’t even do anything about it because he himself refuses to file a complaint. I mean how in the-”

Jace’s incredibly rap-like speed ranting was cut off by Clary, “Woah Jace. Slow down. I can’t understand a thing you’re saying.”

Silence was heard on the other end of the phone.

“Jace?” Izzy asked concerned for her brother.

Faint sounds to what suspiciously sounded like sniffling came from the other end. Then nearly inaudibly, Jace whispered, “I’m to blame.” Before Clary could say anything Jace spoke up, “I-I got to go. Alec and Magnus are probably heading over to your house right now.”

“Wait! Jace!” Clary called out to her fiancé before he could hang up. “Are you okay? Do you need me to go to you?”

“No, Clary. Stay there.” pausing before continuing. “I am going to raise some hell over here.” He growled in a terrifying tone that frightened even Clary as he ended the call before she could respond.

True to Jace’s word, a little while later Magnus and Alec came over, both in one piece and seemingly unharmed. However, Clary could see the toll of whatever happened today weighing the both of them down. Both of them were masking their faces with smiling and laughing when all the while she could sense their inner selves worn out and weak. Nevertheless, she kept a smile on her face and pretended not to notice. The last thing they needed was for her to push answers out of their clearly exhausted selves. Luckily, Magnus and Alec both stuck around for some late-night beer as all the adults engaged in a friendly conversation. Everyone trying to either forget or help forget today’s events. Roughly an hour and a half later, Jace arrived and sat silently next to Clary. She put her hand comfortingly in his under the table, squeezing it lovingly in an attempt to comfort her clearly distressed fiancé.

Jace was extremely quiet and barely spoke any words at the table. Clary caught him awkwardly avoiding Alec’s eyes. Every time Alec attempted to talk to him, he would give him very curt one-word answers. Knowing Jace better than anyone, Clary could sense Jace’s anger, frustration as well as guilt towards Alec. Why? She had no idea, but she intended to find out. This type of tension almost never happened between the two of them. Jace and Alec were best friends, brothers, and in a way soulmates (non-romantically of course). It bothered not only her but also everyone else at the table seeing them this way. Whatever happened today must’ve have been big to create this rift between them.

Shortly after Magnus and Alec left with the kids, she and Jace also headed home. The car ride was unbelievably silent, and it made Clary a bit nervous. Jace was feeling down, and it frustrated Clary because she didn’t know how to make it better.

 

She and Jace both climbed into their bed after cleaning up for the night. Jace pulled her close hugging her as if he desperately needed to. Not being able to handle it much longer, Clary gently pulled away as she whispered, “Jace....”

Wrapping her small hands around his, she locked eyes with her fiancé, “What exactly happened today? Can you tell me? You’ve been silent since Izzy’s house. Did something happen between you and Alec?”

Clary studied Jace carefully as about a dozen emotions seemingly flashed across his face all at once probably from recounting everything that happened, a few seconds later Jace finally spoke.

“Clary… I just want to forget everything. At least for now. Please, can we drop this and save it for a later day? I promise I will tell you everything. Just not right now. Just not today.” Muttering the last two sentences very quietly.

Determined to give Jace the time, space, and rest he needed to sort things out, Clary swiftly nodded as she burrowed herself into his arms closing her eyes peacefully. Clary could tell that something happened after Jace hung up on her. This mood couldn’t have all stemmed from whatever happened to Magnus and Alec. Jace's voice sounded different than when he was on the phone with her. He almost sounded broken.

 

*****

 

**(Jace POV)**

Needless to say, he was an absolute mess. After everything that happened that day, Jace was absolutely worn out immeasurably and desperately needed to be wrapped up in his fiancé’s loving arms, trying to forget about the tumultuous events of today.

“Jace…” Clary whispered taking his hand. “What exactly happened today? Can you tell me? You’ve been silent since Izzy’s house.”

Clary didn’t know much of what went on that day seeing as if Magnus and Alec probably hadn’t been detailed with what actually happened. Jace was positive that Izzy and Clary had been shocked and terribly worried when they had heard about Magnus, then immensely relieved when he had called them to inform them that their brothers and brother-in-laws were okay. He could hear it in their voices. Jace knew that Clary wanted an explanation, but he was just too damn tired to give it at the moment. He didn’t know how to tell Clary that everything that happened today was his fault. He didn’t know how to tell Clary how screwed up his only living blood relative was. He didn’t know how to tell Clary that, he was this close to giving up and submitting his own damn resignation letter to the precinct. Would Clary even want to marry him after this?

Deep down he knew he was being stupid. Clary loved him and she would never give him up for anything. Jace was never one to be this insecure but wow can Imogen get inside his head. He just wanted things to be over. At least for the day.

Jace sighed heavily, “Clary… I just want to forget everything. At least for now. Please, can we drop this and save it for a later day? I promise I will tell you everything. Just not right now. Just not today."

Furrowing her brows in worry, Clary nodded sinking back into Jace’s arms. She was worried about him, of course, and was also dying to fill in some blanks, but she would not push Jace to talk about it if he wasn’t ready to.

Sighing once more but this time out of relief, Jace wrapped his arms securely around Clary and kissed her forehead whispering, “Thank you.” as they both went to bed putting an end to a very horrible day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this quick filler chapter! The next chapter is already written out but it just needs a bit of polishing before I can upload it! In order to better understand the talk and feelings said between Jace and Alec in the next chapter, I wanted to shed a bit more insight into how Jace truly feels about what happened that day. Jace is not okay at the moment, but fear not friends! The talk is coming soon! Imogen might be in the next chapter, so I apologize in advance! XD


	19. Together, Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's here! Alec's talk with Jace! Sorry for the long wait folks! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well, well, well... What do we have here? Ms. kj5366 late with another update?? Who's surprised? Show of hands anyone?" Judge Archiveofourown spat out in disappointment.  
> "........"  
> "Well??"  
> "I have no words. Sorry for the wait everyone! There's a sneak peek of the next chapter at the end as an apology!"

* * *

  _"_ ** _Breaking News: Today our reporters bring our viewers an exclusive! It has been revealed that Detective Alexander Lightwood-Bane, the lead investigator in the Verlac Case, submitted his resignation to the NYPD just a few days prior! There had been supposedly many setbacks since the very start of this case, for example the incessant killings, the trap and explosion (which led to the injury for several officers including Detective Lightwood-Bane himself), the surprising dirty cops among Mr. Lightwood-Bane’s team, and most surprising of all the apparent kidnapping of the CEO of Bane Corporations and Records Magnus Lightwood-Bane, the detective’s very own husband. Perhaps, Mr. Lightwood-Bane’s continual mistakes and lapse in judgment finally caught up to him, causing him to finally throw in the towel. Earlier today, our reporter was able to interview NYPD’s very own Police Commissioner Imogen Herondale as she gave her regards and deepest condolences of Detective Alec’s abrupt departure from the police force to what she had phrased as a ‘tremendous loss but a completely necessary step and move.’ She went on to introduce the new lead investigator in charge of Verlac’s case Detective Jace Herondale, who is coincidentally her very own ‘talented’ grandson! It has also been revealed that Jace Herondale had been Detective Lightwood-Bane’s partner of several years. We hope that Detective Herondale can finally set things right and do what his previous partner couldn’t-”_ **

****

* * *

 

The reporter words were cut off as Alec looked up to see that Magnus had shut off the TV, looking extremely upset and frustrated. “Vultures. Every last one of them.” He muttered angrily. “Alexander, you shouldn’t watch such garbage. It’s bad for your health.”

Alec raised his eyebrows chuckling at Magnus’s statement.

“Bad for my health? I’m okay Magnus, and I’m pretty sure I can handle some passive-aggressive media outlets. It’s not like I haven’t before.” Alec smiled as he kissed his husband’s cheek at an attempt to appease his obvious anger towards those snotty reporters.

Clearly, the gesture had worked seeing as that Magnus’s features quickly softened.

“I know darling,” he sighed exasperatedly. “But still nothing good comes of hearing such ridiculous negativity. You don’t deserve any of that. You realize this right?”

Alec nodded slightly, “Yes, Magnus you tell me this practically every day, and I love you for it but I really need to see what’s going on, even if I have to sit through some snotty reporters.”

Magnus sighed in defeat.

And it was true. Alec had been trying to keep up-to-date on the ongoing investigation even if he had essentially resigned from the force. Quite frankly, the past few days without his job had been extremely difficult for Alec. Since he no longer had any work to return to, the past few days Alec felt extremely helpless. This was a new type of vulnerability for him. Alec was really never one to sit still. It was in his blood to get things done and make the most of his time in any situation. The sudden lax in his daily schedule was definitely something that he still wasn’t used to.

Magnus, though he did not leave the house because it’s not safe, was still getting things done as the CEO of Bane Rec. & Cor. from home. Because it isn't safe for Max and Rafe to go back to school while Sebastian still poses as a threat to them, Maryse and Luke offered to help homeschool them instead. Finding himself with nothing to do, and not wanting to bother his undoubtedly busy husband, Alec would oftentimes find himself wandering around the house aimlessly, despite having lived in it for many years, occasionally picking up a book or two to read to past the time. Though Magnus, despite his head being buried in piles of paperwork would still make sure to check up on Alec every so often to make sure he was okay, knowing that this change had been difficult for his depressed husband. Needless to say, Alec suddenly felt as if his entire existence was meaningless.

It also certainly didn’t help that Alec and Jace had not spoken to each for almost a week. Considering the close bond between them, both felt this empty void within themselves that was egging at them every second of their day. Looking back on it, the two brothers haven’t actually had a full-blown fight or argument about what had happened. Alec might’ve even preferred it if Jace had yelled and screamed at him as opposed to this silent treatment. Though Alec couldn’t consciously blame Jace for their current situation since as much Jace didn’t come to him, he hadn’t really reached out to his brother either. After all, this, whatever they are fighting about, Alec was sure that it was his fault. And after being in a continuous slump day after day, Alec wasn’t sure if his heart could handle Jace’s disappointment and anger towards him during those, particularly, trying days. They have never gone this long without talking. It was one of the things that essentially made this situation so much harder and complicated for the both of them.

 

“Alec?”

Alec snapped his head up quickly at the familiar voice, one he had longed to hear for the past week but also feared to hear.

“Jace,” he breathed quietly not knowing what to say and surprisingly being overwhelmed with emotion. He had been so deeply immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Magnus had left the room nor that Jace had entered.

Bracing himself for all the words of anger and perhaps hate, Alec hesitantly walked over to his brother leaning by the door. Much to his surprise, Alec was quickly pulled into a bear hug from Jace. Holding on tight, Jace wordlessly hung on to Alec. After a few seconds of being completely taken aback by Jace’s unexpected gesture, Alec gently melted into the much-needed hug embracing the comfortable silence that filled the room.

Though it wasn’t unlike Jace to show Alec emotion from time to time, this was definitely a first. Very rarely does Jace fall completely silent during these situations. As much as Alec appreciated the gesture, he was worried about his best friend. Knowing that most of Jace’s pain was caused by Alec’s problems and actions certainly didn’t help his overwhelming guilt towards his brother.

“Jace? You okay?” Alec gently asked, patting Jace’s back in a comforting manner to ease his conflicted-looking brother.

Finally pulling away and steeling himself, Jace looked up at Alec grimly.

“Alec we are going to resolve this unspoken tension between us right now. I can’t live with the pressure anymore and honestly,” Jace paused for a short moment before continuing, “I need you more than ever right now. ”

Jace continued, “So however long this takes, whether it’s minutes, hours, days, we will talk this out right now. We have to because I don’t think I can survive much longer. You with me?”

Alec stared at Jace looking quite taken aback as his expression quickly softened, “Of course Jace. I’m always here for you. You know that right?”

Jace nodded smiling softly, “Of course brother. We’re in this together.”

“Though I never pictured your speech to be quite so dramatic,” Alec said in a joking attempt to uplift the heavy tension in the room.

Jace’s steeled expression immediately softened into a sarcastic smirk, “Well, I’ve learned only from the best over the years.”

After a brief silence, both of them spoke simultaneously.

“Jace, I’m sorry-”

“Alec, I’m sorry-”

Looking appalled, Alec stared at his brother in disbelief, “Jace why are you sorry?”

“I-” Jace sighed as his voice got caught in his throat, “It… It’s all my fault… Alec-”

“Wai-” Alec attempting to protest.

“Alec, please just let me say this to you. I need to get this off my chest.”

Though Alec looked like he wanted to argue. He silently nodded gesturing for his brother to continue.

“At first, I was mad. Livid in fact. At Imogen, at Sebastian, at you, at the whole damn world maybe. I was upset and furious because Imogen said those ridiculous things to you, Sebastian for being a fucking nut case, and you for refusing to fight this situation. Because I thought you just gave up on the case, the team, and me…” saying the last part almost inaudibly.

Alec lowered his head unable to look at Jace, “I know. I shouldn’t have-”

“I’m not done, Alec.” He quickly said. “Nevertheless, Alec I should’ve stood by you. I should’ve tried to understand. I knew that there must’ve been a reason for your abrupt decision. I stormed out without trying to get you to talk to me about it and to be honest everything that’s happening is basically my fault.” Jace rambled on guiltily.

“I was the one who assigned Kyle to Magnus. This never would’ve happened if hadn’t been so hasty and careless about who was going to protect him. I was in such a hurry that I assigned the first officer on our team that I could find. I should’ve realized that if Sebastian got to Hodge then he could’ve pretty much got to anyone else. If I had been more careful or if I had just personally reached Magnus Sebastian wouldn’t have been able to get to him.”

Alec stared at him with wide eyes as Jace continued to blame himself,

“Then Imogen came and I couldn’t even stand the things she was saying to you. I felt so ashamed and disgusted just by the fact that a part of her blood runs through my veins. She always gave you a hard time because she couldn’t stand to see you up there with all your honors and achievements. I, for one, am incredibly proud of you though. I love our dynamic and we work the best when we are together Alec. And-” Jace’s voice started to shake just a bit. “And now she took everything away from you like it was nothing. You shouldn’t have been fired. It should’ve been me. She pushed all the responsibility over to you and forced me to take on your position. I’m a soldier, Alec. Always have been. Now every time I sit in that office where you once were I want to pull all my hairs out. There’s also a new transfer named Victor Aldertree, who Imogen assigned as my new case partner and co-captain, and he’s an absolute fucking nightmare. It’s so stressful especially with you not being right there next to me. I don’t know what I’m doing Alec. I can’t do this.”

By the time Jace finished his long self-loathing speech he was in tears, shaking slightly.

“Stop.” Alec stated sternly raising his hand up to silence his struggling brother unable to hear more, “Jace, what are you even talking about? You are not at fault for anything. How is this your fault?”

“Alec-”

“Nope. You will listen to me now. It’s my turn.” Alec said staring directly at Jace.

Jace gulped as he nodded.

“First of all, you did stand by me, Jace. You defended me in front of Imogen, and still, continue to do so, so don’t you dare think that I think that you walked on me. We both needed some time to cool off, and I was the one who snapped at you. Second of all, if anyone should be apologizing it should be me. You had a right to be confused and upset when I refused to provide you with information. I-” Pausing for a moment Alec continued, “I yelled at you to drop the subject when all you wanted was to understand and help and for that I’m so sorry Jace. It was my responsibility as a big brother and your best friend to come to you and provide you an explanation these past few days since Lord knows you deserve it, but I was too much of a coward to face you.”

Jace’s eyes widened at his revelation. “No Alec. I should’ve-”

“I’m not done. More importantly Jace, how could you have known that Kyle was a traitor. He was part of the team just like Lydia, Underhill, Raj and the others. He blended right in and there was no way you could have known that he was working for Sebastian. I don’t blame you for this situation. Magnus doesn’t blame you. You know this so stop blaming yourself. It’s not fair to you. None of us could’ve seen this coming. Magnus reminded me of that.”

Alec sunk in a deep breath, “And I have been distant lately because I-” he paused taking in a deep breath. “I thought you’d hate me or resent me, even if that sounds completely stupid now that I think about it, and I wasn’t ready for that type of destruction in my heart just yet. I jus- I just needed some time.”

Alec carefully studied his brother’s eyes to find any type of emotion: hatred, sadness, disappointment, etc. To his surprise, he found nothing but an enveloping warmth and kindness.

“You're right it does sound pretty stupid. Alec, I couldn’t hate you even if I tried. If that’s how you defined yourself as a coward, then I guess I am a coward also. I knew that you would be like this. That you would be blaming yourself for everything even when nothing that happened was your fault.” he whispered, “It was mine… Everything was my fault. I just felt so guilty about everything that happened that I couldn’t face you even if I knew that you didn’t blame me one bit.”

“Again, it’s not your fault.” Alec whispered placing his hand on his brother’s shaking figure. “And whatever this is, whatever comes next, we will handle it together. I’m always here for you as I’m sure you will be for me.” Alec stated, reaching his hand out for Jace to take.

Jace clasped his hand with Alec’s, “Of course Alec. I’m always here for you also.”

 

**_SNAP!_ **

 

Both of them turned when hearing a camera shutter click nearby, only to find Magnus smirking by the door with his phone.

“Magnus, did you just take a picture of us?” Alec asked raising his eyebrow in question.

Magnus looked up smiling widely and proudly, “Yes love. I'm commemorating this beautiful moment and sending it to Biscuit as proof that our operation was a success.”

“Operation?” Jace asked looking quite appalled, mirroring Alec’s expression.

“Ah yes. We figured it was time you two talked that we kind of arranged this meeting behind your backs.”

“Behind our ba-” Jace paused. “Wait. How? Me coming here had nothing to do with Clary. I came here on my volition.”

“Or so you think Blondie,” Magnus said cryptically winking as he left the room texting Clary.

Jace and Alec looked at each other in surprise before bursting into laughter after a couple of seconds.

“We married the best people,” Jace said grinning.

“That we did.” Alec agreed, laughing alongside his brother.

The two soon fell into a deep comfortable conversation, talking about everything that changed. Alec finally came clean about everything that happened with Imogen and why he had to do what he did. Jace listened intently occasionally clenching his fists in anger towards his witch-like grandmother. Afterwards, Jace informed Alec about everything that happened after he left the precinct. So it was basically Jace ranting about his new work-life to Alec about how he hated the long hours, the amount of paperwork to finish, and about his new insufferable partner.

"He's a total asshole! He's practically Imogen's spy, so she could keep an eye on me!" Jace grumbled loudly. "He's such a stickler for the rules also! I mean so were you but at least you weren't as pompous as that dude with his stupid British accent."

"Hey!" Alec complained. "Following the rules are important..." he paused.

"To a certain degree," Alec said grinning.

Jace nodded pleased, "Couldn't agree more brother."

Though the conversation wasn’t exactly a happy one, both of them were extremely content now that they were talking once more. And just for the moment, things didn’t seem too bad and impossible.

_However, little did they know what storm they had coming towards them._

 

* * *

 

 

**Sneak Peek: Next Chapter**

**(** **Magnus POV)**

 

**_“Ughh” Alec sighed in agitation._ **

 

It had been a few days since Alec’s talk with Jace. They had been working closely with each other on the case despite him not being technically part of the team, and Alec had been going nonstop. Magnus would oftentimes find Alec spending hours and hours on his laptop typing code and looking at all these seemingly complex algorithms that Magnus would not even think to touch. Even looking at them made his head spin. That was certainly not the case for his husband. Since the past few days, Alec started to practice and study code. Alec had, in his college years, double majored in computer science and business. He definitely had the basics down when it came to coding, programming or whatnot, and according to Maryse, Alec had been quite the proficient coder until he joined the police academy. However, he never found the time nor the opportunity to explore more of that world as his job kept him busy. Apparently, Alec was attempting to rekindle his rusty computer skill set for reasons that are unknown to Magnus.

“Love? You okay?” Magnus asked concerned as he saw Alec raking his fingers through his hair, a telltale sign that Alec was immensely frustrated by whatever wall he had just hit. “Come to bed and rest darling.”

“I’m fine.” He replied indifferently furiously typing away on the computer.

Frowning in concentration, Alec’s fast fingers ran across his keyboard. Normally, Magnus would let Alec do his thing and would actually find it very sexy when Alec got all computer geek on him; however, Magnus was a little bit miffed by his apathetic response.

“Alexander,” he called grimly, frowning, deeply worried that his husband might end up burning himself out at this rate.

To this, Alec finally looked up at him sighing, “I’m sorry Magnus. A few more minutes I promise.”

Magnus huffed in frustration sinking into bed facing away from Alec as he fell asleep to the clicking of Alec's computer keyboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading!! Did you enjoy the chapter? I kept rewriting it unsatisfied with whatever I came up with for the past few weeks because I'm such a stinkin perfectionist, but I quite like how it played out and hopefully, you guys did too! I should just change my middle name to 'sorry' seeing that I'm always apologizing for a late update lol. Also, we will finally see a Jace and Imogen talk soon so brace yourselves! XD The next chapter will be up soon I promise! Tell me what you thought about the chapter, sneak peek, and what you think will happen next in the comments! As always, thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read my story, and I hope you all have a wonderful day today!


	20. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! The new chapter is here!! I just wanted to remind everyone that there are a few POV changes between Magnus and Alec so please pay attention to the bold letters!! I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with another late update xD! I also actually wrote the majority of this chapter on the plane so please forgive me if there are any mistakes! This is also one of my shorter chapters but I promise the next chapter will be longer!!

**(Magnus POV)**

_“Son, it is your choice. Do it! Make it now!”_

_“No!”_ Magnus gasped as he woke up abruptly from the dream.

Careful as to not disturb his sleeping husband next to him, Magnus clamped a hand over his mouth and desperately tried to calm down. A few moments later, Magnus felt his heartbeat return to its usual steady rhythm once again.

 _‘Well, that was exhausting.’_ Magnus thought sighing as he carefully dragged himself out of bed.

Magnus smiled softly stroking a sleeping Alec’s cheek. He looked so in peace and undisturbed that Magnus almost felt a twinge of jealousy. The past couple of nights have been particularly rough on Magnus. Ever since his encounter with Verlac, he had been getting recurring nightmares each night making sleep next to impossible Truth be told, Magnus didn’t have a single good night’s rest since the safehouse. Every night he was attacked by the same recurring dream, one he thought he was finally able to chase away years ago. Alexander doesn’t know yet of course. Magnus didn’t need him worrying unnecessarily about him, especially seeing everything he’s had to deal with these past few days. Plus, the nightmares weren’t as serious as they used to be many years ago, where every day he woke up screaming, crying, shaking out of something more than fear. Absolute petrification.

Sighing, Magnus headed out the door and into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee before facing the new day. “Come on!” he shouted in annoyance, smacking the machine when it refused to start.

When he heard the familiar starting whirr sound from the coffee maker, Magnus groaned putting his head into his hands praying for the coffee come out faster. Usually the nightmares didn’t take this much energy out of him but it was different today. Magnus sleep deprivation certainly didn’t help, and he was thoroughly tired and could start feeling the effects it was beginning have on his body. It seemed as if day after day, the nightmares were getting more intense than the last, despite the fact that it was always the same dream. Magnus was just thankful they didn’t hit him as hard as it did several years back. He shuddered at the thought, recalling just how many nights he woke up in pure panic, how many times he lost his voice screaming himself awake at night, and how many nights Alec had to hold him for hours assuring him that he was safe.

“Hey.” Alec said in his gruff morning voice, abruptly shaking Magnus from his thoughts. “The coffee’s done I think.”

Flustered, Magnus quickly plastered a fake smile over his face, Oh! “Good morning, Alexander! Sleep well? How are you, my love? Coffee?” Magnus grinned greeting his husband a little too cheerfully than usual while pouring two cups of coffee.

_‘Damn it. Why did I panic? That was a bit too enthusiastic. Hope he didn’t notice. God, I need caffeine…’_

Cocking his head slightly, Alec looked slightly confused by his husband’s sudden overly enthusiasm. “Good morning. I’m great of course… Magnus, you okay?”

 _‘Of course he would notice. He’s Alexander.’_ Magnus thought.

“Me? I’m fine.” He said trying to brush off the topic. Though as soon as he uttered those words, Magnus accidentally poured the steaming hot coffee onto his hand. Hissing in pain, Magnus reached over the counter for some paper towels only to pull too much. Frustrated immensely, Magnus fumbled with the paper towels until two hands gently took his hands and led him towards the sink. Alec situated his husband’s slightly burnt coffee hands under the cool water.

“Keep them there.” He ordered, concern evident in his tone as he searched the freezer for an ice pack.

‘ _You’re an idiot.’_ Magnus scolded himself.

Finally pulling out a bag of frozen peas, Alec took Magnus’s hand and gently pressed it against his skin.

“Does it hurt?” Alec asked eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Keep that on your hand.”

“I’m okay.” Magnus mumbled weakly in a voice that surprised even himself. This only seem to increase Alec’s concern.

“Magnus, what’s wrong? You are never this careless, and you seem a little bit off today.”

“I’m fine, darling. Just a little tired from work that’s all. I have so much paperwork to do.”

Frowning Alec said, “Magnus, I know you well enough to know when’s something’s going on.”

Stepping closer to Alec Magnus put his hand on his beautiful husband’s face, “Alexander, I’m okay. Don’t worry.”

“Well, I better get started on those papers stocked up on my desk. It’s such a bore!” rolling his eyes dramatically, shutting the door behind him. Quickly pecking his husband’s lips, Magnus escaped to his study before Alec could question him further.

Sinking in his chair Magnus put his head in his hands once again, _‘Great Magnus. Real natural. That wasn’t weird at all.’_ He berated himself angrily, pulling out a pen to get started on said pile of paperwork. As tedious as his work as CEO could be sometimes, on days like this he appreciated the distraction.

 

*******later that night******

“Ughh” Alec sighed in agitation.

It had been a few days since Alec’s talk with Jace. They had been working closely with each other on the case despite him not being technically part of the team, and Alec had been going nonstop. Magnus would oftentimes find Alec spending hours and hours on his laptop typing code and looking at all these seemingly complex algorithms that Magnus would not even think to touch. Even looking at them made his head spin. That was certainly not the case for his husband. Since the past few days, Alec started to practice and study code. Alec had, in his college years, double majored in computer science and business. He definitely had the basics down when it came to coding, programming or whatnot, and according to Maryse, Alec had been quite the proficient coder until he joined the police academy. However, he never found the time nor the opportunity to explore more of that world as his job kept him busy. Apparently Alec was attempting to rekindle his rusty computer skill set for reasons that are unknown to Magnus.

“Love? You okay?” Magnus asked concerned as he saw Alec raking his fingers through his hair, a telltale sign that Alec was immensely frustrated by whatever wall he had just hit. “Come to bed and rest darling.”

“I’m fine.” He replied indifferently furiously typing away on the computer.

Frowning in concentration, Alec’s fast fingers ran across his keyboard. Normally, Magnus would let Alec do his thing and would actually find it very sexy when Alec got all computer geek on him; however, Magnus was a little bit miffed by his apathetic response.

“Alexander,” he called grimly, frowning, deeply worried that his husband mind end up burning himself out at this rate but also slightly annoyed by the hostility in his words. He imagined that Alec was probably upset with him a little bit because of that conversation early that morning. Though he felt guilty of keeping it from his husband, it didn’t mean that Alexander’s cold reply hurt any less.

To this, Alec finally looked up at him sighing, “I’m sorry Magnus. A few more minutes I promise.” Alec turned and once again started to type on the computer.

Magnus huffed in frustration sinking into bed facing away from Alec as he fell asleep to the clicking of Alec's computer keyboard.

 

**(Alec POV)**

Shutting his computer off for the day, Alec sighed heavily. He was tired. Day after day he had been working all the long on this new code. Stretching his arms, he stood up from his table and walked over to the bed where Magnus was sleeping. Noticing the slight frown or grimace on his sleeping husband’s face, a wave of guilt washed over Alec.

 _‘Why the heck did you have to mess things up tonight?’_ Alec scolded himself internally as he brushed his hand against Magnus’s cheek.

He sighed thinking of how things left off that night. Yes, Alec was a bit cross by the fact that Magnus wasn’t telling him whatever was clearly bothering him. If it was enough for Magnus to lose focus over, it had to be something big and truthfully, it hurt that Magnus just waved off the issue. Very rarely do Magnus and Alec go to bed with unresolved tension or fights, but today they had and Alec was not okay with it.

However, as annoyed as he was, Alec wasn’t proud of how he handled the matter. Perhaps, Magnus didn’t tell him what was going on because Alec was so busy these days with his project. The importance of getting this new developing project done as soon as possible had overruled everything, including Magnus, as screwed up as that sounds. For the past few days, Alec and Jace had been secretly putting together a small team from the NYPD.

Despite the fact that Alec had essentially been ‘fired’, there were still many among his team who admired him and was loyal to him. Of course, after this whole traitor ordeal, Alec wasn’t very eager to invest his trust in just anyone. Both Alec and Jace have become extremely careful about who to let in their inner circle. So over the course of a couple of days, Jace has been secretly working on gathering a small trustworthy team (behind Aldertree’s back of course) in which he personally cleared each member that was invited into the circle making sure that they were not one of Verlac’s goons. This way, both Jace and Alec will be able to confide all the information with their team without holding back or being worried whether or not someone would turn and stab them in the back.

Among the first to be cleared was Jem Carstairs, and of course from the very beginning the brothers had no doubt in him, though Jace still made sure to be thorough to avoid any pending disasters. Jem’s addition to the team was a big win given that he was an extremely experienced and skilled hacker and programmer. So, Alec and Jem had been working on something together, combining their coding skills and attempting to perfect the most secure and private communication system within their team’s electronic devices that could not, in any way, be tapped or regulated by the government. Though it was proving to be quite challenging, they were making immense progress day after day.

“N..No…”

Alec instantly snapped back into reality from his thoughts hearing whimpers escape from his husband’s mouth. Magnus looked absolutely perplexed, frowning deeply, as sweat began to drip down his forehead

“Magnus,” Alec whispered softly, shaking his husband gently in an attempt to wake him from whatever nightmare he was stuck in. “Come on babe, wake up.”

“Father!” Magnus suddenly screamed, making Alec jolt in surprise. “No! Stop!”

By this point, Alec was frantically shaking Magnus awake, knowing all too well what kind of mental hell his husband was currently stuck in. “Magnus, you have to wake up! It’s a dream! You’re here with me! You’re okay!”

“Please… I can’t… Father don’t make me...” Magnus cried despairingly.

Alec pulled Magnus into a hug feeling completely helpless in his emotional turmoil.

“I can’t! Please! Alexander!” he yelled once again, effectively breaking Alec’s heart.

“No!” Magnus’s eyes flew open, panting and sobbing heavily into Alec’s shoulder as secured his arms safely around his waist. “Alexander…”

Desperately trying to calm Magnus down, Alec held on tightly. “It’s just a dream. Shh Magnus, I’m right here.” He chanted over and over again until he finally felt Magnus’s tears and shakiness die down. Still wrapped in each other’s arms, Magnus leaned in and kissed him passionately.

“I love you.” Magnus whispered as he pulled away.

Alec smiled. The words were so simple yet so deep and meaningful. So much of his husband’s emotions and feelings as of this moment were summed up into those three simple beautiful words.

“And I love you.” he replied. “I’m here. I will always be here.”

 

* * *

 

** SNEAK PEEK **

“How could you do this Magnus??!” Alec shouted, his voice laced with anger and a hint of betrayal. “Did you even stop to think about how this would make me feel?! You should’ve come to me! You should’ve discussed this with me! How could you meet with Aldertree behind my back?!”

“Alexander…”

“Don’t you understand that he’s just trying using you??! You are not going! I don’t care what that son of a bitch says!” Alec yelled his voice getting louder by the minute.

“I agreed to this. I’m going.” Magnus muttered.

“THE HELL YOU ARE!” Alec roared.

“I CAN’T LIVE LIKE THIS ALEXANDER! THE NIGHTMARES WON’T STOP! YOU ARE IN DANGER! MAX AND RAFE ARE IN DANGER!” he sighed. “I just- I just need this to be over. I will meet with my father.”

“DON’T YOU DARE MAGNUS! HOW DO YOU THINK MAX AND RAFE WOULD FEEL IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME? HOW THE FUCK WILL I TELL THEM THAT THEIR PAPA ISN’T COMING HOME BECAUSE SOME EGOTISTICAL ASSHOLE CONVINCED HIM TO ACT AS BAIT? AND I ALLOWED THIS TO MAKE IT HAPPEN?”

“Alexander it’s not like my father will kill me. I know him. We know him. He has something bigger planned and until we figure out what he wants or what he’s after, this wild goose chase won’t end. You know that. Plus, I just need to serve as a distraction long enough for the team to apprehend him.”

“Do you honestly think it will be that easy or simple??” Alec took a deep breath in, in a futile attempt to calm himself down. Furiously running his hand through his hair, Alec replied, “Then I’ll go. I’ll talk to him.”

Magnus shook his head, “You can’t. It has to be me.”

“Magnus please-”

“I’m doing this Alexander. End of story.” Magnus said in finality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys what'd you think~? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and sneek peek!!


	21. Another Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an author’s note! ^^

~~~~ **Author’s Note**

Wow... another note? Really me? *insert sarcastic tone here* Great going. Hi everyone, this is my second time writing this note because I unfortunately deleted my note while it was highlighted in a setting where unfortunately there was no undo button. (*cries internally*) The note was really long anyways so whatever I will write right now will be it’s simplified version I guess. All jokes aside, please read this note! I wanted to discuss something with you guys so just bear with me for just a bit. XD

Firstly, guys I would like to apologize for the lack of updates to this story. I am aware that it has been a while and my writing is slow and for that I am very sorry. I have tried to write. Believe me I’ve tried. These past couple weeks have not been the best of weeks (and by that I mean practically the worst xD) I have also been suffering with a wicked writer’s block for quite some time now and writing has become nearly impossible for me. However, I am not here to make excuses (even though I just did...) but I am here to explain some things going through my head behind the scenes.

When I first started writing this story, I have had a pretty general idea of where the story was going. (WARNING hopefully not terrible analogy up ahead!) I had a skeleton of a story. The skeleton meaning that I had all the major events planned out and all the major characters thought out. And the blood, veins, organs develop as I fill in the story details and write out filler scenes. However, as I continued to write, I never realized that all these little details and unplanned scenes, that I added for a bit more color in the story, accumulated and made some of the planned scenes (scenes that I have had planned out since the very beginning) seemingly impossible to write. The transitions to those planned scenes have been challenging and as of this point I am not very satisfied with the next chapter enough to release it yet. I feel as if the reason for my writer’s block (aside from my personal situation at the moment) is because I really need the scenes and plot to make sense to me by my standard. As some of you may know, I do not release chapters I am unsatisfied with which tends to lead to delayed updates.

This story was originally only supposed to be about 15 chapters or 20 at the most but it is soon well past that. Every chapter I have written so far had many details that weren’t all planned from the very beginning. Sometimes ideas just hit me and I write them and I love them. The beautiful part about that was writing just became that much more exciting to me and I felt good about coming up with those ideas however, the bad part is that the story became much more complex than I had intended it to be and that scares me. The more complex and build up a story has, the more likely people might be disappointed by whatever I come up with next or at the end and I never want that to happen.

As I continued to write, the more discrepancies I found in the logic and the flow of the story that if I were to use my original story skeleton plan, it wouldn’t make sense. That frustrated me because I really love those original scenes and they were the reason why I wanted to start writing this fic in the first place. Some of these scenes have already been written out and I can’t use them unless I find a fitting transition in my story that leads to those scenes.

I was originally going to put out an author’s note to explain all of this more thoroughly after the next update because I feel its only fair to anyone who might click looking for a new update but I think this upcoming update might be my most delayed chapter yet. I have written almost all of the next chapter but I am still not completely satisfied by its outcomes; and thus, the reason why it hasn’t been out yet. I hate plot holes and I cant have them in my story. But I sincerely am sorry for the slow updates. As a fanfic reader myself, I understand how frustrating it is to wait for a new chapter that seemingly never comes and  I always feel so guilty and bad about keeping people waiting. I’m not sure when the next update might be hopefully sooner rather than later.

I don’t want anyone to think that I’m complaining or thinking of abandoning this fic though because that is not what’s happening here. I just want to make one thing very abundantly clear. This is NOT an abandoned fic. I feel like I’m rambling because I’m very tired and this is the second author’s note I have written and I’m trying to remember what I wrote in the first one. To cut to the chase, the point of this note is...I can’t promise fast or regular updates (not that none of you didn’t know this already xD) and sometimes there will be breaks. However, this fic will continue until its done. I am not giving up or abandoning this fic. I started it and I have the responsibility to finish it. And I will finish it but it will take time. 

I feel as if my thoughts are all so disgruntled right now and I cant remember everything I wrote the first time XD unfortunately. I promise the first one I wrote didn’t sound this depressing but it’s late and I’m tired, and thus, this outcome. Though I don’t want to make empty promises, as I have mentioned above the next chapter is practically all written out and hopefully I can edit it to my liking and have the chapter up and running by the end of next week. 

Anyways, lastly, I would like to commend and thank everyone who made it to the end of this author’s note instead of quitting halfway through. I would like to thank everyone who has read my story up to this point! Your kudos, support, and comments give me life and I am so eternally grateful that there are people who willingly sacrifice their precious time to enjoy this fic with me! Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you guys have a wonderful day today!


	22. We Are In This Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter here! Thank you all so much for over 15k hits and almost 600 kudos!! I am so beyond grateful! Thank you for all the people in the comments who stuck with this story since the beginning and to those who continue to encourage and give me the strength to keep on writing! This chapter is for you guys! Hope you enjoy!

**(Magnus POV)**

“Alexander, I’m fine.” Magnus sighed for the hundredth time, shrugging off his husband’s concern.

Frowning Alec replied, “Magnus, we should talk about this”

“Alec...”

“No Magnus. I recognize that nightmare. You haven’t had it in years. What’s going on?”

“Darling, I’m just tired.”

Alec frowned at his husband’s stubborn insistence. He knew something was up and he can’t - no he won’t - let Magnus brush this off again like he had yesterday.

“Please Magnus, I just want to help.”

“I said I’m fine Alec!” Magnus shouted irritably.

“You’re obviously not fine Magnus! The other day you accidentally burned your hand and refused to tell me what was bothering you and now I find out that you were shaking, sweating, and crying in your sleep. Why haven’t you told me? How long has this been happening? Why is this happening again?”

“Well, maybe it’s because my dead psycho father is back!” Magnus blurted out bitterly; however, immediately regretting it after seeing Alec flinch from his slight outburst.  “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled. That’s not fair to you.”

“Magnus-”

“Don’t you have work to do?” he blurted out. “Besides, I have no time right now Alexander. Things to do. Papers to sign.” Magnus said quickly escaping to his study and effectively fleeing form the impending conversation.

Magnus sunk into his office chair groaning from the pounding headache against his skull. So far, his week has begun terribly. Being unable to force himself to focus on any paperwork, Magnus turned on the TV.

 

**_Breaking news: Sebastian Verlac has struck again, this time going after Camille Belcourt, the founder of Belcourt Cosmetics. This incident was the first murder in weeks since Sebastian’s latest victim, Ragnor Fell of Fell Foundations. The thought of these spontaneous killings beginning once again is petrifying the citizens all around New York City, even more so in Manhattan and Brooklyn, where the murders seem to be centered around. The NYPD has yet to make a comment upon this pending matter.”_ **

****

“Great. Nothing but sunshine and rainbows on the news as usual I see.” Magnus said sarcastically, desperately rubbing his temples together in a vain attempt to alleviate the pain in his head. “God I need a break. We need a break.” he muttered miserably.

 

**_Ding!_ **

 

Just then an email notification popped up on his phone. After spending a couple of minutes with his head in his hands, Magnus finally looked up to check. Scrolling through his emails, he was a little taken aback to see an email from the New York Police Department. Half wondering if the email was sent to him and not Alec by accident and half curious to see what the message even was, he clicked on the notification.

 

* * *

 

**_Good Evening, Magnus Lightwood-Bane,_ **

**_I would like to officially request a meeting with you concerning our investigation on the Sebastian Verlac case and our extended investigation on supposedly deceased Asmodeus Bane. If you could spare a few minutes of your time to come down to the station on Wednesday, November 1 st considering that this is a case-sensitive issue. I also ask of you to not mention this particular meeting to your husband, former detective Lightwood-Bane. Thank you, and I look forward to hearing from you soon._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Lead Detective Victor Aldertree_ **

****

 

**_*The following email was sent by the Police Department of New York. Anything said through these messages are privately encouraged by the US government to be kept unknown to the public. Any misuse of information regarding this message may be used against you in the court of law so proceed carefully. If you have received this email in error please send a follow back email indicating that you have received the email in error and delete the following message.*_ **

 

* * *

 

 

‘Interesting.’ He thought as he sent a quick response email indicating that he will be there. Aware, in the back of his mind, that Alexander would probably not approve.

 _‘Why do they want me to not tell Alec?’_ he thought curiously. Mentally reminding himself to tell his husband later, despite the fact that this Victor person explicitly told him not to, Magnus started his day’s work.

 

Magnus was tired. Every single night he had the same recurring nightmare of his father and he hated it. It was never as bad as the one a couple of nights ago but they had him jolting awake shaking. Every time Magnus would carefully crawl out of bed quietly so as to not wake Alec up and end up making himself some relaxing tea or coffee to calm his nerves. Tensions between Alec and Magnus had skyrocketed since their short argument a few days ago. Alec still coaxed Magnus often to talk about his nightmares, and he did. Just not that detailedly or explaining how badly they were impacting his sleep schedule. He knew he was being difficult but he just didn’t want to burden Alec with this again as he had many years ago when the nightmares first occurred. He just couldn’t. It was and still is, his cross to bear. Alec already has so many things to worry about and take care of.

Days have passed since the ominous email requesting him to visit the NYPD. November 1st was coming soon, and Magnus still hasn’t had the chance to tell Alec about it. He knows he probably should, and Alec would definitely want to know, but he already had so much going on and was always so busy with new leads with his ‘top secret team’ of his that Magnus barely had any face time with his husband in the first place. His position on running the company from home was troubling as well as he was often busy and cooped up in his study swamped with work.

Every single day Jace and Alec worked together. Sure, they wouldn’t always work together side-by-side since Jace still had to go to the precinct for work, but from what Magnus understood, they have been working secretly around the NYPD so as to make sure that no traitors of Sebastian were listening. It seemed as if they were making progress though as days passed Alec seemed to get busier and busier. It certainly didn’t help that Magnus was also very busy running his businesses. 

He’d be lying if he said wasn’t at least curious as to what the NYPD wanted though. The thing he didn’t understand was the part of the message asking him to keep this so-called meeting with this Aldertree person a secret from Alec. Magnus really didn’t like keeping stuff from Alec. Keeping secrets from a relationship is often the catalyst to its demise. If this was an official request from the police department to pull him in for a meeting, wouldn’t Jace have asked him or at least mentioned it? He found it a bit suspicious that both Alec or Jace didn’t seem to be in-the-know about this. If Jace knew then Alec would for sure talk to him about it. Right?

Magnus came to the decision to meet with Aldertree as requested to just see what he wanted and whatever he said in that meeting, he would tell Alexander after it was over.

 

“Alexander I’m headed out! I will be back in a few hours!”

“Wait, Mags where are you going? You know it’s not safe yet.” said Alec who jogged to the door.

Magnus pecked his frowning husband’s lips, “Don’t worry darling, I’m merely heading out for a business meeting. I’ll be back soon I promise.”

Still not convinced he replied worriedly, “Well do you want me to come with you?”

“No. Trust me I’ll be fine. Plus, don’t you have that routine check thing you do with that top-secret team of yours today?” Feeling a twinge of guilt poke at his soul as he spoke.

“I mean yeah but I can-”

“It’s okay Alec, I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Okay then.” Alec sighed in resignation. “I love you.” He added.

“Love you too darling. I’ll see you in a bit.” Magnus said as he shut the door.

Part of him knew that it wasn’t a good idea to not tell Alec where he was going exactly. However, he really wanted to know what Aldertree wanted to speak to him about. Magnus knew that if he told his husband, Alec would likely not let him go or demand to come with him. Plus he was tired of being felt left out of the loop in terms of the investigation. Magnus wanted answers and he was willing to do anything to help. Anything to make it stop.

 

Magnus headed towards Aldertree’s office as he made his way down the NYPD corridors.

“Ah, Mr. Lightwood-Bane, I’ve been expecting you. Please take a seat.” Aldertree said as he greeted him cordially. “Would you like some coffee, tea, or water?”

Sitting down Magnus spoke in his business-like voice, “No thank you. May I ask what this is about?”

“Straight to the point I see. Very well Mr. Lightwood-Bane. I assume you haven’t mentioned this meeting of ours to your husband as I have specified in our email. Anything I tell you in this room will be highly confidential. Do you agree to my terms?”

“Alright, I will agree to your terms. Please get to the point.”

Aldertree slid a small card sealed in an evidence-labeled ziplock towards Magnus. Looking down at the paper, Magnus was shocked, to say the least.

 

* * *

 

_Son, I would love to meet you. We have so much to discuss. Don’t you miss your father?_

_November 5 th_

_1567 Alicante Road_

_NYC, NY_

_I trust you’ll be there Magnus. You never know what might happen if you don’t._

 

* * *

 

 

“As you can see Mr. Lightwood-Bane, we have received this card sent to the station a couple of days ago. Information on this is highly confidential very few in our own police department know of its existence. We’d like to request of you-”

“You want me to go.” Magnus said cutting Aldertree off. “You want me to meet with this psychopath?”

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane, we believe that this is our chance to capture your father once and for all. Once we do, we will interrogate him until he gives up Verlac’s location. It is our one shot to end all of this. Please work with us to do this.”

Contemplating on it for a few minutes Magnus responded, “Very well, but”

“But?”

“I will tell Alexander of this.”

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane, this is a highly confidential case and unfortunately former detective Lightwood-Bane doesn’t have any sort of clearance for-”

“I don’t care. If you want my help. Alexander will know. That is my one condition.”

Aldertree glared at him in annoyance to which Magnus glared back with a determined one of his own until he finally relented.

“Alright, Mr. Lightwood-Bane. However, under no circumstances will you tell another person of this matter, and though you tell him, your husband under no circumstances will be a part of this investigation as it is no longer his jurisdiction but mine.”

Magnus nodded as he stood from the chair. “Well, I suppose this meeting is adjourned.” he stated stoically as he walked out of the room.

“Alexander I’m back,” Magnus called out as he shrugged off his shoes.

“Hey, you okay?” Alec asked walking up to him pecking his lips.

Grinning he replied, “Of course.”

“So how was the meeting?”

“It was…good.” Magnus dropped his smile and replaced it with a grim expression, “Alexander I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?” he asked suddenly concerned by the sudden serious tension in his husband.

“I-I actually met with Victor Aldertree today..”

“You what?”

“He sent me an email a couple of days ago and asked to meet and so we-”

“A couple of days ago?” Alec asked appalled with what he was hearing, hints of betrayal laced in his voice. “And you didn’t tell me? Why?”

“He specifically wrote down not to tell you.”

“Oh, and of course you should listen to him instead of your own husband.” Alec said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Alexander, I-”

“So you lied to me about where you were going today.”

“Yes, but-”

Alec put his hand in the air effectively silencing Magnus, “Just tell me what you two talked about.”

Sighing heavily, Magnus already knew this conversation would not end well. “He showed me a card.”

“Card?” Alec frowned.

“Yes, apparently it was sent to the station a few days ago. It was from my father saying that he wants to meet with me a few days from now. And-”

“Aldertree wants you to go.” He finished for him. “Damn it, Magnus. There is no way you are going to this meeting. It’s way too risky.”

“Alexander, Aldretree told me he has a plan to capture Asmodeus and I told him I would do it.”

“No Magnus! He’s obviously trying to use you as bait and I will not stand for it!”

“Alec, you don’t understand! This is the only way to end this once and for all. I’m tired! You’re tired! Our whole damn family is in danger! Our kids can’t even go to school! I can’t do this anymore!

“Why haven’t you talked to me about any of this?!” Alec spat out angrily. “I would’ve listened! We would’ve figured it out together! I’ve told you time and time again that I will always be here for you as you have for me! Do you not trust me?”

“How could you do this Magnus??!” Alec continued, his voice laced with anger and hurt. “Did you even stop to think about how this would make me feel?! You should’ve come to me! You should’ve discussed this with me! How could you meet with Aldertree behind my back?!”

“Alexander…”

“Don’t you understand that he’s just trying using you??! You are not going! I don’t care what that son of a bitch says!” Alec yelled his voice getting louder by the minute.

“I agreed to this. I’m going.” Magnus muttered quickly.

“THE HELL YOU ARE!” Alec roared.

“I CAN’T LIVE LIKE THIS ALEXANDER! THE NIGHTMARES WON’T STOP! YOU ARE IN DANGER! MAX AND RAFE ARE IN DANGER!” he sighed. “I just- I just need this to be over. I will meet with my father.”

“DON’T YOU DARE MAGNUS! HOW DO YOU THINK MAX AND RAFE WOULD FEEL IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME? HOW THE HELL WILL I TELL THEM THAT THEIR PAPA ISN’T COMING HOME BECAUSE SOME EGOTISTICAL ASSHOLE CONVINCED HIM TO ACT AS BAIT? AND I ALLOWED THIS TO MAKE IT HAPPEN?”

“Alexander it’s not like my father will kill me. I know him. We know him. He has something bigger planned and until we figure out what he wants or what he’s after, this wild goose chase won’t end. You know that. Plus, I just need to serve as a distraction long enough for the team to apprehend him.”

“Do you honestly think it will be that easy or simple? He's always been ten steps ahead of us from the very beginning!” Alec took a deep breath in, in a futile attempt to calm himself down. Furiously running his hand through his hair, Alec replied, “Then I’ll go. I’ll talk to him.”

Magnus shook his head, “You can’t. It has to be me.”

“Magnus please-”

“I’m doing this Alexander. End of story.” Magnus said in finality.

 

Neither of them spoke with each other for the rest of the day. Alec was still fuming and as was Magnus. _‘Why can’t he understand that I just wanted all this to stop? That I just want the best for everyone?’_ Magnus thought angrily.

That night he tossed and turned in bed from yet again another nightmare and woke up in his Alexander’s arms to his comforting words, despite their fight from before. Seeking refuge in his husband’s warmth and assuring presence, Magnus quickly fell back asleep.

 

Opening his eyes to a new day, Magnus got up from bed. Looking over to the side, he saw that Alec’s side of the bed was untouched. Groggily he headed out the door only to see Alec on the couch furiously typing into his computer. It was apparent that his husband got no sleep if the huge bags under his eyes served as any evidence. Guilt washed over Magnus, knowing that Alec was probably still upset from their earlier disagreement.

“Alexander...” he started.

“I’m going.” Alec whispered.

“What was that darling?”

Standing from his chair, locking eyes with his husband, “I’m going with you.”

“But Aldertree said-”

“I don’t care.” He replied curtly. “You want to go, Magnus? Fine. But I’m going with you. There is no way in hell you are facing this alone. I will be there. If not next to you then behind you as backup. I don’t care what odds this puts me in with the NYPD or Aldertree.”

Magnus nodded silently as he noticed tears threatening to fall from his husband’s eyes.

“I swear I will never let anything bad happen to you ever again even if I die.” Alec said voice cracking with emotion.

Wrapping his arms around Alec, Magnus whispered, “I’m sorry, Alexander.” Tears fell down his eyes like a waterfall at Alec’s declaration.

Returning his embrace even tighter Alec said voice laced with emotion, “From now on, just be honest with me Magnus. I promise I will do the same.”

Magnus nodded vigorously unable to say anything else.

_“We’re in this together Magnus.” Alec stated firmly._

 

* * *

 

 

**SNEAK PEEK**

“YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT!” Jace yelled kicking down the door to Imogen’s office.

Despite his alarming extravagant entrance, Imogen barely looked up from her computer typing silently without even acknowledging his presence.

“You know I should have known what kind of snake you were since the beginning. I should’ve never reached out to you! Never tried to reconnect with my ‘real’ family” he yelled mockingly, tears brimming his waterline. “I should’ve known that the parent of the parent that abandons their only fucking child would be just as screwed up or more screwed up!”

At this, Imogen stopped typing and stood up silently walking over to him. Standing right in front of Jace, she locked eyes with him and slapped him hard on the face. So much so that her hand imprint was on his cheek.

“You. Do. Not. Speak. Of. My. Son. That. Way.” Punctuating her every word with a slap to his cheeks making him stumble a bit after that last bit. “I’m going to-”

Quickly recovering, Jace quickly grabbed her hand before she can continue her assault.

"You're going to what?" His eyes glowing red with pure anger and hatred Jace muttered murderously, “I’m going to end you. You know that?” Jace pushed Imogen to the ground harshly as if to emphasize his point.

“You’re going to pay for what you did. For everything. I swear it.”

Imogen’s eyes were unfocused and frightened by Jace’s grave cold demeanor. Everything that he was saying, she could feel the cold determination radiating from every word. “I-Is that a threat, Jace?”

Jace threw his head back in non-comic laughter, “Oh, it’s not a threat.” Looking straight at Imogen in the eyes, smiling he whispered, “It’s a promise.”

“W-who are you? Y-you can’t be J-Jace. He would never-” She stuttered miserably shaking with fear. “The Jace I know would-” she paused, “-he would never act like this.”

 

In a flash of a second, Jace grabbed her by the neck strangling her, “That Jace is dead. You killed him. I hope you are ready to suffer the consequences of your actions Imogen because” Jace paused as he let go of his grip on her neck causing a series of coughs to escape from her mouth. “Because I swear to god and all the angels that I will destroy you. When I come back, and I will come back, you and I will have a long-overdue chat.”

“You will answer to your actions, Imogen. It's just a matter of time. And when that time comes, and I will be there to make sure you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my darlings~ How did you guys like the chapter? XD Comment down below your opinions and what might have made Jace this mad at Imogen! I would love to read them! As always, thank you so much for reading and your support!!

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please leave kind comments!!


End file.
